Heirs and Graces
by Manhattanite
Summary: The 9th and final installment of The Heir Series.
1. The Heir Effect

**" _Change your life today. Don't gamble on the future, act now, without delay_." Simone de Beauvoir.**

* * *

Irene Frederic was humming softly as she cut several pink rose stems on the _Rose of Shannon_ shrub in her garden. These will look nice, she thought, on her kitchen table. Her attentions in spring had paid off, and the proof was in the fully bloomed garden with three dozen or so plants and bushes. Her humming gave way to the words of the classic song; " _What a Wonderful World_ ," by Louie Armstrong.

The song, though unconscious in its choosing, did reflect how the woman was feeling. She was enjoying everything about her retirement; the least of which was taking care of the garden she never had time for before. Now, large tomatoes vines grew in abundance in corners that once were bare and dormant. Irene collected the roses and looked around the burgeoning garden of flowers, fruits and vegetables and smiled. Maybe she would take some tomatoes to her favorite couple next time she visited them in Manhattan. She wasn't sure when that would be, as it seemed the time between visits were elongating. Never one to drop in unexpectedly, Irene often waited for the invitation. She did enjoy babysitting for Cate, whenever Myka and Helena had an engagement or wanted a dinner out alone. It seemed perhaps, only next to Irene, her dear friends had been enjoying their change of work mode as well.

Irene's retirement was a direct result of the early departure of the company's CEO and Chief Counsel. The announcement had a domino effect on what was once the core staff of Wells Corp. Irene was the first to announce her retirement. " _It's simply time_ ," she told her staff, but what she really meant was that she could not bear to come to work if Helena wasn't there. Their relationship had grown and deepened over the years and she became a more willing participant in Helena's need for someone maternal.

It came as no surprise that Cate Elizabeth Irene Bering-Wells thought of Irene as her grandmother.

For the former Head of Human Resources; life was good.

Irene was the first of many whose lives were upended by Helena and Myka's decisions. Once the baby arrived, Helena announced that neither was returning to Wells Corp. For a methodical thinker, she gave very little notice before announcing their decision not to return. She left the company in the hands of her more than capable great grandniece, Eileen Sullivan-Donovan and her wife; Claudia. Eileen had been training for years to take over the company, and even though everyone thought she was a competent choice, it all happened sooner than they thought. Fortunately for Wells Corp; the new CEO was brilliant like her aunt and her wife was a technical genius. Rather than follow in the shadow the former CEO; they started anew; building the new Wells Corp from the ground up. It wasn't easy; but between the two of them, they managed to develop new ideas and a new team of people to run the company. Everyone missed Myka and Helena; but these two young women stunned the corporate world at how readily they handled the reins. They were living in Helena's gifted Penthouse apartment where Eileen's father was often the impromptu caretaker of things that didn't need fixing. Long hours at Wells Corp meant they spent their days and evenings together and they were young enough to have the energy for all of that.

In spite of all the demands of their jobs for Eileen and Claudia; life was good.

The ripple effect reached out to the couple's good friends; Bridget Cummings-Styles and her wife, Sarah. Shortly after Cate was born; Bridget gave birth to their daughter; Shannon. Myka marveled at how her friend seemed to easily return to looking fit and trim. Bridget's wife's business took off and for a while, Bridget stayed home with Shannon. Much to Helena's dismay, the play dates for the offspring started almost immediately. And yet, it was Helena who afforded the banker the opportunity to create her new job. She simply worked from home because her one client was the very wealthy Helena Bering-Wells. Many of the devices Helena had created were finished with medical trials and were overwhelmingly approved for mass production. It seemed each month; there was a new Wells device on the market for mass consumption. Even when Helena insisted that much of her share of the proceeds be used to provide free devices to people in need; the money kept pouring in. Keeping her private banker very busy indeed.

Life for Bridget and Sarah was very good.

The play dates often included Pete Junior; who was very close in age to Cate. The Lattimer-Tierney household also went through changes as his wife; Jane was promoted to Chief of Detectives; which was amazing because her main focus for years had been the Mayor's prime directive to keep Helena Wells happy. Oh, and out of trouble. A new mayor was in office and she wanted her most talented detective back on the force. With Helena retired, Pete, who had long been her stand in date, bodyguard and chauffeur, decided he would stay home with Pete Junior.

The _HG Wells Museum_ , housed in the Belvedere Castle in Central Park, was a huge success and the newly married Leena embraced her job as the docent and curator. She no longer managed the household for Myka and Helena, and in spite of her best attempts to help them find a replacement, she was politely turned down. Instead, Helena build a state of the art automated kitchen that included glass encased mechanical arms that, once given instructions, procured and prepared any meal they desired. Myka was hesitant at first, believing the human touch added something to meals, so Helena created a space for her wife to cook when she wanted to. It didn't have the homey touch that Leena had afforded them, but Myka understood that Leena was enjoying married life to Gerald Frederic.

Life was really good for Leena and Gerald.

Myka was new to motherhood and in spite of having many hands to help, the perfectionist in her took over and she spent the day carefully thinking through everything. It was easier for Helena in one sense, because her strong ego prevented her from ever doubting she didn't know what she was doing.

And yet, a storm of dark feelings was brewing in Helena that no one; not even Helena, saw coming.

* * *

The first year of Cate's life, the couple were constantly housing guests and entertaining. The media swarmed them and they decided it was better to manage the news. They allowed only certain associates to take a look behind the door into their private lives.

A huge spread was done in _Vogue_ of the couple and child - now deemed as New York's Royalty; a title the native Brit took offense to, but allowed nonetheless. "You Americans are in desperate need of something," Helena confided to her wife. Myka took that opportunity to remind her wife of her dual citizenship, and that their daughter was American. " _Not in spirit, my dear; not in spirit_ ," Helena teased back.

Life was good for the new parents and both seemed to embrace their new roles. They shared in Cate's caretaking much of the day; and deepened their connection by spending time alone in the evenings. Myka always thought she would return to practice law in some capacity, but with Wells Corp being taken care of so well, she knew it wouldn't be there.

The trickledown effect had radiated through much of Wells Corp. Myka's leaving meant her trusted assistant, Millie, had to decide about her future. She adored Eileen and Claudia and would have done anything to help them, but the changes that were taking place within the walls of Wells Corp was too much for her to handle. She consistently found herself saying; "Helena would never approve of that," and soon realized, neither did she. She retired shortly after the new management took over. Unlike Irene, Millie did not settle easily into retirement and longed for the day when Myka might need her. She started giving food courses at the local community center; but truth be told; her culinary talents were going to waste on teaching senior citizens the importance of a balanced diet.

Some of the changes at 1866 Central Park West were not good. Once Leena left, the internship program that was run out of Helena's clothing closet, ended and Helena was left with no one to organize her clothes and accessories. The changes accumulated until finally, Helena's inability to put her clothes away in their place cascaded into making the two story room unrecognizable. In fact, it looked more like a bomb went off in it. Helena simply resorted to buying new clothes and hung them on the doors.

It wasn't the only room that Helena let go. She turned her basement laboratory into something out of Home Depot now that she was focused on building toys instead of biomedical devices. She found it was rewarding to see Cate smile when presented with a child safe version of the balls and rods that when placed together comprised the molecular shapes of amino acids.

"She's only one," Myka would remind her wife; which often sent Helena into frenzy that Cate might be already behind in her intellectual development.

The one constant was that the only thing that reined Helena in was often the combined efforts of Myka and Irene. But Myka was tired and Irene was enjoying her garden. That often left the burden to one person. Gloria Brown.

The nurse had been employed after Myka gave birth to watch over the baby and new mother. The delivery had been smooth and the only hiccup in the entire process had been Helena's interference. She barked orders; told the doctor her presence was barely needed; and proceeded to threaten staff members. Dr. Vanessa Calder, Chief of Staff, was summoned to calm the irate mother. But there was no calming Helena until she saw that everything went well and the baby arrived in perfect order. The Chief's wise words to the nurse who was about to be deployed to the Bering-Wells household was to keep a tranquilizer gun handy.

Gloria Brown felt more than confident that she could handle the newborn and the new birth mom. She had to admit; she had not seen the likes of Helena in all her thirty years as a nurse. When it was obvious that the baby was thriving and Myka was doing well, the nurse informed her employer that she felt it was time to return to her full time nursing job. Helena wouldn't hear it. She fought the woman, who went toe to toe with her on the many reasons she was not needed. Left with no other choice; the genius pulled the ace card from up her sleeve: she summoned Irene to their home. Upon arriving, the Brit answered the door wildly and simply waved both hands up and down at the nurse as if Irene would know what to do.

And… of course she did.

Walking in calmly to the hell storm, Irene smiled and turned to Gloria after reading Helena's body language. "Whatever it is…," she said calmly, "… Helena says no."

Gloria all but burst out laughing at the interpreter and her command performance. "You will tell her majesty that the answer is still no, won't you?" Gloria relayed, even though Helena was right there.

Irene might have left her Human Resources job, but she could still read firestorm when she was in the middle of one.

"I believe… what we need here…," she said in her best negotiating tone, "… is a compromise."

Both women liked the sound of that and Gloria Brown agreed to sit down and discuss it. If she insisted on returning to her nursing job; would she at least consider being on call for the Bering-Wells? She said she would be available, of course, but that she lived in Westchester now, an area that was a good hour away. Helena then asked if she would consider relocating. She explained that the rents were much higher in Manhattan and she'd never be able to duplicate the amount of space she had. Helena promised her that would not be an issue. The nurse relented and agreed, but only if Helena could find an apartment that would cost the same as the one she now had.

Irene knew such a feat would be impossible, unless of course, you were Helena Bering-Wells.

Weeks later, Gloria Brown was handed a lease and a key to an apartment in the tall building to the left of the Bering-Wells townhouse. Gloria was stunned; Irene suspicious.

Proving that absence didn't mean she still couldn't read Helena, she simply asked; "You bought that building, didn't you?"

"Yes, and there are plenty of apartments available, so you best be on your good behavior," Helena threatened her dear friend.

Of all the things that had changed in their lives; trying to rattle Irene's cage was not one of them.

* * *

The purchase of that structure surprised Myka and their private banker; Bridget; but it did something else to Helena. It sparked something inside her; the answer to an old fear that sometimes kept her up at night. And it sent her out on a mission that she had trouble putting into words. What Myka saw was her wife buying buildings in Manhattan. The quiet of the townhouse home at 1866 Central Park West was suddenly broken by the invasion of deals that needed Myka's immediate attention. It seemed her wife shopped for real estate in Manhattan the way she used to shop for clothes. In abundance and often.

At first, it was preserving historical buildings by purchasing them and turning them over to the community to restore and look after. But suddenly, the purchases seemed more outlandish. And yet, Helena always seemed to explain why she bought that particular property.

Myka's expertise was corporate law; but she was soon getting on the job training in real estate law; as she called on the best and brightest for their help. When Myka finally pulled her head up from the stacks of paperwork one day; it dawned on her what her wife might be doing.

She looked up at her wife who was grinning from ear to ear at her latest coup. In spite of the pleasant smile she had while talking to Cate on the couch across from her; Myka knew something was going on.

And it worried her.

"Helena, sweetie," Myka called out that day to get her wife's attention. "We… don't really know anything about hotels," she pointed out gingerly.

"True," Helena agreed and watched as Cate took the soft rods and poked at holes in the different colored Styrofoam balls, "… but you kissed me in the back room of the ballroom when you first started to work with me."

That truth jarred Myka's memory and she stared out into space with a smile on her face as she drifted back to that time. It was when she and Helena first met, and she was torn between wanted to kill her new boss and kiss her. That night, she chose. "I did, didn't I?" she said.

"Your mommy is a very good kisser," Helena said to a very busy Cate who was concentrating on the rods and balls.

Just then, Cate finished her work and handed her mother her completed project.

Helena took the structure slowly; her mouth agape. "Myka, darling; look at what Cate made!"

"Oh, what a great job!" she said, getting up from her desk to sit on the floor with her daughter. Cate kissed Myka when she came to her level. "Did you put that together by yourself?"

"By _myself_ ," Cate said because she was entering the age where one becomes quite aware of their own capabilities.

"Do you know what she just made?" Helena asked amazed as she touched the particular way Cate arranged the sticks and spheres.

"What did you make?" Myka asked Cate as she rubbed her face in the child's tummy and made her laugh.

"She made an amino acid!" the Genius said of her daughter's molecular structure.

And then much to Myka's surprise and Helena's delight, Cate showed a definite sign on her own intelligence.

"You don't think… she _actually_ knew what she was making, do you?" Myka asked, to be sure.

Helena held the configured structure up and asked: "Cate, what did you make?"

 _Amino acid_ would have been a mouthful for any two year old.

But Cate looked her mothers straight in their eyes and said; "Asparagine."

This was the particular amino acid structure that she made.

Yes; Cate was _wicked_ smart.

Myka was amazed, but Helena could not have been more thrilled in the confirmation that their offspring was truly gifted. They sat next to one another on the floor and played with Cate; laughing and enjoying the warmth of their little family.

Life for Helena and Myka was very, very good.

For now...


	2. Meeting of the Minds

" **All creative people want to do the unexpected." Hedy Lamarr**

* * *

It wasn't that Helena didn't have enough to keep her _busy_ ; it was that there wasn't enough to keep her _occupied_. The woman's appetite for takeover seemed insatiable as she set out to acquire most of Manhattan; one small piece of real estate at a time. Even she didn't realize how large the Bering-Wells take over was becoming.

"Sweetie?" Myka said one day when they returned from the pediatrician for Cate's checkup. "Did it help at all to go over this before we went in?" she asked her wife gingerly, as she prepared her daughter lunch.

"Grilled cheese," Cate ordered when they went into the kitchen. One look from Myka and she sighed and added; "Please." Just because her order was being processed by a programed mechanical arm was no reason to be lax about manners.

"I find the woman obstinate," Helena said in her own defense; even though she didn't have one. It was so obvious, that even Cate seemed to know.

"Trouble," she said softly to Helena because it was the same tone Myka used when trying to teach her a new life lesson.

"I just didn't think there was any reason in arguing with the doctor when we can't vaccinate Cate ourselves," Myka tried to highlight.

And then proving once again that her wife could argue about almost anything, Helena stated her case. "She insisted on holding that needle at a thirty five degree angle when she knows perfectly well, twenty five or less will do!"

The fact that Cate had not cried seemed to make the angle argument a moot point. But nothing was moot to the Brit.

"Well, we all survived it," Myka summed up as she accepted the grilled cheese sandwiches on plates from the robotic hand that handed them to her.

"Barely," Helena huffed and sat at the kitchen table.

Cate seemed to be paying little attention as she waited for Myka to give her the cooled off sandwich. She took a bite and looked over at Helena. "Mummy needs tea," she informed Myka because even at that age, she knew the solution to Helen's frown.

"Yes, Mummy does need her tea," Myka agreed and set out to make it. That mechanical device might have been able to serve a delicious _coq au vin_ ; but the code for the perfect cup of tea had not yet been written.

Helena talked to Cate while Myka prepared the tea. It had been a personal goal of the lawyer to learn to prepare what her wife determined to be acceptable tea. It was a near impossible feat; one accomplished only by Helena's former administrative assistant and relative; Eileen. At the time she discovered the young girl had a nature gift for doing it, Helena figured it was simply more proof that they shared genetic material. Myka's was a very close second and Helena had come to appreciate the effort Myka put into making it.

"Oh, there is a technology conference today," Helena said nonchalantly as she sipped her tea.

"We have a play date with Pete and Shannon," Myka said and Cate clapped her hands because she liked the sound of that.

"Dear Lord, do they ever …," Helena was complaining when Myka cast a cautious eye not to share her bias. "That sounds like fun," she said, unconvincingly.

"Let's work on that," Myka laughed and touched her wife's arm. "Why don't you go to the conference, and when you come home, I'll have dinner ready."

"If you insist," Helena said, even though she had been dying to attend the meeting. Mostly, for all the wrong reasons. "I'll see if Mr. Generis can go."

"You mean; _Professor_ Generis, don't you?" Myka corrected Helena.

"Ah, yes," Helena said, remembering that her premier invention was now a full-time college professor at Columbia University. "I'll tell him I need him," she said, taking her phone.

"Do you… wonder how that is going?" Myka asked of the AI's independent status.

"I know _exactly_ how it is going," her wife said matter-of-factly. "He is teaching a course on life from many different personal perspectives and it's the most popular course at the university."

"But… they think he's inviting different people…," Myka pointed out.

"When in fact he is morphing into them?" Helena completed the thought. "Yes, well that's rather the point. When he was living with Irene, he would become various people and live as them for a while. His data is first hand and top notch," she assessed.

"But _now_ he's living on his own," Myka pointed out.

"Well, he still recharges and downloads his invaluable information. It's kept in the archives until someone wants it," Helena said because she wasn't interested in that just now.

"And by _archives_ you mean…," Myka prompted Helena.

"Yes, the Warehouse," Helena elaborated. "I couldn't think of any other place it would be safe."

"Well, I'm sure Sui will be thrilled to go with you," Myka said.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Helena asked in earnest.

"No, I meant… of course," Myka smiled and kissed her wife. "Maybe Irene…?" was all she got out before Helena protested.

"No," she said annoyed.

"Helena, I think she's just really enjoying being home; it's not…," and she said the next work very carefully; "… _personal_."

 _Everything_ about Irene Frederic was personal to Helena and the glare that appeared in her eyes reminded Myka of that.

"She _is_ Cate's grandmother," Helena reminded her.

"And she comes whenever we ask her to," Myka countered because it wasn't like they hadn't seen her in weeks. "Just last week…"

"No," Helena said, "I think I will go with Mr. Generis."

"I'm sure she misses you, Helena," Myka said, and put her hand on her wife's.

"I have to go," Helena said, the feelings bubbling up and making her feel a deep discomfort.

"Grandma Irene," Cate said and pushed Myka's phone over to see her beloved grandmother.

"Yes, we'll Facetime with her now," Myka agreed.

But Helena wasn't participating. "I have to go or I'll be late," the genius said and kissed her wife and daughter goodbye.

Forgetting that her daughter's vocabulary was increasing by the day and that she mimicked almost everything, Myka whispered; "She can be _so_ stubborn."

"Mummy stubborn," Cate said but it truly sounded as if she was simply agreeing.

"Oh," Myka said and smiled as Cate finished her sandwich.

"Done!" she announced and showed her empty plate. "Now Grandma."

* * *

There was a time when Helena would have ascended the stairs to her bedroom and entered her enormous clothes closet and selected an outfit based on what she was about to do. But now that the two story room was in complete disarray, she had to purchase or summon an outfit each time.

The only reason she answered the door that day was because she believed it was her outfit being delivered. When she saw it was Bridget and Shannon, she came up with her next idea.

"Since you are _here_ all the time anyway," Helena said after greeting them, "Couldn't you simply see fit to _bring_ an outfit with you?"

Bridget had great respect for the woman who was wed to her best friend and whose real identity had been shared with her. Helena's brashness never got to her. It was one of the things Myka liked best about her; and one of the things Helena found most annoying.

"That probably makes sense to you because I live with the designer recently designated as the future of haute couture by _Vogue_ magazine," the proud woman bragged.

"That sentence was very long," Helena pointed out. "It makes sense because you're _always_ here."

"Kiss Aunt Helena goodbye, Shannon," Bridget said to her daughter who was dressed in overalls. One look from the Brit and she felt the need to explain. "We're letting her find her own style."

"Yes," Helena said slowly. "I can see that."

"Cate!" Shannon said of her best friend in the world.

"We brought paper and paints!" Bridget said, opening the large bag that had been on her shoulder.

"How creative," Helena said, but didn't mean it.

"Here we are," they heard Pete say as he struggled up the front steps; holding his son's hand and juggling the large structure under his other arm. "Hey, we brought this!" he said excitedly. He placed the plastic child sized basketball hoop down in the large hallway. "Never too soon," he said and handed Pete Junior a nerf ball. "Here you go, Buddy." The toddler immediately ran to the basket and threw a perfect shot into the net. "That's my boy!" Pete said, already dreaming of his son's future job as a professional basketball player.

"What…?" Helena asked of the chaos going on in her entry way.

"Sports, HG. You need to give them skilz," Pete called out as he dove for the ball and caught it.

Cate came running into the hallway to give her friends a big hug hello.

"I do it!" Pete Junior called out and threw the ball again. The ball went through and everyone yelled hooray. Then, Cate and Shannon wanted to try.

"Think _trajectory_ , Cate," Helena said, always pointing out that sports was truly math and physics.

"Tra-ject-o-ry," Cate repeated and tossed the ball – perfectly in the air.

"Nothing but net!" Myka laughed when it went through.

"Net has nothing to do with it. It was the angle and thrust," Helena pointed out.

"You would have been fun to be with in school," Bridget teased the genius.

"We would never have been in the same grade," Helena pointed out.

"Because…," Bridget started to say, thinking it was the secret age difference. That had _nothing_ to do with Helena's answer.

"Because we would have been placed according to aptitude and we would be grades apart," Helena explained, certain that the fact that she did have to clarify that was proof enough.

"Oh, sure; of course," Bridget said, picking up on something in her friend.

"I have to…," Helena said and went upstairs to find something to wear.

The children were tossing the ball and playing with Pete when Bridget whispered to Myka: "Our resident genius okay, there?"

"I don't know," Myka said slowly. "Something is going on, but I'm not even sure Helena knows what it is."

"Oh, that's not good," Bridget conceded. "Did you call Irene?"

"She was here last week, but she didn't say anything," Myka said.

"Well, if she didn't see it, maybe it's… no, I saw it," Bridget confided.

"I'll talk to her tonight. She's going to a tech meeting and that usually cheers her up," Myka said.

"Let's go to the park!" Pete shouted and all three children jumped up and down with excitement.

"The park it is," Bridget agreed. "I'll take Cate and Shannon, you get the other _two_ kids," she teased.

Helena went to the bedroom and quickly grabbed a black and white dress that hung on the closet door. Then, she stopped and put her hand on the doorknob. Her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's was on the other side of that door … somewhere. "Bullocks," she said when she realized she never be able to find them. Instead, she searched under their large bed and found a pair that matched. Donning the clothes and foot attire, she grabbed a purse and went back downstairs.

"We're going to the park," Myka said as they kissed goodbye. "Be good," she smiled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Bridget called back to her friends.

* * *

As soon as Helena texted him, Sui Generis made it his business to meet Helena at the meeting. He greeted his creator warmly and inquired how she and her family were doing. It had been a big decision for him to move out from the comfort and security of Irene's home. Not _his_ of course; but Helena's. She liked that there was someone with Irene; someone to keep her company and protect her. When Sui concluded that he needed to make a societal contribution; he and Helena came up with the idea of teaching a course based on his life experiences as different people. The course description said it was a course taught by Professor Generis _and_ guests. Sui had spent the time studying for his Ph.D. in social science and had earned it from the very university he taught at.

Helena filled him in on Myka and Cate and lamented that child-rearing these days included a tremendous amount of time on socializing. "I didn't have play dates; and look how I turned out," she said and Sui proved he was a very perceptive entity by not contracting her.

"Oh," he said when he saw who was giving the presentation. "I thought we weren't allowed…," he whispered, but his accomplice scoffed.

"This is still a free country, is it not?" the genius said as she went to the entrance.

The woman behind the desk seemed both impressed and worried when she saw the woman standing there. "Oh!" she said and wasn't sure what to do.

"You're hesitancy is annoying. Please call whomever you deem necessary so I can assure them no fuss will be made," Helena said flatly.

"It's not that we don't appreciate you wanting to be here, Mrs. Bering-Wells," the woman said, pressing her phone to contact her boss.

"Helena!" the man said as soon as he got word she was there. "It is _so_ good of you to come."

"You're a terrible liar," Helena greeted the man who wished for nothing more than to be friendly to the woman.

"We want everyone to enjoy the session," he said truthfully. "Without interruption." He was gently trying to say the last two times the woman was there, she caused a ruckus. "I haven't had the pleasure," he said to the man who accompanied Helena. "John McAvoy," the CEO of one of the largest information technology companies introduced himself.

"Professor Sui Generis," Sui said, shaking the man's hand. He was also calculating the body language, tone of speech, and choice of words as the man spoke to Helena.

"We're very pleased to have you," Mr. McAvoy said but didn't entirely mean. "Now, Helena; today, we're going to discuss…oh, wait! We're ready. Helena, please remember the format of the session. The Q&A is at the _end_ of the presentation," he all but begged. The tech genius had tried to control herself, but her impatience had gotten the best of her and she couldn't contain the many questions she had in previous sessions. They usually centered on the fact that she felt their latest technology was limited at best.

But for Mr. McAvoy; this was a very important meeting. They were going to announce that their latest AI was about to be made available to the public.

Unfortunately, Helena was accompanied by the very creation of a human-like android that housed a technology far surpassing anything they would see today. But the fact that Helena could not provide definitive proof that her AI was far superior was eating her alive.

The meeting would go on as planned for McAvoy; but was not going to end well for anyone. Most especially Helena.


	3. It's Elementary

**"We all have genius within us, never doubt that fact."** **Catherine Pulsifer**

* * *

Myka entered the grand park that was directly across the street from the couple's townhouse with her daughter and friends. Helena's love for the park began when she had the townhouse built it the late 19th century; an abode where she was certain she and Christina would one day live. When the tragedy of Christina's death struck, Helena gave up on ever moving into the residence. Even when, many years later, she returned to New York, she decided her lifestyle would not fit the stateliness of the townhouse, and she took up residence in a lavish penthouse. When she eventually met and wooed Myka, Helena decided the townhouse was her real home.

"Did Jane give you any money, Lattimer, or do we have to fund your snack attacks again?" Bridget teased of the man's tendency to want to stop at each food kiosk.

"We…," Pete hung his head, "… have to cut back."

" _We_? You mean, _you_ , right?" Bridget pointed out.

"Well, yeah," Pete confessed truthfully. "A little."

"I guess the Chief of Detectives doesn't make enough to keep up with that appetite," the tallish woman whispered.

It was only then that Bridget noticed Myka was with them in body, but her mind was miles away. Five point six miles, to be exact.

"Are you worried?" Bridget asked Myka when they settled on benches near the playground. Pete took the girls with his son to the sand pit to play.

Myka knew she could tell her friend anything, especially about Helena.

"She seems…," she started and hesitated.

Bridget did what best friends do; she waited and didn't try to fill in the blank herself. And of all the words Myka could have chosen, the one she did, worried her friend.

"Bored."

"Oh, no!" Bridget said sincerely. "Is that what this is about? She's bored?"

"I think so. She can be totally with us one minute and then, she drifts off and I know she's thinking about something," Myka explained. "Whatever it is, it takes her away."

"She's always been able to tell you what's going on," Bridget pointed out.

"Yes, and that's what makes me think she's not sure herself. And, she's totally pissed at Irene," Myka shared.

"Well, that's kind of like her favorite hobby, isn't it?" Bridget laughed.

"No, this is different. She's _really_ annoyed at her," Myka elaborated.

"Why?" the banker asked, keeping a careful eye on the kids.

"Irene doesn't like to impose and so she tends to come only when we ask her," Myka explained.

"And Helena is taking this personally now?" Bridget surmised.

"Yeah," Myka said, calling out to Cate to share.

"I _don't_ want to share, Mommy," Cate explained, thinking the adult didn't understand.

With that, Shannon screamed, Pete Junior cried and Pete Senior scrambled to make all three of them happy.

Myka walked over calmly and explained to Cate that having friends over meant you had to share your toys. "Do you want Shannon and Pete to play with you?" she gently guided the two year old.

"Yes, they are my friends," Cate agreed.

"Well, then, we have to share," Myka said gently.

Cate understood and handed the toy to Shannon. "Your turn," the two year old announced.

Myka smiled at Cate's decision, but helping her daughter made her realize something else.

"I know what it is," she said excitedly to Bridget. "And I think I know what to do," said the confident woman, pointing to the children who were sharing.

Bridget tried her best to think of what the connection was, but all she came up with was; "Helena needs her… own… playgroup?"

"Yes!" Myka said, her mind racing.

"Oh, God; please invite Jane. I love to watch those two interact," Bridget begged.

"Not quite what I had in mind. Helena needs her _own_ group of… geniuses! That's the problem, don't you see?" Myka said, pacing back and forth with the steps she needed to take.

"We're not smart enough?" Bridget asked, feigning being insulted.

"No, that's not it," Myka answered even though she didn't have to. "Helena needs people she can intellectually spar with."

"Oh!" Bridget said. "So, you mean – we're not smart enough." She laughed because she knew she was right. "So, where does one find a bunch of geniuses?"

"I haven't figured that part out," Myka confessed.

"Check Amazon. Hey, writers and such used to get together at the Algonquin Hotel. Maybe you could invite some of them…," Bridget was suggesting when Myka's eyes grew wide.

"You _ARE_ a genius," she yelled, hugging her friend.

"I have my moments," the blonde woman confessed.

Myka thought Helena would love the idea of her own group of peers at a historical place such as the Algonquin Hotel which was built in 1902. The legendary group of writers, actors, critics and wits was known to meet for lunch most days from 1919 to 1929. It was a group of peers who shared ideas and barbs daily. Just the thing Helena might enjoy, but with people of a different profession.

"I just need inventors and scientists," Myka snapped her finger.

"I wouldn't think Helena would want to be away from you for lunch every day," Bridget pointed out.

"We could start with one dinner," Myka said, tailoring it to Helena's needs.

"Sounds like a plan, Bering; now where are you going to get these captains of industry?" her friend wondered out loud.

"I'll… try Facebook," Myka smiled.

"Yeah, we might need something a little more direct," her friend said, willing to help her out. "But I can make some calls."

"Wait until I tell her," Myka smiled, happy that a solution seemed in sight.

* * *

At the very same time that Myka was working on her plan, Helena was busy trying to control her feelings about the presentation.

The big announcement that day was the company was ready to share their premier artificial intelligence with the general public. Their year's long creation had been named – _Watson,_ and he had been in the public eye before. Since the AI's success on the show; _Jeopardy_ , the entity was the name that almost everyone knew. His very name annoyed the uninvited guest.

Of course, the information technology company was overselling the wonders of their artificial intelligence which was in fact, a supercomputer processor using ninety servers and 200 million pages of information.

"I should have called you _Sherlock_ ," Helena huffed out of the side of her mouth to her protégé.

"I rather like my name," Sui shared. It was carefully chosen by Helena and was Latin for 'of its own kind; unique'.

" _Wat-son_ ," the Brit mocked.

"It is named for the company's first CEO; not the literary character. Do you wish to leave?" Sui was asking when his friend was up out of her seat.

The company was trying to sell investors on the idea that Watson was on the forefront of a new era of computing; _cognitive_ computing. When they compared him to the machines of a century ago, only Helena rolled her eyes, having had personal experience with the tabulating machines they referred to of the early twentieth century.

"Excuse me, Mr. McAvoy," Helena interrupted the meeting way before the designated Q&A.

"Oh, dear," Sui moaned. _When not morphing into other personas, the android of Helena and Claudia's creation looked very much like the actor Jude Law._

McAvoy protested that Helena should wait; Helena protested that there was no time like the present; which was actually humorous coming from the woman who built a time machine. Tensions mounted until McAvoy conceded and allowed her to ask the machine her question.

Helena had given it a great deal of thought. "Watson," she said in a deep British accent that caught everyone's attention, "… _which_ … baseball team is your favorite?"

Of course, the AI couldn't answer. He could have said which team was doing the best; which had the better odds of winning the championship, but he could not answer which was _his_ own favorite.

People started talking and now the crowd was getting out of control; demanding answers to the AI being touted as the closest they've come to human-like artificial intelligence.

Helena smiled victoriously; McAvoy was embarrassed. Sui was just glad they were leaving.

McAvoy called his security to remove Helena. Of course, there was no need because she had accomplished what she set out to do. But when she was told that she _had_ to leave; well, it became another matter. There was shouting, but no real scuffle, but the threat of pandemonium prompted a call to the police.

McAvoy played his last card; he said he was pressing charges for disturbance of the peace. Helena lunged at him and was promptly carted away. Of course, in hindsight, she shouldn't have done that, nor struggled against being cuffed because that became resisting arrest.

* * *

An hour later, she was standing in front of a judge, pleading her case.

" _Watson_!" Helena began her soliloquy, as Sui sat next to her at the table. "It is such an _annoying_ name. It is synonymous with the lesser intelligent partner of Sherlock Holmes. I mean, if you wish to be second rate, it's a wonderful name!" the Brit stated her case.

Sui tried to clear his throat to get her attention, but Helena was on a roll.

"I actually told Doyle it was a terrible name," she confessed openly in her reverie; which only made the judge stare down hard at her.

"Helena," Sui whispered, this time tugging at her sleeve to get her to look in the direction of his head jerk motion.

There, plain as day was the gold name plate on the judge's desk. ' _The Honorable John H. Watson_.'

"How… utterly ironic," Helena smiled awkwardly. "The fact remains…"

"The fact is, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Judge Watson cut her off, "… this is not the first time you've caused a disturbance at these meetings," he said, looking down at a file.

Then, believing she had the perfect defense, she openly admitted: "They're advertising their invention as the _premier_ cognitive computing entity, and that simply isn't true. If anything, they should be cited for false advertising."

"If that were the case, Mrs. Bering-Wells, my docket would be filled with nothing but advertisers," the Judge quipped.

Sui did a very quick calculation of where Helena was going with this and didn't like the odds. Everyone involved in the decision making process about him agreed that the world was not yet ready for a walking, talking, persona changing android that was living on his own. Even the walking, talking, persona changing android knew this.

"Better you spend your time with them, than wasting your time with innocent people," Helena remarked and reminded him that this _was_ a waste of his time.

"Isn't the fact that you disagree with their slogan just a matter of opinion, Mrs. Bering-Wells?" the judge asked, because he was trying to cut her slack. Like everyone in New York, the man read the news reports about the genius retiring.

"Oh, I see where this is going…," said the astute woman, "… you think _opinion_ is the lowest form of knowledge and, in most cases, I would agree. But we are talking about _my_ opinion and _my_ opinion, your Honor, is based on cold hard facts!"

" _Where_ are these facts, Mrs. Bering-Wells?" he asked, because it was a slow day in court. He was both entertained and annoyed by the woman's showcasing.

Helena turned quickly with her hand out to indicate Sui, but caught the expression on the moveable android's face. It reminded her that this notion had been addressed many times before. And once again, the great HG Wells was not allowed to provide the proof of her genius. Not because she was a woman, but because the world was still not ready for her brilliance.

Now, atop the anger was utter frustration. Not a good combination in any of us, but especially challenging for the Brit.

"No, you're right," Helena lied. "What proof could there possibly be that I could create something far superior to Watson? How could I make such accusations unless I actually had cold hard evidence that no matter how many quiz shows their invention could compete in, my invention would be able to CREATE a game show? Now, that would be _utter_ ridiculous!" Helena shouted over the several bangs of the gavel for her silence.

Now, instead of entertaining, she was just annoying.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells!" he shouted and she finally stopped, but only because she was out of things to say.

"You have wasted my time _and_ made a mockery of the court. I would have forgiven the first, but never the second. The court fines you $5,000. You will be released only when a responsible party comes here to collect you. In the meantime, Bailiff, please escort Mrs. Bering-Wells to the outer chambers and handcuff her to the chair if she refuses to wait in peace!"

"I can get out of those," Helena felt it necessary to share.

The gavel banged and the man's face turned red. "Not these," he warned and issued an electronic ankle device to be attached to her leg.

* * *

"I didn't see that coming," Helena freely admitted to Sui as she was escorted to the outer room and told to contact Myka.

Myka had returned from the park and was getting Cate ready for her afternoon nap when she got the call.

"Sui! How nice to see you," Myka greeted him warmly when he Facetimed.

"Myka," Sui said and Myka could tell from the echo of his voice that he was in a large hallway of some kind. "Myka, Mrs. Bering-Wells needs you to come here," he said softly.

"Is she okay? Where is Helena?" Myka asked concerned.

"She's…," he hesitated and then decided to point his phone upward to the ceiling where the motif clearly indicated a court room. Turning the phone back to face him, he shared: "She's had a rough morning."

"I'll be right there," Myka said, grabbing keys and then noticing her dozing daughter. "Tell Helena I am on my way."

Helena was happy to hear that her wife was coming, but her attention was focused mostly on the metal device that was on her ankle. She was very interested in what was inside it and asked Sui if he happen to have a pick or other device that would help her take it apart.

Fortunately, the professor did not.

* * *

Myka called Irene and asked her to please make an exception and take the mode of transportation that would get her there the fastest. Without hesitation, Irene got ready to leave, stopping only a moment to grab the ripened tomatoes to bring to her friends. Then, she walked down the block and turned the corner and slipped into a doorway that led to an underground tunnel that housed Helena's private transportation system. She had built it years ago, procuring the blueprints of some unused areas underground in all five boroughs of New York City. Entering a code, the door opened and Irene stepped into a waiting enclosed car that whisked her away to her destination; Helena's laboratory in the basement of the Townhouse at 1866 Central Park West.

She was there in minutes.

"Is she okay?" Irene asked when Myka explained the phone call.

"She's been… bored and I think she probably went to the IBM showcase today," Myka explained as she got ready.

"Why didn't she call me?" Irene wondered out loud.

"Irene, Helena has taken your absence …," Myka began and Irene had already figured it out.

"Personally?" she asked. "Oh, dear. I was simply… I came whenever …," she explained.

"Yes, I know," Myka said, taking the woman's hands. "But this is Helena…"

"Right," Irene said, annoyed that she didn't figure it out sooner. "Well, you go take care of her and I'll make things right when she returns."

"Thanks, Irene," Myka said, and was almost out the door when she felt she should mention. "You know, she won't make that easy, right?"

"It wouldn't be Helena if it were easy," Irene chuckled softly.

"Right," Myka said, rushing off to rescue her wife from incarceration.


	4. Surprise Visit

" **Talent Does What it Can; Genius Does What it Must." Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton**

* * *

Myka grabbed her phone and asked Sui who the judge was. "Please don't say Watson, please don't say…," she said out loud and then saw the name. "Dammit!" she said, knowing that she'd have to turn up the charm in order to get the man to listen.

As soon as Myka entered the large courthouse downtown, it brought back memories of _other_ times she had come to her wife's legal defense. Fortunately for Helena, Myka had been able to represent her wife well, highlighting all possible explanations for Helena's behavior. The harshest sentence had been six weeks of anger management.

Myka stopped at the bottom step of the long staircase up to where her wife was waiting. It had been some time since this happened. Further proof, Myka felt, that something was stirring deep within her wife.

"Myka!" Helena said enthusiastically, as soon as she saw her. "Look at these!" she said, amazed by the electronic ankle device. "I wish I had thought of this," she lamented.

"Helena?" Myka said, still unsure of what the situation was. "Sui, it's good to see you," Myka said and never gave it a thought that it was an android who leaned over to kiss her hello.

"They won't release her to anyone but you," he informed Myka.

"Myka, I've been assured by this nice court officer, that if I were to try and pick this device, a small electrical shock would be emitted," Helena informed Myka.

"I never said the shock would be _small_ , ma'am," the burly man said, amused by the Brit's fascination with the device.

"Amazing," Helena admired the attachment as she stared down, turning her ankle to make sure Myka could take in its wonder.

"I can see that," Myka smiled and sat next to her. "Helena, the last thing I knew, you and Sui were going to a meeting…"

Remembering that Myka had no idea how she wound up there, Helena felt it was the least she could do to update her. "Watson!" she said, summing up what she felt was the issue.

"I'm sorry?" Myka said, looking at Sui and then back at Helena.

"The name of their premier artificial intelligent entity; _Watson_! They're releasing versions of him to the public for data mining, et-cet-e-ra," said the woman who accentuated every syllable of that last work.

"Oh…, that _Watson_ ," Myka said in a softer voice because she remembered watching the display on Jeopardy when two contestants were challenged and lost to the high computing machine. She thought Nurse Brown would have to administer a sedative by the time it was over. She insisted on taking Helena's blood pressure reading and banned her from ever watching the show again.

"The entire presentation was predicated on a fabrication, Myka, and yet, I am the one dragged into court to appear," Helena huffed at the outrage.

"Is there _something_ in between the presentation _and_ you being brought here that I'm missing?" the astute lawyer asked.

Helena hadn't really planned on Myka wanting the details. There was dead silence while Helena tried to find the best wording.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells was arrested for disturbing the peace and then resisting that arrest," Sui informed Myka. The dead glance registered easily as threatening. "Oh, dear," he said. "In her defense, Mr. McAvoy's motivation did seem steeped in revenge."

"That's very true," Helena changed her tune when she agreed with that last statement.

"She also insulted the judge," the guard added with a slight smile.

"He's obviously an overly sensitive man about his second rate name," Helena informed her.

"Well, we better tread lightly then," Myka said and put her hand out to walk her wife back into court.

Myka remembered the first time this happened; when she was remanded to save her then _boss_ from shooting herself in the foot. But that was lightyears ago; and Helena had come to understand that things only got worse if _she_ did the talking.

Myka's professional manner, combined with just the right amount of calmness and politeness, was enough for the judge to release the woman with only the fine as punishment.

"I do not want to see her back here, Counselor," he warned them.

"No more than I wish…," Helena was saying, but Myka squeezed her hand. The Brit immediately changed it to, "Thank you, your Honor."

* * *

Myka thanked Sui for calling her and invited him to come to dinner next week. He said he looked forward to it, as he was missing his old friends.

"See?" Helena said, when he walked away. "He's _missing_ his friends. That is a very human thing to say."

"Speaking of _missing_ friends," Myka said, hailing a cab for them to take home, "… Irene is waiting at home."

"Whatever the devil for?" Helena said.

"I called her to watch Cate," Myka said.

"Oh," was the only response from the Brit who suddenly went quiet.

Of all the feelings most challenging to Helena, the ones about Irene were top on the list. There would be a long stillness on the way home as she sorted them out.

* * *

"Well, I should like to take a bath and remove the stench of _injustice_ from myself," Helena announced when they arrived home.

Cate ran to greet her parents and informed them that she was playing with her grandmother. "Grandma funny," Cate laughed as Irene pulled herself up off the floor and followed her into the hallway.

"She's getting very fast," Irene said when she caught up. "Hello, Helena," she said, her voice warm.

"So you _do know_ …," the Brit started to quip, but one look from Myka and she stopped. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, I would come any time you need me," Irene reminded her.

"Grandma does this," Cate imitated Irene by walking around funny. "I want dinner with Grandma," she announced.

"Yes, please stay," Myka implored the woman.

Irene looked over at Helena for confirmation.

"Grandma staying," Cate said, deciding that the adults were taking too long on this when the decision had already been made. She took Irene by the hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. "Chicken fingers! I want chicken fingers," the child announced.

Helena shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she tried desperately to decide what she felt. One touch of Myka's hand calmed her down enough to say that she was glad Irene was staying.

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable?" Myka suggested.

"What about my bath?" Helena reminded her.

Myka closed the space between them, taking a strand of the Brit's hair and gently pulling on it. "I thought I would help you with that… _after_ … dinner," she said and there was no mistaking her tone.

"Oh," Helena said, thinking that would be a much better idea. "Alrighty, then," she smiled as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

Myka smiled, casting her eyes down and then watched her wife speed up the stairs to change. She walked into the kitchen where Cate was explaining how the robotic chef worked.

"See, Grandma, you put the tomatoes in here, he washes them and cuts them," she said, making a chopping motion with her hand. "Then, he puts it on the bread, adds the turkey and lettuce, and voila! We have a sandwich!" she proudly announced. "Sit here, Grandma."

"What happen to chicken fingers?" Myka asked her daughter who had suddenly changed her mind when she saw the big red tomatoes.

Looking up squarely in her mother's eyes, Cate used an expression she had heard several times before. "It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind, Mommy."

Irene all but choked on her sip of iced tea. "I never know what to expect out of that tiny mouth," she laughed.

Cate took the declaration seriously. "Thoughts, words and feelings, Grandma. See?" she said, opening her mouth wide.

Irene stopped and looked at Myka, as if to ask if everyone knew the child was a prodigy. "Wicked smart," Myka whispered when Cate insisted on pouring the iced tea, spilling more it on the table than the glass. "Oops," she said, and grabbed the towel to wipe it up.

Irene smiled at how mature the young girl was for her age.

"I wanted to ask…," Irene said, trying to take advantage of their moment without Helena there. "What can I do?"

"Talk to her," Myka said, putting her hand on Irene's. "I think I might have found something that will interest her, but I think there's more going on than just intellectual boredom," she confessed.

And then proving she was keenly aware of what was going on, Cate leaned in and said to Irene: "Mummy needs tea."

* * *

The tea drinker, who had already had a long day, was upstairs changing out of her clothes and into an ensemble what was just as dressy, but at least included pants. She knew as soon as she got downstairs, she'd be confronted by Irene. So, she decided she needed a minute to think. When she felt ready, she went downstairs, taking a deep breath before entering the kitchen.

Feigning complete enthusiasm, Helena greeted everyone.

"How's my big girl?" she asked Cate who told her they were having Grandma's tomatoes. "And chicken fingers, " Cate decided.

"I don't know why they insist on naming it a part of the anatomy that simply does not exist," Helena complained.

"Sounds funny," Cate explained as she bit into the homemade entrée. "Finger!"

The adults all laughed and began their meals. Helena seemed pleasant enough as they talked about seeing Bridget and Pete.

"I hear that Eileen and Claudia have been asking for you to visit Wells Corp," Irene said over tea after dinner.

"Oh, that would be fun! Those two are always so busy; it's hard to get together with them," Myka said sympathetically.

Helena scoffed; her displeasure palpable.

"You remember those early days of working long hours to get things up and running," Irene reminisced.

Helena stared at her like she had two heads. "I always had time for my friends," the Brit announced, revealing the real issue.

"I think it would do you all a world of good to visit them," Irene said innocently.

"Oh, like you know what is good for any of us?" Helena said, because these feelings had been bubbling under the surface for some time.

And that was the cue for Myka to take Cate for her bath and to give Irene some alone time with Helena.

"Bath time!" Myka announced.

"Okay, but then Grandma reads me a story," Cate announced.

"I would love to," Irene said and waited for Myka to leave.

Helena was getting up too, knowing there was no way she was going to sit there and confront her feelings.

"Sit down," Irene said, smiling.

"Myka needs me to…," Helena fibbed.

"We can talk this now, or... we can give you another week to fume, allowing it to fester even more," Irene said, sitting back.

"There is nothing to talk about," Helena said with an ' _aha_!' expression.

"I know you better than that," Irene countered.

"You know nothing!" Helena falsely accused, because it had already been festering.

"Helena," Irene said in a warm and inviting tone, "… you know that I come whenever you call. I simply was giving you and Myka time with Cate…"

Helena already knew that. "Fine," she said, although nothing was.

"I'm sorry if I misread that situation," Irene said. "You know I always enjoy my time with Cate and you and Myka. But I didn't want to be intrusive."

"Fine," Helena said dismissively. The fact that she couldn't look Irene in the eye, told the woman more was going on here.

"I'd like to invite the three of you to dinner," Irene announced, hoping that would help.

"Ha!" Helena said, spontaneously. The odd remark meant that wasn't going to fix it. "Lovely, I'll check our calendar."

Myka had been right; whatever this was; Helena wasn't going to make it easy.

"GRANDMA IRENE!" Cate called and Irene stood up.

"I see so much of you in her, Helena," the woman confessed.

"Of course you do," Helena replied.

Irene knew that short exchange stirred up feelings in Helena and that it would take a little time for her to put them into words.

"I'll be back," she smiled as she left.

Helena waited until the woman left and the door was closed before saying she didn't care if she came back or not. This, of course, was a bold face lie.

* * *

Myka was changing the sheets on Cate's bed while the child sat in Irene's lap in the rocking chair as she read her a story.

"This one, Grandma," Cate chose the book and handed it to her.

Irene took the book and read the title out loud. " _The Invisible Man."_

With the wonder that is typically only afforded children and very secure adults, Cate announced: "You can't see him!"

"Really?" Irene said, smiling at the girl's anticipation.

"Mummy wrote this," she whispered and giggled.

"Yes, she did," Irene said, and pulled Cate up on her lap and started to read.

* * *

The author, at the moment, was pacing back and forth downstairs. If Myka had been there, perhaps she would have calmed down. She had to do some thinking before Irene returned, least the woman think her unable to hold her own.

She needed some advice – from someone she trusted and didn't always annoy her. Someone other than Irene.

Helena proceeded to the library across the hall and opened the relatively new installed panel of shelves that served as a doorway. She walked into the small area behind it and through the next door, reaching her destination. .

Gloria Brown had just finished a double shift at the hospital where she worked. She often volunteered to cover for the nurses who had family emergencies or commitments. It had been a very busy day and the only thing the nurse wanted was a hot bath and her warm bed. She kicked off her shoes from her slightly swollen feet and thanked God for the comfortable slippers that she slipped on her feet.

She didn't even look at her mail; she went straight away to the bathroom and started to run the water. She turned and walked towards her closet to retrieve her robe.

She _expected_ to see her robe hanging on the back of the door.

She _didn't_ _expect_ anyone to be standing in her closet; chastising her for its unkempt condition.

"A woman could get killed in here and you'd never know it," Helena announced as if she had just entered the woman's living room.

"JE-SUS!" Gloria called out, clutching her heart and trying to take in the fact that someone was in her closet. Out of sheer fright, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it, looking around for something that could be used as a weapon on the intruder.

She grabbed the baseball bat; every apartment dweller's weapon of choice, and warned the trespasser that she was _armed_ and _dangerous_.

"You couldn't possibly cause me more harm than being locked in here with your poor taste in clothing," Helena announced as she pushed opened the door and stared down her would be attacker.


	5. Not Helena's Cup of Tea

**"Genius is Patience." Sir Isaac Newton**

* * *

The flash of recognition that the intruder was, in fact, a familiar face, did little to calm the woman. She stood there with the bat raised at the person who just pushed her closet door open.

" _That_ …?" Helena stood astonished as she eyed the woman, "… is your _defense_? I'd have you subdued in seconds," she assured her, walking into her room.

"Hel…Hel…ena," Gloria finally got out as she concentrated on steadying her breath; the first step in assuring she could slow her heartbeat down. "… You made me take the Lord's name in vain," was the first thing Gloria said because she was a woman who took those things serious.

"Oh, trust me," Helena said with much authority, "… She's _far_ _more_ offended by what's in your closet than swearing her name."

"I can't…," Gloria said because there were so many places to begin.

"I need to talk to you," Helena announced when it became apparent the woman wasn't focusing.

Gloria put her finger up to wait a minute. She placed the bat against her dresser as she walked slowly over to a chair and sat down. "And that's why you just appeared in my closet and nearly gave me a heart attack?"

"Do you have any preconditions that would in fact indicate you're susceptible to heart issues?" Helena inquired.

"Does living next to you count?" Gloria asked.

Having no time for the woman's questions, Helena went into her reason for visiting.

"I am _very_ annoyed at Irene," she said, her hands on her hips, her left foot tapping.

"Oh, God," whispered the woman softly. "Well, she's _really_ the annoying type," the nurse said sarcastically. "What now?"

Helena looked at her just a second to see if that was intentional, but continued without further verification. She started to pace back and forth.

"She…," the Brit began and hesitated which told Gloria almost _everything_ she needed to know. "…is so annoying."

"We established that," said the nurse who could feel the thumping in her chest lessening.

"She…," came the second attempt, "… is Cate's grandmother! And… and… she hardly visits!" With that, Helena turned to look as if she had just pointed out everything the woman needed to know.

"Irene? Doesn't visit Cate? I saw her there last week," Gloria remembered. "Is Irene… at your house now?" the nurse ventured a guess for this agitation.

"YES!" Helena said, as if that proved something.

"And she's visiting Cate?" the woman asked.

"Myka… _asked_ her to come. See?" Helena pointed out.

"Helena, honey, could you sit down, just a minute so the room doesn't spin so much," Gloria asked and pointed to her bed.

Helena did, but her sigh really was telling.

"You know, having a child can do a lot of things to parents," Gloria said wisely.

"We can talk about Myka after this," Helena suggested.

"Oh, Helena, I'm not just talking about Myka," the woman chuckled softly. "Both parents get their lives tossed upside down. I'm not telling you anything you don't know."

"I wasn't expecting _original_ really," Helena tried to comfort the woman.

Gloria had to stifle the laugh over that. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

The woman's overconfidence fascinated Helena. "Obviously the short because the woman is in my house and will want to talk to me before she leaves and I don't want to keep addressing this with her."

Gloria Brown had sensed the connection between these two women after spending ten minutes with them years before. What amazed Gloria was that everyone knew that Helena worshiped the ground Irene walked on and deeply felt for her. There was no question Irene felt the same. And yet, Helena insisted on being the only one not to acknowledge it. She did have her moments, but then she'd seem to forget.

"Here's the short version," Gloria said, thinking she should choose her words carefully, but was too tired to do all that work. "In a time of your life when you are feeling more vulnerable, as all new parents do, you miss Irene and you're expressing that missing as anger with her."

Helena's eyes widened as her brain tried to choose what word was most offensive. _Vulnerable? Missing? Anger?_

Detecting the discomfort, Gloria set out to reassure the Brit. "Helena, all of these feelings are … what _any_ of us would feel."

"Oh, so now I'm like _everyone_ else!" Helena misconstrued and became insulted.

"Oh, no, darlin'; that is not true. For so many reasons, least of which everyone else would have rung the doorbell," Gloria explained. "Talk to her," she said, getting up and sitting next to Helena.

"And… what?" Helena asked, getting up and pacing again. "Tell her that I want her to visit on her own? That her absence upsets Myka and Cate? That she is being selfish for living her own life?"

' _How utterly revealing_ ,' the nurse thought, but didn't say. "Yes, start with all that."

Helena didn't like any of her suggestions, but she had little else to go on. "Tell her…," she struggled to remember the rest.

"…how _you_ feel about her absence," Gloria prompted.

"I blame myself," Helena said, standing tall and facing the closet where she had emerged.

Gloria thought for a second Helena had made a connection already. "Oh?"

"Perhaps if I had given you more time, you could have come up with something… better," Helena explained.

"Oh, yes," Gloria all but laughed. "Your visit was rather _spur_ of the moment. Now, Helena, we need to talk about the _way_ in which you entered my apartment."

"Yes, of course," agreed the Brit quickly. " _You_ need to do something about those clothes. I mean, to each her own taste and all, but there are some atrocious things in here." With that, Helena walked into the closet and looked at one article of clothing. "Don't… get me started on polyester."

With that, the woman dressed to the nines even though she was in _casual_ clothes, stepped over shoes and exited through the door that Gloria had no idea existed before tonight.

"I'm getting mouse traps," Gloria shouted out as a warning.

Helena had no idea what that meant and returned to her study on the other side of the hallway. She had no sooner closed the secret doorway when Myka and Cate entered the library.

* * *

"There you are," Myka said and Cate immediately repeated it. "We were looking _everywhere_ for you."

"Everywhere," Cate repeated.

"I was… here I am," Helena said, rushing to pick up her daughter and kiss her.

"She wanted to see you before going to bed," Myka explained.

"Grandma read me two books!" Cate said and put out the appropriate number of fingers. Then, cupping her hand near Helena's ear, she whispered; "Just chapters, not the whole book," and giggled.

"Where… is Grandma?" Helena asked.

"She wants to make you tea!" Cate shared because she heard the grownups talking.

"Oh, God; as if this day hasn't already had its fill of unfairness!" the drama queen moaned.

"But it's so nice of Grandma to want to make it, right, Helena?" Myka smiled.

The look of disdain on Helena's face told the real story. She didn't want to lie, of course, but knew Myka felt they should always appreciate efforts. "We applaud Grandma's labors," Helena decided.

"Oh, Mummy," Cate laughed at her mother's attempt.

"I'll be up soon to tuck you in," Helena said as she kissed her daughter and placed her back down.

"Mummy coming up soon," Cate announced to Myka, as she took her hand and pulled her to the steps. "And I pull the covers up _myself_!"

"Of course," Myka agreed and turned to smile at Helena.

The sight of her wife following dutifully behind their daughter warmed Helena's heart and made everything alright in the world.

Then, she remembered who was making her tea.

Taking a deep breath and standing erect, the woman summoned her courage. "Let's get this over with," she announced to no one.


	6. Helena on Fire

**"Talent is a flame. Genius is a fire." Bernard Williams**

* * *

Helena opened the door to the kitchen and walked in; the bravest expression she could muster on her face. "This truly _wasn't_ necessary," she said when Irene pushed the teacup over to her seat at the counter. "So, unnecessary," she repeated under her breath.

"Come, I made you tea," Irene said, fully aware of how much the Brit was dreading this.

"I sincerely doubt that," Helena said softly.

Irene's smile was telling, as she jerked her head a little to encourage Helena to take a sip. "I steeped it," she said.

"I do truly appreciate your efforts," said the woman who took this beverage very seriously.

"I know," Irene said, pushing the cup closer.

Helena sat down in the chair, wondering all the time _how_ did she put up with this stubborn woman for all those years at Wells. Now, the genius had to distract her. "I spoke to Gloria," Helena said not touching the cup, "…who agrees that you're a most annoying person, by the way," she tried.

"Did she?" Irene asked, sitting catty-corner from Helena. "You called her?"

"No, I went to her… it doesn't matter; the point is, being stubborn isn't going to help," Helena pointed out.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Helena," Irene said and her eyes connected with Helena's and then looked at the tea.

"Good God, woman!" Helena snapped thinking that this very thing was proof enough that Irene was the stubborn one. With that, Helena took the teacup, knowing she wouldn't have a moment's peace until she did; and took a sip.

It was awful.

To her credit, Helena didn't spit it out. She swallowed it and grimaced, then plastered a smile on her face. "You're… improving," she lied.

"Oh, good!" Irene said, "I can make you a cup every time I come and get even better."

Helena did not like the sound of that. "No, I've been meaning to cut back."

"How is Gloria?" Irene started the small talk.

"She's fine," Helena guessed, never having asked the woman. "Her wardrobe is atrocious," she noted.

"Her wardrobe?" Irene asked.

"Maybe you could…," Helena thought out loud and then looked at Irene's outfit. "No," she shook her head.

"Did you like those tomatoes? I grew them in my garden," Irene inquired.

"You're a farmer now?" Helena asked sardonically. "This is your life's ambition?"

"I've had my life's ambitions, Helena," she reminded her. "Now, I am enjoying the fruits of my labor."

"I don't trust people who can so easily segue into retirement," Helena informed her friend.

"Because you aren't enjoying it?" Irene asked, annoying Helena.

"I am enjoying everything just fine!" the Brit protested. "Myka and I are thoroughly enjoying Cate and there is more than enough to keep me busy."

Irene believed everything except that last part. "Have you been back to…?"

"Too busy," Helena said immediately.

This was worse than Irene initially thought. Myka was right to call her and she was feeling guilty that she might have somehow added to this. Still, this was Helena and she couldn't just approach the subject rationally.

"Now, Helena, I want you to tell me what's bothering you, if you can," Irene said, choosing the last three words on purpose.

"If I can?" Helena took the bait. "If I can? What does that mean? I'm incapable of expressing my feelings? I would not be able to articulate what is going on?"

"Well," Irene said, giving the hook a little more line," … I know you sometimes don't know…"

Helena just found something more insulting than the woman's tea. "I don't what? I don't like to wear my heart on my sleeve? Or spill my guts? Or wear my heart on my sleeve?" she repeated because she was upset.

"So, you do know what is bothering you, then?" Irene asked, sipping her tea.

"Yes, I do; and it's you!" Helena blurted out.

"Because I don't…," Irene said, hoping Helena would fill in the rest out of sheer impatient.

 _God, she certainly knew the woman._

"… Because you are Cate's grandmother and by title alone, your presence is required to see how the child is doing," Helena said sternly.

"So you think… Cate is... missing me?" Irene asked innocently.

"Who wouldn't miss the woman who is supposed to be a significant person in her life?" Helena said, using several words to mean ' _yes'_.

"Does Cate know that I come whenever I am asked?" Irene said slowly.

"Oh, so Cate is supposed to know you care because you come by invitation only? That you are not curious as to how she is handling all of this? These are big changes, Irene!" Helena said, confirming they weren't really talking about Cate.

"I see," Irene said. Then, she uttered three of Helena's favorite words. "You are right," she said, putting her cup down. "I think I have been remiss."

"Yes! You have!" argued Helena because it took a bit for her to catch on Irene wasn't fighting her.

"Okay, well, maybe you and I could have lunch tomorrow and you could catch me up on things; you know, about Cate and anything else that might be on your mind," Irene suggested.

Helena eyed the woman suspiciously because even a genius could figure out that they had just followed Irene's lead. But Helena wasn't saying no. There was so much about this woman that she missed that even arguing with her caused the heartache to lessen.

"Fine," Helena said, but Irene saw the look in those dark eyes change.

"Good," Irene said. "So, the tea…?"

"Awful," Helena admitted. "But I applaud your efforts."

"No you don't," Irene laughed.

"Myka makes me say that now," Helena revealed.

There was so much about Helena that Irene missed, too. Irene put her cup down and said she was going home. Helena said she wanted to call a car. She in fact, started to dial Pete, and then realized he wasn't on call for that anymore.

"I'll take Uber," Irene said, pressing the app on her phone and arranging for one to pick her up.

Helena was impressed with the woman's technology skills.

Irene turned to her friend. "I have missed you," she said and hugged her. Helena's stiff body softened immediately and embraced Irene. Only when Helena loosened her grip, did Irene move back. "Lunch tomorrow?"

"If you insist," Helena said, clearing her throat.

"I do," Irene smiled. "Then you can tell me how you got to Gloria's apartment and back so quickly."

Helena stared at the older woman. "I should have fired you when I had the chance."

"You tried; I just never listened," Irene retorted and waved goodbye as she went to the car.

Irene was in the car and on her phone before Helena had shut all the lights off and gone upstairs.

' _I agree; something is going on with her. I hope she can talk to you as I believe she really wants to get at whatever this is_ ,' - read the text she sent to Myka.

' _Thanks, Irene_ ,' Myka replied, and waited for Helena.

* * *

Helena stood at the bottom of the stairs and took note that something felt different inside her. She didn't want to think about what it was. She wanted to get upstairs and kiss Cate goodnight and take her bath. After placing the kiss on her sleeping daughter's head, Helena returned to her bedroom.

"How did it go?" Myka asked, sitting in bed with her reading glasses on.

"It went as well as it ever can with someone who is so stubborn," Helena sighed and Myka bit her lip.

"I'm glad," Myka said, getting out of bed to run the bath. "Now, I promised you a nice, relaxing bath," she said, taking Helena by the hand and pulling her into the bathroom.

"I'm having lunch…," Helena was about to say when Myka bent over and shut the warm water off in the tub. She turned and allowed the robe to slip off her shoulder, exposing a black lace strap.

"I should take this off," Myka said, slowly untying her robe and slipping it off. Now, the black lacy undergarments were in full view. "Ready?" she asked her wife, who stood there with her mouth agape. "I'll help you," she said and proceeded to open Helena's blouse, letting it fall off her. The Brit stood motionless, allowing the sensation of Myka's soft touch to foster the goosebumps rising across her skin.

"I do so need…," Helena said, but couldn't complete that thought.

"You do," Myka agreed. "You _really_ do."

She released Helena's pants and held onto her hand as she stepped out of them. Myka knelt down in front of Helena to remove her trouser socks and then gently allowed her hands to rise up her thighs, until she reached the elastic band of her panties.

Helena uttered, "Oh, God," and had to hold onto Myka's head to steady herself.

"And now this," Myka said, rising and unclasping Helena's bra in the front.

Helena was so turned on; she had to hold Myka's hand tightly to get into the tub. The last thing she wanted was to cool off.

"There we go," Myka said when her wife was finally sitting in the oversized tub. "Doesn't that feel good?" she asked as she lathered her hands and rubbed Helena's shoulders. "You feel tense."

"Yes, tense," Helena said, and Myka had to purse her lips at how she was able to reduce the queen of lexicons to one syllable words.

Myka's hands gently rubbed Helena's shoulders and then her arms, as she sat back in the tub. "Do you know how much I love you, Mrs. Bering-Wells?" Myka asked, sitting on the side of the tub and looking down into Helena's eyes.

"Yes," Helena replied. "As I do you, my love."

"I would do _anything_ for you, Helena," Myka continued.

"As I would you," Helena agreed.

"Good," Myka smiled, bending over and kissing Helena softly at first, then harder.

Myka pulled back and began the soapy trail down her wife's bent knee. Her arm extended well into the water until she touched Helena and made her gasp. "Let's see if we can get rid of that tension," she whispered and her fingers caressed and teased Helena until her arms flung out to clutch the top of the tub, bracing herself as the excitement mounted. Myka leaned in and kissed Helena just as the pressure cascaded and broke into a thousand sparks of relief.

"I have… missed you," Helena said even though they had done this less than forty eight hours before. "Come to me, Mrs. Bering-Wells," the Brit smiled and in one fell swoop, pulled Myka into the tub.

Myka yelled, water splashed over the sides, and Helena laughed.

"You are in so much trouble!" Myka teased, drenched.

"Oh, I do hope so," said the original troublemaker.


	7. Seeking Help

" **The public is wonderfully tolerant. It forgives everything except genius."** **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

Helena had the best sleep she had in weeks. It wasn't just that Myka exhausted her blissfully; it was that she was starting to deal with the things that were bothering her. Bantering with Irene was the jolt she needed.

And Myka… was _just_ beginning.

She had given a great deal of thought to the possible things that were bothering her wife. For all that they had gained in the past two years; there were losses in the form of changes. Helena walked away from the company that she had started; that had been her raison d'etre after leaving the Warehouse. She had spent long hours and long days in establishing the company that bared her name. _Wells Corp_ soon became the standard that other biotech companies were measured against. It was where Helena met and fell in love with Myka. And where she discovered her family.

Once Helena made up her mind to leave, there was no turning back. She took the birth of their daughter as the first chapter in their new beginning. But as was often the case, Helena didn't quite plan ahead.

Myka knew the loss of her routine, her daily friends, and work could all be at the heart of this moodiness. And, more importantly, Myka was able to sense that it brought up some very old issues. Some issues very close to the great inventor's heart.

The perplexing part of this puzzle for Myka was that, if there were any time in history that Helena was getting her due, it was now. Her name was synonymous with the latest in biotech inventions. Her book on romance was still on top of the best seller's list. It was a bit of a mystery. But if there was one thing Myka Bering-Wells was good at – it was solving puzzles and saving the day.

She had worked diligently with Bridget to find just the right mix of people for Helena's dinner. But Myka was about to take it a step further. She sneaked out of bed that morning as Helena slept and descended the long staircase. Then, biting her lower lip, she put her hand on the doorknob to Helena's laboratory in the lower level of the house. Myka rarely went there and not only because it was a chaotic room of everything out of place. Myka didn't mind the disarray as much as she didn't like Helena's occasional guest.

Years before, when the Warehouse saw fit to move itself, it relocated to a town in Upstate New York. In that move, the cosmic energy reconnected with Helena via the underground transportation system that Helena had built leading from her house to various points in the city. The doorway that suddenly appeared became a natural bridge to the Warehouse who manifested itself in a female voice when she wanted to communicate with Helena. It was the same voice that read to Helena when she was bronzed all those years. Myka knew there was a deep connection there, and yet, she was cautious. The Warehouse, it seemed, was always seeking out its _next_ Caretaker; and she had all but indicated the next one was Cate. Myka had warned the entity that hell would freeze over before she let her daughter be lured away by anything as ominous as the energy from the world's artifact warden. Actually, she threatened her.

Now, she was standing amidst papers, beakers, and other pieces of science equipment that lay strewn over tables and the floor. Walking slowly, she made her way to that doorway that had appeared during the Warehouse's relocation. The lawyer tentatively put her hand to the door, deciding to knock softly. She wasn't at all sure how this worked and doubted the energy force would be eager to communicate.

"Hello?" Myka said softly, as if there were a chance Helena could hear her two stories above. "Uhm, hello. This is Myka Bering-Wells? I don't know if you remember me. I don't even know if you're there. Actually…," Myka thought out loud," … I don't even know what you are. This is crazy," she concluded. "Look, it's about Helena…," she said and waited. She heard nothing; felt nothing. ' _Please don't appear like a ghost; please don't appear like a ghost,_ ' Myka thought over and over again, realizing she'd have to maneuver her way through the maze of chaos Helena left. Myka chastised herself for even entertaining the idea of doing this and was about to walk away when suddenly, she smelled apples.

"Is Helena okay?" came the voice of the entity that cherished Helena.

Myka turned around to make sure there was no apparition that accompanied the voice. "Oh, yes; she's good. Mostly."

"Mostly?" the voice asked.

"I need… your help," Myka said, almost cringing at what the response might be.

"For Helena?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Myka affirmed. "But it's… pretty _specific_."

"Yes?" the voice asked.

"I need you… to contact someone _really_ high up," Myka said, biting her lip.

"Go on," the Warehouse prompted her.

"Someone who knows Helena… and you… I think. I mean, you used to be housed there," Myka said.

"You want me to speak to the Queen?" the voice deduced correctly.

"Well, she won't take my call," Myka laughed at her own joke and then quickly cleared her throat. "Yes."

"What is the message?" the Warehouse asked.

"Please tell her… it's time to repay HG Wells," Myka said. " _My_ HG Wells," she clarified.

"I understand," said the entity that treasured the woman. "I will do it."

"Okay, thanks…," Myka sort of yelled when she heard a swishing noise behind the door. "If you could get back to me on that…," she said, softer now as she listened.

There was silence.

Myka made her way back upstairs to greet her daughter and wife good morning.

"What is that smile on your face about?" Helena asked, through half opened eyes.

"I'm just happy to see you," Myka said, without revealing any more details.

* * *

Myka was taking Cate to _Mommy & Me_ class; a group activity that Helena found too banal for her liking. She was going to lunch with Irene.

"Well, I've found something that I abhor more than play groups…," Helena tried, but Myka playfully slapped her hand.

"Don't even try. I know it helped to talk to her last night," Myka said knowingly.

"It might have helped… her," Helena tried, but Myka threw her a look.

"I think…," Myka said, closing in on her wife and gently tugging on a strand of dark hair, "… that you are so sexy when you're expressing your real feelings."

It took the genius a full minute to decipher what that meant. "You mean…," but there was the blank.

"I mean… admitting that you missed Irene, just like I do, is… I don't know, it's empowering. I like how it looks on you," Myka said, her finger tracing down Helena's forearm to her wrist.

Helena wasn't even entirely sure what Myka was saying, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying it. "I have… missed her," Helena admitted as sparks raced up her spine from Myka's touch.

"See?" Myka said, leaning in to kiss Helena's bottom lip. She enveloped it, gently biting it before pulling away. "So sexy."

Only Myka could speak words that caused the genius' prefrontal cortex to go offline.

"I do see," Helena agreed. She would have agreed to pink elephants if Myka told her they were dancing in their hallway.

"Well, I will see you later, then," Myka said, kissing Helena one more time for good measure.

Myka had a lot of things to get in order that day, the least of which was making sure their passports were in order.

Helena had finally seen the light and it was shining right on admitting her feelings. Leave it to her brainy wife to see the positive in all of that. It almost made her forget about Irene's attempt at tea.

* * *

"Well, you look bright and bushy-tailed this today," Irene noted when she met her friend at the designated lunch location.

"Before you think your emotional intervention had anything to do with my present state; please let me _stop_ you from embarrassing yourself. It had everything to do with my bath," Helena said cryptically to the woman who saw right through her.

"I bet it did," Irene smiled knowingly because she knew Myka would tend to any sore nerve Helena had.

The women were seated in the large room of the Palm Court in the Plaza Hotel. Irene chose it because she thought Helena would enjoy the ambiance.

"I just bought this," the Brit said nonchalantly as they perused the menus.

"This…?" Irene said, looking over the top of her reading glasses.

"This establishment; this building," Helena explained.

"This… whole place?" Irene remarked.

"Yes, all of it," Helena answered.

"In that case, you better hope I like this lunch. If not, I know where to send my complaints," the woman teased.

"As if I will be able to distinguish them from all the other grievances you air," Helena remarked.

"I stopped in to see Gloria before," Irene said slowly as she told the waiter what she wanted. "It's her day off," she said.

"Oh?" Helena replied and placed her order in perfect French.

"Wait! There is no one else in here," Irene remarked, looking around at the empty tables.

"That is because they do not serve lunch in the Palm Court," Helena informed her friend.

"But… I made reservations for lunch," Irene remarked perplexed.

"I guess knowing the new owner already has its benefits," Helena quipped.

"Do you… know anything about the… hotel business?" Irene asked, looking around.

"What's to know? People check in, people check out, people eat," Helena summed up.

Irene smiled to think the woman found purchasing real estate as her new hobby. Myka wasn't exaggerating when she said Helena was impulsively buying up locations.

"You saw Gloria? You didn't go there to help her with her wardrobe, did you?" Helena suddenly asked in horror.

"What if I did?" Irene asked she was the perfect 'straight man' to Helena's quips.

"In spite of the similarity in age…," Helena started.

"Oh, I'm sure Gloria would love that," said the woman who had at least ten years on the nurse.

"… and in spite of the fact that you made a career in a field that required little expertise…," Helena tried.

"I'm not paying for lunch if you keep this up," Irene said, folding her hands in her lap.

"… You are simply not qualified to offer that woman _any_ fashion advice; although _any_ would truly be an improvement. I'm suddenly conflicted about all of this," Helena admitted unabashedly.

"Well, we can't have that," Irene said. The older woman wasn't just following up on Helena's feelings; she was doing her part to set in motion anything else that might help the Brit. "I want you to go see Eileen and Claudia."

"I'm too busy," Helena said before the period was at the end of Irene's request.

"No, you're not," Irene countered.

Helena stared at the woman hard. "I find it amazing that not twenty-four hours after admitting I missed you, I am finding your presence utterly annoying all over again!" she blurted out.

Now, Irene could have responded – " _You missed me_?" just to make the point that Helena acknowledged it. But that wasn't Irene's style. Instead, Irene simply looked across the space of the small table and said;

"I think tomorrow would be good."

Helena moaned her reply, but she knew she was going.

* * *

Bridget sat in the large living room as Myka paced back and forth. "It's not like an answering service," she said fretfully. "So, how do I know when the answer will come back? Or what the answer will be? Suppose she says no! I mean, I can't take no for an answer," she ranted as she walked.

As was her talent, Bridget sat relaxed, with her leg tucked under her, as she listened. "So, let me see if I got this; you asked Helena's former caretaker from South Dakota who has sort of taken up a poltergeist connection downstairs since moving to New York, if she could reach out to Buckingham Palace and request that Helena be… what? Knighted?" Bridget summed up.

"Not knighted, but made a Dame," Myka said, trying to look as confident as she could.

"So the Queen of England is going to _Dame_ the Queen of Manhattan? _Damn_!" Bridget replied with her play on words.

"No?" Myka worried that it wasn't what Helena wanted.

"Do you really want to bring her British out any more than it is?" the southerner laughed.

"I love that about her," Myka said.

"Sure, we all love the accent, but if you make her a Dame, she might just try to recolonize us. I mean, it's starting to look like she owns a good chunk of New York," the private banker pointed out.

"Don't be silly," Myka said to her friend and sat on the couch. "Do you think Helena would want this?"

Bridget loved that her friend was thinking over the top thoughts to help pull her wife out of a funk. "I think anything you do will both impress and help our Brit," Bridget agreed.

"I hope so," Myka said, trying to push away the doubts that she was on the right track.

Just then, the familiar odor returned to the room. "Do you smell that?" Myka asked.

"Your perfume?" Bridget asked, oblivious to the fruity smell.

"Apples," Myka said slowly.

"You've got some olfactory skill there, kiddo," the taller woman noted.

"Watch the girls, please. I'll be right back," Myka said, rushing from the room to return to the laboratory.

Minutes later, she stood in front of the door. "Hello?" she whispered. "I'm back."

"It has been taken care of, Myka," the voice said softly.

"Good, okay then," Myka said and bobbed around, thoughts racing in her mind. "Wait! What do we do? Do we just show up at the palace? Oh! Is she going to pull her off the tourist line like they do in those Punk'd shows?" Myka nervously laughed and snorted. The awkward noise was loud and it made her shove her hands in her pockets and bit her lip. "No, that's just silly. I was just wondering…"

"A letter will come soon," the entity informed Myka. "The Queen is very straightforward."

"Yes, yes, of course she is. Okay, thanks…," Myka said, walking away. She tried to walk calmly always and didn't scream until she was back upstairs in the hallway. "YES!" she yelled and startled the woman entering the front door.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked when she heard her wife yell.

"Couldn't be better. You?" Myka said, rushing to hug her wife.

"I'm very good now," the Brit admitted because she was in Myka's arms.


	8. Myka's Plan

" _ **Nothing is particularly hard if you divide it into small jobs." H**_ _ **enry Ford**_

* * *

One of the things that made Myka such a good lawyer was her ability to remain calm and stoic during proceedings. But knowing that the plan to have Helena knighted was underway, made her practically giddy with excitement.

"That woman is setting mouse traps… Oh, surprise! Bridget is here," Helena said when she saw the woman in their living room.

"You _almost_ said that like you were happy, Hel," the friend teased.

"Not at all," Helena refuted. "I've had lunch with Irene, so my day can only improve."

"You _know_ that we all _know_ that you adore her, right?" Bridget said because she loved teasing the Brit.

"You _know_ , that I _know_ …," Helena was retorting when Myka interrupted the _tete e tete._

"Who is setting mouse traps? Do we have mice? Helena, please tell me we don't," Myka pleaded.

"We have … _pests_ ," Helena smiled slyly, looking at the guest. "…but no rodents."

"Okay, that was good," Bridget had to admit.

"Gloria is setting traps," Helena answered.

"Should we get her an exterminator?" Myka asked, thinking they were talking about a real issue.

"No, I'll take care of it," Helena assured her.

"Oh, Helena, the papers are ready on the _Flatiron_ building," Bridget updated her client.

"You.. bought the… _Flatiron_ building?" Myka said, since this was the first she was hearing of it.

"I'm making a bid, darling," Helena said, casting Bridget a side look.

"Helena, I'm going to need some help with the filings. I was thinking of asking Millie," Myka said of her former assistant.

"Good idea," Helena agreed.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Myka jumped out of her seat.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted excitedly.

"What?" Helena asked.

"She's excited there's … someone at the door…," Bridget tried to cover for her friend.

"I can see that," Helena dismissed the attempt. "How is your wife?" she segued on purpose.

"Still trying to find you the perfect tailor," Bridget assured Helena because she understood that the Brit felt the designer had no other task more important.

"How difficult could that be?" asked the woman who had refused the last four applicants.

"I'll get the … door," Myka said, rushing outside.

"Already?" Bridget asked, causing Helena to just stare at her.

The two overheard Myka speaking to someone, asking them to come in and to wait a minute. Then, she ran and got Cate and called Helena into the hallway. Pete had been in the kitchen showing the girls how to make Egg Cream drinks and was covered in chocolate. Shannon ran to Bridget as they gathered.

"Helena," Myka said when they came out, "… this man is here for you."

"All the way from…. that was fast," Bridget said, sizing up the guy.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells," the man in the three piece suit said with a British accent, "… I am here on behalf of her Majesty."

"Is she alright?" Helena asked concerned.

"Yes, ma'am," he assured her and presented her with a letter. "She is most well and looks forward to seeing you."

As if sensing the importance of his visit, everyone stood still while Helena read the letter on the official stationary.

"Queen Elizabeth requests the honor of our presence," Helena read and looked up at Myka. Tears were already welling in Myka's eyes as Cate looked on. "I am…," Helena continued and her voice cracked, "… to be designated at a private ceremony."

"Oh, Helena!" Myka said and rushed at her wife to hug her; their daughter in between them.

"Her majesty requests that you make plans forthwith, " the man said, smiling.

" _Forthwith_? Is that like soon or in a week?" Pete asked, finally biting the apple that he had held to his mouth.

"Immediately," Bridget whispered.

"What does this mean?" Pete asked.

"It means you'll be curtsying to Helena next time you see her," Bridget explained.

"I sort of do tha… WHAAAT?" Pete asked, covering up his slip.

The man bowed and left. Helena stared at the letter. "I don't understand," she said sincerely.

"It's simple, Helena," Myka said softly. "You're getting your due."

"When do we go?" Bridget asked and her friends stared at her. "Come on, you're not going to let us miss out on missing the Queen. I mean, the other one," Bridget clarified.

"This is…," Helena started to say and her eyes darted back and forth, "… very serious. Very serious, indeed."

"As opposed to the fun and frolic you Brits are known for?" Bridget had to ask. Myka shot her a look, but as usual, it was sent with a smile.

And then sealing the deal, the friend pointed out: "Sarah is going to have to get started on your attire." The banker's wife was the premier fashion designer and a favorite of Helena's.

"Yes; simple, but elegant, pastel perhaps. A dress with a coat," Helena suggested.

"Oh, man; we don't have to wear those hats, do we?" Pete said and then thought about that. "I mean Jane. Jane won't have to wear one of those…?" he said, making a circular motion with his hand over his head.

"When is this?" Myka asked, taking the letter to look at it.

"Tomorrow, except it can't be tomorrow," Helena thought through. "I'll tell her Majesty right away. She'll understand."

"Why can't it be tomorrow?" Myka asked, even though she could think of a dozen reasons why it was too soon.

"Irene wants me to go to Wells Corp. I'm not dealing with that woman again today to tell her I can't go," Helena explained. With that, she rushed in the library to communicate the conflict in schedule.

"It's amazing how much she can't stand the woman she just clearly postponed the Queen of England for," Bridget noted.

Myka smiled and nudged her friend who often delivered the truth in a humorous way. "You know, you have to tell Sarah she only has a day to…," Myka was pointing out, erasing the grin on her friend's face.

"Oh, damn!" she yelled and then apologized to Cate, Shannon and Pete Jr. for her poor choice of words.

"Mummy says _bullocks_ ," Cate explained, having spent a great deal of time with her mother in the laboratory.

" _Bullocks_ it is," Bridget smiled.

* * *

Myka asked Bridget to watch Cate as she went to take care of something. She descended the stairs once again and approached the door.

"Thank you," Myka said because her upbringing of good manners was deeply ingrained.

" _Your welcome_ ," came the response.

Politeness may have coursed through Myka's veins, but she wore her protective nature like a shield. She turned back and looked at the passageway.

In case there was any doubt about the Warehouse's claim on Cate, she said; "This changes nothing."

Even the entity could tell the difference in her tone of voice.

* * *

The next morning, the alarm had not gone off yet, but Claudia heard her wife mumbling and stirring around in the dark. She had programmed everything in their home to coordinate for their morning routine. The shower turned on, the coffee was being made, and every report that the young entrepreneur needed was waiting on her laptop. It was good being married to a tech genius.

"Do you… need help?" Claudia called when she saw clothes come flying out of the closet.

"No, no; I'm good," answered Eileen.

"Oh, brother," the techie said as she got up to see what had her wife up so early. "What… are you doing?" she asked, poking her head inside the door.

Ever since the phone call from Irene the night before, telling them that Helena had finally agreed to visit her old company; _aka_ \- their new company, Eileen was in a panic.

"She's not going to like the set-up; you know that, right?" Eileen asked instead of answering. "She's going to lose it when she sees what we've done!"

"What? No, she's… okay, but we tried to tell her everything we were doing and she said she trusted us to do what was best," Claudia reminded her.

"Yes! And we believed her?! What were we thinking?" Eileen yelled.

Claudia reached out and grabbed her wife's hands and held them. "We were thinking that Helena put us in charge for a reason. We were thinking that she wants us to make this our own company and we were thinking we were making the best choices."

Eileen stopped moving and took that all in. Her calm, rational wife was right. They had asked Helena several times to hear what they were thinking of doing, and each time, she said she didn't want to influence them in any way. ' _Make your own mark on the world_ ,' she counseled them.

"You're right, you're right," Eileen finally conceded and leaned in to kiss the lips that had spoken those lucid thoughts.

"Let's have some breakfast and we'll talk about how we want the day to go," Claudia said and walked her wife out of the closet, down the stairs and into their spacious kitchen on the first floor of their duplex.

"You are so logical," Eileen said as they sat across from one another, eating cereal.

"I am; aren't I?" Claudia laughed.

The sun was barely up when they heard the elevator door opened to their apartment.

"Good morning, how are two favorite women besides your mother," John Sullivan gave the long greeting, as he walked into the kitchen, carrying a tool belt and a large thermal bag.

"What time did you leave Brooklyn?" his daughter asked because it was a least a thirty minute drive.

"Your mom had an early shift at the hospital, so I dropped her off," he smiled as he put this tools and the large bag down.

"What's this?" Claudia asked her favorite father-in-law who was more like a father to her.

"This is your mother's melt in your mouth herb crusted chicken," he said, pulling out the large dish. "And some other things," he continued as the plastic containers piled up.

"We don't need all of this," Eileen said, feeling bad that her mother cooked up a storm.

"Well, this… and this…. Oh, she made these?" Claudia perused the selections. "We don't want to be impolite," she proffered as she put all the food in the refrigerator.

"Why are you guys up so early?" he asked, as he drank his coffee.

"Helena is coming today," his CEO daughter said.

"Oh, geez," the usually calm man said. "First time?"

"Yeah," the two women answered.

One of the reasons John Sullivan visited his daughter and her wife so often was because he had a passion for repairing things. He was convinced that the oversized penthouse had so many rooms that there had to be some issue every day. And if there wasn't, he poked around doing surveillance.

"You okay?" he asked them.

"Check back later," Eileen suggested.

The man promised he would and said he was off to get some supplies for the nagging pipe issue in the third guest bathroom.

"I'm so glad Helena gave you this place so your father could retire and become a handyman," Claudia laughed.

Then, they returned upstairs to take their time getting ready.

* * *

Gloria Brown, RN, had enjoyed her day off and was feeling well rested. She had a lovely visit from Irene, a woman she admired, but didn't envy. When she explained Helena's latest escapade of appearing in her closet, Irene did what she usually did. She asked Gloria to be patient with her. She told Irene she put mouse traps down – at least to give her some warning if the woman was brazen enough to try it again.

When she heard the contraptions go off the next morning, the woman awoke with a start. She rushed to the closet and grimaced that she might hear Helena scream out in pain. She had put up a big sign that said; _Warning: several mouse traps have been set to keep out intruders_. If only Helena had heeded that warning, she thought.

But once again, when the woman opened her closet, she was surprised.

"Well, I'll be!" she said, stepping inside and seeing that both traps had been set off without any sign of an intruder. "How is that possible?" she asked out loud… and then heard the response:

"Did you know... _vibration_ can trigger those nasty things to go off?" came the heavy British accent from behind her… in her bedroom.

Once more, the intruder scared her and made her clutch her chest. "HELENA!" the woman yelled as she turned to see her already inside her bedroom. "How did you…?"

"You asked me not to come through the closet and to enter your apartment through the front door," Helena explained with a sly, victorious grin. "So, I did," the Brit said, sitting down in the chair.

Gloria needed to sit down before she listed the reasons why Helena was wrong. "Helena…," she tried, still startled by the surprise entrance.

"There is no pleasing you," Helena complained.

"When I said come in the front door, I meant; ring the doorbell and wait for me to answer," Gloria outlined and couldn't believe she had to.

"Seems like a waste of time. Anyway, would you mind terribly if we got off _you_ for a minute, even though this visit does in fact, pertain to you?" the Brit asked politely.

"I can't fight this early," Gloria said, putting her hand in her head and wishing Irene was here to witness this.

"Good," Helena smiled. "Now, we're going to England tomorrow, so I need you to get your affairs in order."

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret this, but …. What?" Gloria asked.

"We're going to England tomorrow…. Is it my accent?" Helena asked about the difficulty in understanding the message.

"It's your brain," Gloria said. "What does this to do with me?"

"You're going," Helena said, benevolently connecting the dots.

"Helena, even if I wanted to go to England, do you think I can just go into the hospital and tell them I'm taking off? We work on a scheduling system. You know, where a certain number of people have to be there. I don't see how you expect me to go. Oh, God, I need coffee," the nurse moaned and got up and walked outside to her kitchen.

"I don't see why you make things so complicated. Myka and Cate are going, so of course, I expect you to go," Helena explained as she followed.

Gloria stopped to look at her front door which showed no sign of forced entry and was locked. "You locked it again?" the woman asked.

"You can never be too careful," Helena smiled back.

Helena waited until the woman poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. It was the least she could do.

"Can I assume you have a passport?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Gloria gave the shortest answer. "But work… Helena."

"Not to worry; I'm sure I know someone…," the intruder said, thinking of her contacts.

"It's not that simple. Someone will have to work my shift and that person will be inconvenienced because you want me to go abroad at a moment's notice," Gloria explained, hoping one of those points stood out.

"Oh, I see," Helena said slowly, realizing this would take a little more effort than she expected. "I wanted you to be there…," came the real reason. "To meet the Queen."

"The Queen?" Gloria laughed, unaware of what was going on. "The Queen of England?"

"What other Queen is there?" Helena asked in all seriousness. "That I would travel for?"

"You're going to see the Queen and you want me to come?" Gloria asked incredulously.

"Do they have an audiologist at the hospital where you work?" asked the woman who was losing patience.

"Let's try this; why are you going?" Gloria reworded.

"Oh, I'm being knighted in a ceremony and we are all going," Helena finally explained.

"Helena, that's wonderful! I would be honored to go," Gloria said, changing her tune now that she had all the facts. "I'll try to …"

"Please do and don't make me buy the hospital just so I can get someone to work for you, if at all possible," Helena asked.

"I'll do my best," Gloria said, her annoyance melted away with the wonderful reason for the visit.

"Well, we'll make do with _that_ ," Helena said and got up to leave. "You know, it would be faster for me…," she pointed out as she pointed to the closet.

Gloria shook her head and then, pointed. "Just be careful," she implored, allowing the woman to exit through the secret passageway. "I just know I am going to regret that," she said to herself.


	9. By Invitation Only

A/N: Seemed only fitting to post something on HG Wells' **birthday**. Thanks for reading along and for all the feedback. Much appreciated.

* * *

" **Talent perceives differences; genius, unity." William Butler Yeats**

* * *

Jane Tierney-Lattimer woke up that morning and found her husband sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her.

"Oh, thanks," the Chief of Detectives said, reaching out for the much needed cup of coffee. "You're my hero."

Pete had wanted to tell his wife about the invitation to Helena's designation event, but she was working late and got in at two in the morning.

"This case is kicking my butt," she admitted as she sat up. "Where's Pete Jr.?"

"He's sleeping," her husband assured her. "Listen…"

"Now, they want me to consult with a guy who's dealt with this kind of stuff before," Jane lamented, unaware that her husband was trying to tell her something.

"Well, that's good, right?" Pete said.

"Yeah, the dude is with Scotland Yard, so no way am I going over there," her nard nosed New Yorker said.

"Well, speaking of going to merry old England," Pete said.

"I'm not leaving you two," Jane said because she made it a daily promise that her family came first.

"I have a way for us to all go," Pete smiled.

"Air fare, hotel, Pete, it's so much money," the woman said.

"Actually, I think we can hitch a ride," Pete said because Myka shared that if everyone was going, they'd used the rarely used private jet.

"You know there's that big pond between us and them, right?" Jane laughed, thinking her sweet husband was just trying to help.

"Helena is going to be knighted and we're invited!" he yelled, standing up.

"What?" Jane asked, thinking she might have a harder time solving the cryptic message her husband was relaying than the terrorist linked case she was working on.

"HG is being Damed!" Pete explained.

"What does that even mean?" Jane asked. "Like Judi Dench? Maggie Smith?"

"Well, yeah, except HG is getting it for being a genius and like…," he whispered, looking around even though no one was there; "… you know, like a hundred and fifty years old!"

That fact, shared among the couple's closest friends, was still hard for some to get their head around. But Jane took it at face value because she had come to respect Helena and she always trusted Myka.

"She was there…," Jane said, thinking about it.

"When it was Queen Victoria!" Pete said.

"Damn!" Jane uttered.

"No, it's _Dame_ , I checked," Pete explained.

"And she wants us to go?" his wife asked.

"Yep! And we have to wear hats. Do you have a hat?" Pete asked.

"You know I do; but I don't think a fedora is on the acceptable list. I'm not wearing one of those flowery things, Pete," Jane said.

"Okay, okay, but there's a list of things and we have to read them on the way over," Pete said.

Jane could tell how excited he was to be invited and she knew how much the Brit meant to him, after all these years of devoted service to her.

"Okay, then…," Jane agreed, making life easy for him. No man wants to be caught between two of the most important women in his life.

"GREAT!" he shouted and started to talk in a faux British accent.

"Pete?" she said, making his turn to look at her. "Whatever you pack, leave that accent home."

* * *

Myka knew that going back to Wells Corp would be a big deal for Helena. "Would you like Cate and me to come with you?" she asked over tea that morning.

"Yes," Helena said, because she didn't want to admit she was hesitant, but the fact that this was her first visit since she left said it all.

The woman how had a longer history than anyone, didn't like looking back. As much as her past had held the seeds of her genius; it was also the place of loss and torment.

Irene arrived bright and early and was delighted when Myka said they were all going.

"I know this is big," Myka whispered to her as she helped Cate on with her coat. "I'm sort of glad you insisted she go."

"I am afraid it's like removing a Band-Aid," Irene confessed. "Sometimes, with her, you have to rip it off."

Helena came down the stairs, dressed impeccably. "Oh, thank God," she said upon seeing her friend.

"Glad to see me, Helena?" Irene asked.

"Glad to see you found something to wear," Helena said of the woman's pink suit.

"I don't think she likes my attire since I retired," Irene commented to Myka.

"I've never liked your attire," Helena corrected her. "But your retirement clothes are especially…," and Myka coughed to make sure her wife chose her words wisely in front of the two year old listening. "… interesting."

Irene stifled her laugh because she knew Helena was serious. The woman was easily offended by other's wardrobes.

* * *

"Oh, by the way," Helena said on their way to the building, "... we're all going abroad tomorrow."

"Are you?" Irene asked and looked at Myka.

"By all…," Myka started to explain.

"So, please, get your best outfits together. You're meeting the Queen," Helena said, with the least amount of information possible.

"Right!" Irene laughed.

"Helena is invited to be… _designated_. For real," Myka explained. "She wants us all to be there tomorrow."

"Actually, she wanted us today, but I knew what a fit you'd throw if we upset your plans, so here we are," Helena said, throwing her hands up at the building she built from the ground up.

The news was enough to distract Irene from her purpose for accompanying Helena. She forgot to warn her about the many changes she was about to see.

"Bullocks," Helena said, when Irene remained motionless, taking in the story. "Shall we?" she said, going through the main doorway.

Then, the woman who had designed the entire Well Corp stopped short in her tracks.

"Oh, Helena, I meant to tell you…," Irene said, rushing in after Myka and Cate joined the Brit.

"SO BIG!" Cate said, throwing her arms up in the air.

The interior that once housed a paneled entrance with a bank of elevators and a front desk was now one large opened space with large glass windows. There were stations behind a glass wall where individuals worked at desks next to one another. Groups of people gathered at stations or around large screens as they collaborated on projects.

A screech announced Claudia's arrival as she rushed towards them. "Where my CATE!" she yelled, making a fuss over her favorite toddler.

"I'm here!" Cate said, as if she needed to clarify that.

"She is so… _you know who_ ," the techie said, bending down to pick her up. "Hello, hello," Claudia said, leaning in to kiss her friends. One look at Helena's wild-eyed expression told her Irene had not done her job. "You didn't tell her?"

"I… there… she's…," Irene started three separate thoughts.

"Oh, oh, Helena, you finally broke Irene?" Claudia teased.

Just then, a staff member flew out of the long tubular structure that connected to an upper floor. He landed at the high-heeled feet of the former CEO. He didn't quite have a handle of the shoot transportation system and seemed dazed when he stood up to face the dark eyed woman glaring at him.

"Holy crap! You're…," he stammered.

"…Not amused," Helena completed his thought. "What…?"

"Oh, that's our slide so people can slide…," Claudia stumbled over the explanation.

"Looks like fun," Myka whispered.

There was an entirely new look to the space that once was Helena's reign. When Eileen and Claudia took over, they created a very different feel with open spaces and no offices.

"My office?" Helena asked and Claudia gulped.

"We… sort of left that intact," the techie explained because no one could bring themselves to dismantle it.

Helena nodded, but bore no expression. Then, she caught sight of her brother's great-great granddaughter behind a glass partition. She walked over slowly as she watched the young woman conduct a meeting with at least twenty people. Helena couldn't hear anything, but she could tell from the way the young woman moved, everyone knew she was definitely in charge.

Irene and Myka caught the smile of satisfaction that crept across Helena's face. She was proud of the woman who once occupied the desk outside of her office. Eileen had come a long way.

When Eileen caught sight of Helena, she quickly concluded the meeting and rushed out to greet her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you," she apologized and hugged Helena warmly. Then, she did the same with Myka and Irene and gave Cate a big greeting.

Helena listened as Eileen and Claudia explained the architectural design of the interior and the purpose behind each selection. She raised an eyebrow when Eileen introduced her to a group of young women that she shared were among their top programmers.

"You're not surprised they're all women are you, H?" Claudia joked.

"I'm surprised they're all of legal age," said the former CEO who felt the group looked so young.

"Hurts, don't it?" Irene said to Myka.

The groups were appropriately intimidated by Helena's appearance, even though she eventually warmed up to them and remained polite.

Irene looked around and sighed. There was definitely a feeling of nostalgia as she thought back to how she first came to work for Helena. And how Myka came to be the love of Helena's life.

"There's such history here, isn't there?" Irene said to Helena.

The taller woman looked around; her dark eyes gazing out on the place. But she never said a word.

This is what worried Irene.

"I do hope the two of you can take the next couple of days off," Helena said.

"Oh, I have this huge project," Claudia was saying Myka offered more information.

"Helena is going to be designated by the Queen and we're all invited," she smiled.

"Designated?" Eileen said.

"By the Queen?" Claudia added. "What… what does that mean?"

"It means the Queen is knighting Helena," Myka said proudly, her chest naturally protruding with pride.

"And I already put her off one day because of this one," Helena explained, casting an eye at Irene. "So, tomorrow it must be."

"You … really put the Queen off… because of me?" Irene asked astounded.

"Yes," Helena said. "Believe it or not, _she_ does not whine as badly as you do."

And with that, Helena concluded her tour of the new Wells Corp and started to walk out of the building.

"God, I miss her so much," Eileen admitted.

"We are so going to England," Claudia concluded.


	10. Slight Detour

" **Let us not take ourselves too seriously." Queen Elizabeth II**

* * *

Irene was still trying to understand that Helena had postponed her meeting with the Queen because of her. She wasn't so distracted, though, that she hadn't noticed the lack of response on Helena's part to being back at Wells Corp.

"You see it, too, yes?" she whispered to Myka, who nodded her head. "Are you… sensing anything?" Irene asked. As Helena's original _One_ ; the singular person who is emotionally tied to a Warehouse agent; she knew Myka, as her present and eternal _One_ , would be able to feel whatever Helena was going through.

"Nothing," she said, sadly. More than anything, Myka wanted to be able to help her wife wade through any troubled water.

"What do you make of that?" Irene asked because Helena typically wore her anger on her sleeve.

"It's deep," Myka said. "And that means, it's from a long time ago."

"Christina?" Irene asked of the saddest memory in Helena's life.

"I don't think so. She's talked about that; she's aware of it," Myka replied.

"You two have a great deal to get done before we leave," Helena informed her wife and friend. "Least of which is learning how to properly curtsey."

"Oh, Helena," Irene teased her friend; "… we've been doing that with you for years."

"I cannot believe I am bringing a bunch of Americans to meet the Queen," Helena huffed and turned to Myka. "No offense, darling."

"No, none taken," Myka laughed.

* * *

Back home, Helena was enjoying dinner with Cate later that day, when Myka came in with some papers. "Helena, I've been looking at the schedule and we have to leave very, very early tomorrow," she announced. "I've called everyone and arranged to have cars pick them up and bring them to the airport."

"Mommy is very organized, indeed," Helena commented to Cate.

"In-deed!" Cate repeated.

"We'll sleep on the plane," Myka continued, sitting down.

"Good, that way we can go through everyone's suitcases to see what clothes they brought," Helena decided.

"I think we might just want to take our chances," Myka suggested.

"Really? Jane? Irene? GLORIA?" she asked with heightened horror. "I've seen the contents of that woman's closet, Myka. It's scary."

Myka wanted to ask when and how, but wasn't sure there was time. There was a lot to do to get ready.

The cars picked up all their friends and delivered them to JFK International airport. The staff of the private jet whisked everyone on board and helped them get settled in. Sleepy toddlers lay with their heads on their parents' shoulders until they were secured in their seats. Except Cate, who insisted on running to the plane and standing outside the cockpit. She took a long look inside, much to the amusement of the pilot and copilot.

"Any questions, little lady?" the friendly copilot asked.

"Piston or turboprop?" Cate inquired and stunned him.

The female pilot smiled broadly. "I hope I'm still flying when you take over, Miss Cate," she laughed.

* * *

Everyone settled into their seats and were handed packets to look over before they landed. Most of it had to do with the correct protocols for meeting the Monarch. Only Pete insisted on getting up and practicing in the aisle. "Your MAD-JUS-TY!" he would say with great emphasis.

"You know they'll lock you in the Tower if you insult her," Irene teased him.

"The Queen?" Pete asked aghast.

"Oh, no; I meant Helena," Irene laughed.

Eileen and Claudia were the last to rush on the plane. They immediately went to Cate and started to play with her.

"Shouldn't she be asleep with the other short ones?" Claudia whispered to her wife.

"I don't think she realizes she's one of them and not one of the grown-ups," Eileen laughed.

"Which group are… oh, never mind," Claudia said and went back to playing with Cate.

Helena was busy talking to Bridget's wife; Sarah. "I do hope those trunks they brought on board are filled with emergency outfits for everyone."

"I really don't think we're going to need…," Sarah attempted to contradict the woman in charge.

"Gloria, dear, would you share with Sarah what it is that you packed for this trip?" Helena requested.

Expecting nothing but compliance, Helena stared at Sarah, expecting a look of horror to appear.

"I will not," Gloria smiled and crossed her hands in front of her.

Sarah smiled; Bridget broke out in laughter, but Helena was not to be out done. "I will have very little influence when they drag you from Buckingham Palace and lock you up for upsetting the Queen."

"Your lack of influence? Is that because they think of you as _American_ now?" Gloria asked, putting an end to the discussion.

"Take that back!" Helena demanded, thinking that was a low blow. "Myka!" she called out the way one does when friends just crossed a line and you need backup.

"My money is on Gloria," Jane whispered to Bridget.

"I don't know," Bridget hesitated, even though she was always willing to take a bet. "… I wouldn't count the Dame out just yet."

Ruffled feathers were finally smoothed over, but not before Myka reminded her wife they had a lot to think about before they landed. Finally, silence overtook the cabin as everyone fell asleep.

* * *

The plane landed, the bags and trunks were unloaded, and everyone made their way to waiting cars.

"It didn't say what hotel," Bridget noted, leafing through their packet. It took a while before Bridget noticed the signs, indicating they were getting closer and closer to their palace destination. "You have _GOT_ to be kidding me!" she said, as she peered out at the large structures up ahead.

"What is it?" Sarah asked as Shannon announced she wanted to go … _THERE_!" she pointed.

"We're staying with… the Princes?" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Bridget said. "I always thought of Harry as a kindred spirit," she said of the wild royal.

"That was before you both were married," Sarah smiled at her wife.

"Kensington Palace? Where do we … what does it say… how do we address Princes?" Pete stammered, flipping through the pages and not finding it.

"Yo! Harry?" his wife, Jane suggested.

"I don't… no, no, definitely not that," Pete said.

The Kensington Palace staff was ready and waiting and opened up all the car doors to allow the guests the first glimpse of their residential quarters.

"Smell that, Myka?" Helena said, taking a deep breath and looking skyward.

"England?" Myka guessed.

"Yes," Helena said and Myka was glad she got it right. Her wife would always hold a special spot in her heart for her native country; of that, she had no doubt.

As soon as they entered the large apartment where they were staying, young children ran to greet the American guests. It was the future King and his sibling that rushed to say hello and invite the children to play. A very enthusiastic trio of Cate, Shannon and Pete Jr. joined the royals and ran off to play.

"Well, I'll be…," Gloria said when she saw the future King and Queen approach, welcoming everyone.

"I really hope his brother comes," Bridget whispered to Sarah.

Introductions were made and Myka smiled at how excited they seemed to meet her wife.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells, it is our honor to finally get to meet you," the Prince said enthusiastically.

In the meantime, Jane was quietly reminding her husband to take deep breaths, because he hadn't taken one in sometime. When the hosts approached him, he all but bowed and announced he had a bowler hat for the occasion.

"Not now, I'm not wearing it now," he stammered, stating the obvious. "But for when your grandmother Dames Helena. Is it okay to call her your grandmother?" he asked, bending over, out of breath again. The man's utter sincerity made up for his total lack of decorum, which the couple was more than happy to overlook.

"They can forgive almost anything," Helena said to Irene.

"Because we're not used to this?" Irene asked.

"Because you're Americans," Helena explained.

Everyone attended a luncheon in Helena's honor. It was then, that Bridget was granted her wish.

"You just know he'd be the _life_ of the party," Bridget said out of the side of her mouth to Sarah.

"You mean, one that you weren't already at, right?" laughed her wife.

Myka was touched that the royal family in attendance seemed almost as enthusiastic as they were to witness this auspicious occasion. The ceremony was to be later that afternoon, with a small dinner afterwards.

* * *

Finally, it was time for everyone to retire to their rooms to get ready.

Pete was the first to rush out. "He's been ready since before we left, " Jane said, taking Pete Jr. by the hand.

"I want my hat, too," her son announced because his father had brought several to choose from. "Like mommy's," he said of the fedora that was usually atop her head at work.

"Me, too," Shannon announced.

"Mommy has flowers if you want," Sarah explained to Shannon.

"Nope! I want a hat like Pete's," the strong willed Shannon said. "And boots."

"The apple does not fall far from the tree," Bridget said proudly of her daughter's stubbornness about attire.

"Geneticists should really be working on that," Helena lamented.

Myka and Helena went to their designated room with Cate. "I want this, and this, and that!" Cate picked out her dress with a jacket and shoes.

"Oh, thank God!" her British mother said, sighing relief that the choices were appropriate.

"Mrs. Bering-Wells," the attendant said and presented Helena with the outfit Sarah Styles had made. It was a gorgeous A-line dress in light pink with a navy blue coat over it.

"That medal is heavy," Sarah said, walking in with Bridget and referring to the one the Queen would pin on her during the ceremony. "I made the coat to withstand it."

"Check it out, Hel," Bridget said excitedly because what she couldn't wait to see Helena's face when she saw the inside of the coat.

Sarah Styles was, indeed, a master designer. Myka opened the jacket to show a matching light pink lining. "Oh, wow…," Myka said, when she saw that the design on the inside of the coat was in fact, all the titles of HG Wells' books in script.

"This is…," Helena said, softly running her fingers over the designs, " … lovely. Truly, lovely. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Sarah said, pleased that the Brit liked it.

Suddenly, Jane appeared in the doorway of Myka and Helena's apartment. "I'm so sorry…," she said as Pete Jr. ran in, dressed appropriately in dark navy shorts and a white shirt and jacket. Atop his head was in fact, the blue fedora Pete bought him.

"He looks adorable," Myka said as he ran to Cate.

"Not him," Jane said and then they all saw it.

"Oh, dear God," Helena let out as they turned to stare.

There stood Pete Lattimer, dressed to the nines… in a kilt; the native Scottish attire.

"Wow!" Bridget was the first to comment. "I wish I had thought of that."

"If he has a bagpipe, I will shoot him," Helena announced.

"Don't be intimidated by these legs, ladies," Pete said as Jane dropped her head into his hands.

"There was no talking him out of it," Jane tried.

"I had the bowler hat, HG; but this was just a better choice," Pete explained, dressed in the tartan attire.

"I am praying now for high winds," Bridget confessed and Myka and Sarah playfully elbowed her.

Helena asked them all to leave so she could get ready. "It will do the lot of you no good if I am not in attendance," she explained.

They took their leave as requested.

In that moment alone, Myka helped Helena prepare.

"Are you nervous?" Myka asked her wife.

"Not a 'tall," Helena said, making Myka smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Helena," she gushed at the Brit.

"That means the world to me, Myka," Helena said and donned her one of a kind – _HG Wells_ inspired ensemble.

The friends gathered in the hallway and were divided into cars to take them to Buckingham Palace. It was a short ride through the main gates and up to the entrance. They walked inside and were escorted to the large room where the Queen would make her appearance shortly.

"Gotta admit, I did not realize how cold it was here in the palace," Pete said, rubbing his knees to keep them warm.

A guard banged a heavy staff on the floor announcing that the Queen was arriving.

The whitehaired, bespectacled woman; who looked like anyone's favorite grandmother, smiled as she approached Helena.

"Helena," she said warmly and Helena curtseyed. "Myka," the woman said next, and extended her hand to Myka.

"Your Majesty," both women replied.

"And who do we have…," the Queen was asking when Cate, walking very erect until she was in front of the woman, then bowed with great exaggeration and announced: "I am Catherine Elizabeth Irene Bering-Wells and I am pleased to meet you!"

The Queen's eyebrows rose at seeing this tiny creature with the large vocabulary. "Well, it is my pleasure, Miss Catherine Elizabeth Irene Bering-Wells," she repeated.

"You may call me Cate," the youngster suggested and the room broke out in hushed laughter. "All my friends do," the youngster cupped her hands near her mouth to inform the woman.

"Cate, it is," the Queen agreed.

With that, the longest reigning monarch ascended the two steps to the staging area and turned to face the small crowd.

"I am glad you could all be here today. However, I feel it is my duty," she spoke to them, "… to tell you that I have had to refuse the request to make Helena a Dame, at this time."

Helena's heart sank as she tried to figure out why she would be summoned all the way to Buckingham Palace to be turned down.

But while Helena was confused; Myka was becoming upset.

" _Excuse_ me?" Myka blurted out, forgetting all protocol that she had rehearsed.

The Queen looked surprised. The crowd murmured, but Helena rushed to her wife's defense.

"Your Majesty; forgive her; she's …. ," she tried to explain.

"American?" the Queen guessed the reason.

"I was going to say… protective," Helena said, which was the truth.

"I see," said the Monarch who didn't crack a smile.

"Holy bullocks," Bridget said out loud.

"Ho-ly bull-ox!" Shannon repeated.


	11. This is Not the Queen's First Rodeo

**A/N: I hope you will be familiar with the canon of Warehouse 13 and how the previous Warehouse; Number 12 was located in London. If any of this is confusing ... please PM me and I'll do my best to explain.**

* * *

" **You see, at the end of the day, my most important title is still 'mom-in-chief'. My daughters are still the heart of my heart and the center of my world." Michelle Obama**

* * *

Helena was _less_ concerned about not receiving her promised designation, than she was about her wife, who was about to upset the entire royal household with her outburst.

"Is _this_ … how they do things?" Myka turned in horror to her wife. "In your _beloved_ England?!"

"Okay, they're sending her to the Tower. We're going to need a lawyer," Pete said, of his friend's impending arrest.

"She _is_ … the lawyer," Jane whispered to remind him.

"If I hear – ' _off with her head_ ," Pete worried out loud, "I'll wet my pants. Oh my God! I'm not wearing pants!" he said, practically twirling around.

"O…kay; let's not make this any worse," Jane begged as everyone watched what was going on in front.

Eileen tried to put her hand on Myka's arm to calm her, but it was so tense, Myka never felt it.

"So, all hell is going to break loose in the castle! They're _never_ going to agree to put the Yankee game on later, are they?" Claudia worried. Eileen put her arm around her wife. They didn't need anyone else losing it.

This was not the first time the longest reigning royal had seen someone upset by a decree. Palace guards stood ready to intervene, but the woman never lost control of the situation.

Bridget turned to Millie, Myka's former assistant and amazing cook. "We're gonna need a file in a cake soon," she whispered. "You can do that, right?"

Sui Generis, who stood next to Millie, watched the royal's calm demeanor. "At the risk of royal arrest, I think we should wait to hear what she has to say."

"Good, logical. We need someone logical right now," Bridget agreed, trying not to panic that her best friend was about to be dragged out of the palace.

And then, the Queen spoke:

"Helena, I am _acutely_ aware of your service to the Crown," she began and Myka tried to calm down, but was finding it hard to do. "No one has done more for us in so many different fields. Your…," and the woman paused because there were people in the room unaware of just what the Queen knew about her guest, "… _long_ years of dedication forbid me to issue anything _less_ than the title you deserve."

"Damn right!" Myka yelled and then, nearly passed out because she swore she only said those words in her head. Helena's strong arms caught Myka as her eyes pleaded with the Queen to understand.

"Do you wish to sit for the rest of the ceremony, dear?" the Queen asked compassionately.

Helena squeezed her wife's hand, hoping she heard that there _would_ _be_ a ceremony.

"No, I'm good," Myka said, straightening herself up.

"Go get 'em, Bering," Bridget whispered and Sarah begged her not to encourage the irate woman.

"Please come forward, Helena," the woman in charge beckoned, and added; "Alone." She emphasized that last word, for fear the entire crowd would move with Helena.

"Oh, she wants you. Just you. Okay," Myka said, shaking her head to get back into listening mode.

Taking the ceremonial sword, the Queen touched Helena's right shoulder and began saying: "After much consideration and consultation, Helena, it gives me great honor to bestow upon you, the title – _Duchess,_ " the woman smiled and touched the other shoulder.

The crowd's collective eyes widened as they listened to the change.

Then, a very stiff gentleman approached the Monarch with a red pillow. "From this day forward," the Queen announced, taking the tiara from the pillow and placing it on Helena's head: "You bear the formal title of… _Helena George Bering-Wells…Duchess of London_."

"Duchess? Damn! That's way better than Dame!" Claudia said, even though her hands were over her lips.

"Do we clap? Do we… I'm clapping," Pete said and did – the rest of the guests following him, mostly because no one read up to the page that said: _DO NOT APPLAUD._

The Queen gave Helena a careful stare, but Helena swore the woman's eyes were filled with sympathy.

"I am not done," the Queen announced and everyone stood back at attention. Then, turning to the pillow again, she removed a slightly smaller tiara and motioned for Myka to come forward.

"OHMYGOD!" Bridget thought she whispered. "That's it! I'm crying."

"I am so sorry," Myka said and then remembered you do not speak unless spoken to. "I'm sorry…for saying sorry," she said, apologizing for her apology.

"Bless you," the Queen smiled to Helena. The woman did not touch the sword, as Myka's title was a result of her being married to Helena. "From this day forward, you shall bear the title – _Duchess Myka Bering-Wells_." With that, the Queen placed the jeweled tiara on Myka's shaking head.

Gloria handed Irene a tissue as tears streamed down the woman's face. "This is just beautiful," Irene whispered.

Then, as if any more protocol could have been broken, someone tugged hard on the Queen's dress. All eyes stared as she looked down at Cate. The child bowed her head and moved forward, in an obvious gesture to receive _her_ headpiece.

The Queen got quite a chuckle out of that.

"And this… is for you," she said, taking a ring of flowers and putting it on Cate's head. "From this day forward, you shall be called – _Lady Catherine Elizabeth Irene Bering-Wells_."

"Okay, but remember? Call me _Cate_ ," the child repeated once the crown of flowers was on her head. "I told her to call me Cate, Mummy."

The Queen's staff was all shocked; but the Monarch just smiled at the group.

It was announced that the ceremony had concluded and that dinner would be pushed back one hour. No one said it, but everyone understood that the Queen needed a rest after all of this.

"Oh, Helena!" Myka cried when she saw the tiara above her head. "Did I ruin it?" she worried. Helena grabbed her wife, and kissed her; let her know that nothing she did could have ruined this occasion. "Thank you," she said, looking into worried green eyes. "My protector," Helena whispered.

Pete was crying in the back, so Irene passed him her tissues.

"I'm so happy for you," Gloria said to the couple and hugged them.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked when her wife whipped out her phone and starting dialing.

"I'm calling the London Times and giving them the headline. "DOUBLE DUTCH!" Bridget said, making everyone laugh.

"It was just so beautiful, and now they're _both_ English," Pete wailed.

"No, that's not what … okay, sure, they're both English now," Jane comforted her emotional husband.

"Dude! A Duchess! Way cooler," Claudia said when she and Eileen congratulated their friends.

"Your Grace," Eileen said, curtsying and using the correct way to address Helena.

"Oh, no, that's _totally_ unnecessary… No, I like it," Helena tried her title on for size.

"Thank you to all of you for being here with Myka and me," Helena said and there was a sharp pulling on her coat. "And Lady Cate, of course," Helena said, picking her daughter up and laughing.

"HG," Pete whispered later at the cocktail hour before dinner. "I'm pretty much caught up on the _Crown_ and _Victoria_ ; so if you have any questions, about all this regal stuff, just ask, okay?"

"Indeed," Helena smiled with great fondness.

* * *

A man in regal attire approached Helena and Myka and asked them to follow him. Cate was playing with Shannon and Pete Jr. They followed him down a long hallway and climbed a long flight of stairs, before being allowed to step through a huge set of wooden doors.

They walked in and realized the Queen was sitting in a chair across the room.

"Your majesty," Helena said and Myka followed.

"Thank you, James," the Queen said and the man left the women alone in the room. "Please sit."

When Myka and Helena were seated across from her, the woman spoke.

"I was not at liberty to expand on your years of service, Helena. Not everyone is privy to the information about Warehouse 12," she smiled. _The twelfth incarnation of the artifact depository had been in London before it relocated to South Dakota_. "Of course, I heard such wonderful things," she smiled of the stories.

"It was magnificent," Helena said of her short time there.

"I tried to think of a way to thank you, Helena, on behalf of all our people. I wish I could tell them to rewrite the history books to give you the credit you are due. To this day, no one can solve the terrible mystery of Jack the Ripper; and yet we know it was you who stopped him. We possessed the first rocket, and yet the history books are void of it. Your brother's writings may have entertained us as a people, Helena; but your genius saved our nation more than once."

Myka couldn't hold back the tears and squeezed Helena's hand. But Helena held it all in. She wore her stoicism like the Queen wore her crown; with the greatest dignity.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Helena said softly, bowing her head.

"I take it… _she_ is in touch with you?" the Monarch asked gingerly. The odd correspondence to her direct line indicated that she was being contacted by _someone_ in the know.

"She is," Helena said.

"I know it's strange, but I miss it being here, even though I was born long after it moved itself to America."

"Maybe it will return," Myka proffered and the woman smiled at that thought.

"Perhaps," the Queen said.

Myka turned to her wife, with pleading eyes. Helena's expression to the woman clearly indicated she was asking permission to speak.

"I welcome whatever _either_ of you have to say," the Queen generously loosened protocol.

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst before," Myka began. "I was afraid that some rule would prevent Helena from finally receiving a small token of the gratitude she deserves."

"It's not _really_ a _small_ token," Helena laughed nervously. "They do everything big _over_ there."

"No, Helena," Myka corrected her wife. "This woman has done so many things; created so many things that she will never get the credit for, and she accepts that with grace and dignity. So, I was afraid today was going to get ruined…"

"I understand, dear," the Queen replied. "Helena has been one of our most cherished national treasures for a very long time. I am glad we could finally express that in some way."

Myka instinctively grabbed Helena's hand, as if worried the Monarch was thinking of taking Helena back. "She will always love her country," Myka said, taking Helena's hand in both of hers now, "… but her heart is in New York."

Helena's heart swelled with a love she had never known before Myka.

Looking at these two women; so in love and devoted to one another, reminded the nonagenarian of what marriage looked like to her over these long decades. In fact, she wished that Helena and Myka could bottle what they had, so that she might give it to the young princes and princesses in her household.

"Of that, I have no doubt," the Queen smiled.

Just then, a very loud clanging noise came from the hallway. It sounded as if something metal was toppling over – again and again.

"What the devil…?" her Majesty let out.

Just then, the large door opened and two guards walked in on either side of Pete.

"He knocked down the suits of armor, your Majesty," they informed her.

"Whatever you do, Duchess Bering-Wells, please _do not_ leave that man here," the Queen implored smiling.


	12. The Company You Keep

" **In the past, people were born royal. Nowadays, royalty comes from what you do." Gianni Versace**

* * *

If ever there were two groups of people that reached the perfect balance, it was the British hosts and the American guests that evening. However the miracle happened it seemed the Americans found their decorum; the Brits, their humor; and the dinner went off without a hitch. The Queen signaled that she would be leaving soon, and everyone stopped eating. Even Pete, who was on his third helping.

"You guys aren't exactly known for your cuisine," he whispered to the younger Prince who got a kick out of the loose cannon. "But this was pretty good."

There was a series of thank you and goodbyes to the Monarch before she retired. "Visit anytime," she encouraged Helena and Myka. "Just promise me a heads up if they are coming," she smiled, casting an eye towards their friends.

The newly intended Duchess said it was the least she could do.

And then, Bridget got her wish. The princes were hosting a small after dinner party; emphasis on the last word.

"I could dance him under the table," Bridget bragged and intended on following through, but her wife gently persuaded her that they had a long trip home.

"Remember, honey," Sarah said gently, "… I had Shannon on the way over; so you have her on the way back." It wasn't that the child was uncomfortable flying; it was she liked to talk. In fact, Bridget was almost certain she heard her daughter each time she awoke.

"She gets that from…," Bridget was suggesting, when her wife laughed out loud and told her not to even try.

"What do those suits of armor go for?" Pete asked the elder Prince. When he was told that it was probably close to impossible to gage, Pete offered a few hundred. His host thought that was the best joke ever.

"You can't buy one of those things," Jane pointed out.

"It would make such a cool Halloween costume!" Pete said.

"He's got you there, Chief," Claudia said because she missed her adopted-brother's shenanigans.

"Did you have any idea?" Eileen asked Helena and Myka as they sipped tea.

"I did not," Helena said, having removed her tiara after dinner. "I knew there would be some ceremonial title, but never expected this."

"Does this mean you own London? Can you get us tickets to Hamilton, now?" Claudia begged.

"It does not; but I can get you anything you like while you're here," Helena promised her dear friend. Her title had little to do with what Helena was capable of.

* * *

In a quiet moment alone, while the others gathered and watched Pete do his best Irish jig dance, Myka pulled Helena outside onto the balcony. Under the rare clear night sky, she pulled her wife into a tight hug. "I do adore you, Duchess Helena George Bering-Wells," she smiled.

"Do you adore me more now that I am a Duchess?" Helena teased.

"I don't think that's possible," Myka assured her. Then, they stopped to look up at the sky. "Are you happy, Helena?" Myka asked and her tone was one of concern.

Helena mistook the meaning of the inquiry. "Well, I was surprised if that's what you mean."

"No, are you _happy_? Before all of this," Myka explained, her hand sweeping behind her to indicate their trip.

"How can you ask me that?" Helena said, because Myka was the core of her happiness.

Myka realized by her response that Helena might still be unaware of what was going on. Or – worse – Myka was imagining it. She switched gears.

"I didn't get to ask you; did you enjoy our visit to Wells Corp?" Myka segued … and there it was. Helena's demeanor changed slightly and she looked away from Myka.

"It was okay," the Brit said, not believing it herself. "It's all… very modern," she said and then quickly added; "As it should be."

Myka wondered who Helena was trying to convince. "I mean," she explained, "… they need to make it their own. I cast a long shadow over that place. They need to make it their own. Yes."

Now, Myka was sure it wasn't her Helena was trying to persuade. "Yes," Myka smiled back.

She looked at the woman who was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Whatever was going on would take time and Myka was willing to wait.

The quiet moment was broken by their daughter bursting through the doors and coming outside. "Pete keeps calling me 'Yady', Mummy. I told him it's _Lady_ ; with an L," the child explained and collapsed in a chair. Then proving that, in spite of having Myka's green eyes and curls; her patience was all Helena. "It's exhausting, really," she signed.

Myka bit her lip, to stifle the obvious similarity. Helena knelt down in front of her daughter and sympathetically explained: "I wish I could say it gets easier."

"Okay, you two," Myka laughed and took their hands. "Let's rejoin our friends." Helena and Cate dutifully did.

" _YADY_!" Pete Junior called out as soon as he saw his friend. Cate looked up at her mothers.

"I give up," she said and ran to be with her friends.

* * *

Myka and Helena sat down at the long table where their friends had gathered.

"So, do we call you ' _Your Grace_ , now?" Bridget teased and Myka answered in the negative; Helena in the positive.

"What?" Helena asked. "She said – _from this day forward_. She didn't say – _when you feel like it_!"

"Well, I can't promise to use your title, but I sure am proud of you both. And thank you for inviting me," Gloria said, toasting the women with her cup of tea.

"I wish I had thought to spike your tea," Bridget lamented. Sarah playfully slapped her wife's arm. "What? I'm just saying, under that calm, professional nurse demeanor, lurks the heart of a wild woman."

"No, there is not," Gloria disputed her friend.

"What say you, Hel?" Bridget asked. "I mean, Grace Hel, Duchess?"

Helena smiled patiently. She could have made a crack about the woman's lack of fashion sense. But she didn't. Someone else was attempting to rib her friend. So, Helena did what she did best. She became possessive.

"You'll leave her alone now," she informed Bridget and everyone ooo'd at the table.

"Oh, you stepped on her Grace's toes," Sarah whispered to her wife.

"You could defend me!" Bridget complained playfully.

"I would, but she's my best customer," Sarah apologized.

"Actually, mine, too," Bridget thought out loud.

"Thank you, Helena," Gloria said.

* * *

The banter back and forth gave Irene a moment to speak with Myka. "What an amazing day," she said and squeezed Myka's hand.

"I told the… Warehouse to do this…," Myka confessed.

"Oh?" Irene responded.

Myka explained that she sought the entity's help in making this happen.

Irene had dealings with the agency and entity many years before. She never trusted them; a feeling Myka shared with her perhaps because of how protective they both were.

"Did you mention that …?" Irene was asking.

"Nothing changes!" Myka filled in the blank. "Nothing," she repeated.

"Good," Irene concurred. Then added; "You let me know…"

"I will," Myka answered because the two women could complete each other's thoughts when it came to their shared interest. "I will."

The party concluded and the Princes asked their guests to promise to return soon for another visit. "I even think Granny would enjoy it," the elder Prince said.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," Bridget said, "…but it's sweet of you to say."

Jane, Pete and Pete Jr. were staying another day so the detective could meet with her counterpart in Scotland Yard. It wasn't until they were practically falling asleep that Pete turned to Jane and said: "I don't know why you're going to some guy in Scotland Yard, when you could have asked Helena to help you figure this out," he said, falling asleep at that last word.

"Now, you tell me," Jane said, because she would have rather gotten a ride back in Helena's private jet.

* * *

The whirlwind trip concluded with the friends boarding the plane and settling in for the return flight.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Shannon started to ask as they leveled off. Bridget was having trouble keeping her eyes opened, but her daughter had found her second wind and wanted to talk. "Mommy!" she said now urgently. "I want to talk to you!"

Helena smiled over at the woman she enjoyed verbally jabbing with. "I would thoroughly enjoy this, even I weren't about to fall asleep."

"Say goodnight, Gracie," Bridget said.

"Who is Gracie, Mommy? Do we know her? Who is she?" the inquisitive Shannon demanded to know. "Where is Gracie?"

Bridget swore she could hear the soft chuckle of the Duchess across from her.


	13. Daze and Knights

" **The circus arrives without warning. No announcements precede it. It is simply there, when yesterday it was not." Erin Morgenstern**

* * *

Myka hadn't thought much about the media catching onto their newly designated titles, but for the two weeks following their return home, they were the _Item No. 1_ again in the headlines. Even the Mayor's Office received calls asking if the couple's official titles would be applicable at home. Some even ventured a guess that it was technically a demotion for Helena.

Myka did her best to hide the paper whose headline asked: ' _Is the Queen of New York Only a Duchess Now?'_

"I think we should cancel all paper subscriptions," Myka suggested over breakfast that morning, having shoved the morning paper in the trash.

"I know it's old fashioned, but I do like the feel of it," said the woman who refused to download books on her IPad for the same reason.

"Yes, but aren't there… _other_ things… you'd like to hold," Myka tried to distract her wife, by sitting in her lap.

"Oh! Well, yes," Helena said, following Myka's lead. She put her hands around Myka's waist when she straddled the Brit's legs. "I do like the feel of this…"

"I like it, too," Myka said, bending in to kiss Helena; a sure fire way to distract her.

"Perhaps… tonight…?" Helena smiled, because the only quiet time these two had seemed to be after Cate's bedtime.

"It's a date!" Myka said enthusiastically. "I'll put on that black lace…"

 _DING DONG… DING DONG…DING DONG!_

"Why can't that man ring once?!" Helena grumbled at the loud interruption.

"Who is that?" Myka asked, unaware of the invited guest.

"Pete, and if my luck has completely run out, he brought Jane," Helena smiled slyly.

"You asked him to come?" Myka asked, surprised at the early hour.

"Yes, I have a big project and I'll need everyone's help," Helena said excitedly.

"What project? You didn't tell me…," Myka said confused.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Helena explained. "If he listened; a rare occurrence in the man, he will have my supplies!"

"O…kay," her wife responded hesitantly.

Helena had not mentioned a word of any project. And if she needed Pete to bring supplies, she was guessing it wasn't a small project. The bell continued to ring as Myka sat on Helena's lap.

"I do need to get that," Helena said gently.

Myka realized that Helena was waiting for her to release her, so she finally stood up and backed away. The back doorbell rang and Helena asked Myka to get it. "Probably Eileen and Claudia. Ask her to be a dear and make tea."

* * *

Helena went to the front door and opened it wide. "Your Grace," Pete bowed because he was still in royal mode.

"Please stop doing…," Helena was saying, when she decided one or two times wouldn't hurt anyone. "Do come in."

Pete came in and looked all around. "I put it in the back, near the basement door," he whispered.

"All of it?" Helena asked.

"Yes," he said and his eyes darted back and forth.

"Good, now where is that bloody woman?" Helena asked, looking past him up and down the block. She came back in and closed the door. "Before we start, your gift has arrived," she informed her friend.

"You got me a gift? Oh, HG..," Pete was saying and imagined it to be a mug with the top sites of England on it to commemorate their trip. She walked him into the library where a large package stood, wrapped in paper with a big bow.

Helena stopped and turned to look at Pete. "There are no returns," she smiled as he approached it.

"I don't know what to say," Pete said, his hand running over the smooth paper, trying to guess what it was.

"Enjoy it, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said, often referring to surnames.

* * *

Myka had gotten Cate, and now the two walked into the library. "Where's Pete Jr?" she asked.

"He's coming," Pete Sr. said and started to open the large gift. "Did you know?"

"No!" Myka said quickly, even though she did. "I had no part of this really. Let's make sure everyone knows that."

"Chicken," Helena scoffed.

It took a few seconds, but the object became visible. Helena told Myka she had purchased it, but she hadn't seen it.

"You bought him… a suit of armor?" Myka asked, feigning surprise. And by 'bought' she was really asking if Helena hadn't stolen one of the Queen's. "It's… not… an _original_ is it?" she whispered.

"OHMYGOD!" Pete yelled upon seeing it. "Can I wear it? Is it mine to keep?"

"Yes, for forever and a day, Mr. Lattimer," Helena assured him.

Myka watched as the man tore the paper away, casting in on the floor. Then, he hugged the large display of armor pieces that stood attached to a mannequin.

"Knight?" Cate asked because she saw them in the castles.

Pete puffed out his chest and hooked his fingers in his belt. "Kinda has always been my thing," he said proudly. "I LOVE THIS!" he yelled, getting animated.

"I can't wait to hear what Jane says," Myka said through closed lips.

Just then, Claudia and Eileen entered the library. "You know you got a boat load of lumber in your backyard?" she said.

"Why? What is that?" Myka was asking when her wife noticed that Eileen was carrying a cup of tea. The youth had learned how to make it to the Brit's liking many years ago. As hard as everyone else might try, even Myka who was a close second, only Helena's flesh and blood managed.

"Oh, thank God," Helena said, and took the tea. "I'm going to need this with all of _you_ here."

"No offense taken," Claudia quipped. "HEY DUDE!" she said and ran over to see Pete trying to get the pieces of his armor on.

"Helena?" Myka said, trying to get an answer.

"Don't worry, darling," Helena assured her. "I'll explain in a moment. You did remember to get the pine?" she asked Pete who was making a racket with the metal pieces.

"I think so…," he called out, but it was muffled because the headpiece was the first thing he put on.

"If you want something done," Helena lamented and drained her tea before putting it down. She walked into the hallway to check on the delivery when Irene entered the front door.

* * *

"No one answered," Irene explained.

"You're late," Helena announced.

"You're testing my patience," Irene replied and asked if there was coffee available for this early morning rendezvous.

"Oh, well, yes; let's get something for that sullen attitude," Helena said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"MRS. F! LOOK!" Pete yelled, but of course, Irene only saw a large suit of armor coming at her.

"Oh dear God!" Irene said, taken aback by the appearance.

"Mrs. F; it's me," Pete said, pulling the visor up. It did little to calm the woman.

"You didn't know, did you?" Claudia asked, seeing the woman visibly shaken.

"HG bought it for me!" Pete thought it necessary to explain.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Irene said, walking away slowly. " _Nothing_ should surprise me."

She walked into the kitchen, only to find Helena lugging in a long piece of wood.

"Not going to ask, I'm not going to ask," Irene said, as she approached the coffee machine and pressed the button. And the woman would have kept to that promise, except Helena yelled out in pain.

"BOLLOCKS!" she said, dropping the long piece of wood and grabbing her hand.

Irene immediately rushed to her. "What did you…oh, Helena," she said, when she saw the large splinter sticking out of the Brit's palm. "We need to get that out."

"That coffee really makes your synapses fire," Helena said and Irene cast a stern look. "Sorry," she apologized.

"I'll get Myka," Irene said, taking Helena by the other hand.

"I'm more than capable of removing a tiny splinter," Helena was declaring when Myka saw them.

"Helena, that's not a splinter!" Myka gasped, looking down at the rather large gash. "I'm going to take you…," Myka said, ready to spring into action.

* * *

Just then, Bridget walked into the large entryway. "Sorry we're late, Your Graces," Bridget said, holding onto Shannon's hand.

The sudden pain in the woman's hand gave way to the distraction of Shannon's striped top, with plaid pants and a polka dotted jacket. "We're exploring patterns," Bridget explained.

"Is there no limit to her fashion investigations?" Helena had to ask. She was almost certain her eyes were beginning to hurt.

"YADY, YADY!" Pete Junior called as he climbed the front steps with his mother, Jane. The Chief of Detectives walked in to see the crowd in the entry way. That – didn't surprise her. The large set of armor rushing into the area, screaming kids and startled grownups, did take her aback. Her hand was on her gun.

"It's me!" Pete announced as if they all possessed x-ray vision.

"Yeah, we're still working on the whole idea that one looks like the other when it comes to knight's thing," Claudia explained.

"Pete!" Jane said, releasing her hand from her weapon. "Where in God's name did you get that?" As soon as the question was out of her mouth, she knew the answer.

"Really, Chief?" Bridget whispered to Jane. "You have _no_ idea?"

"Why?" Jane was asking when Pete Junior said he wanted one, too.

"We… can explain… later," Myka was saying because she had to get her wife to the ER.

"Mummy is hurt," Cate said, having looked at the gash without the usual child aversion.

"What… happened?" Pete asked and no one noticed he was starting to teeter.

All eyes were on Helena's wound as she tried to dismiss it. No one was looking at Pete when the sight of the gash, combined with the restricted space, made him faint and fall over.

CRASH!

The clang of a full suit of armor falling over made a loud noise; sharply followed by kids yelling and holding their ears; and adults all speaking at once.

"I'll get water," Claudia yelled as Jane leaned down to help her husband. Eileen took the three children into the dining room for breakfast.

"Can we have tea?" Cate asked because in her short life, she learned tea was the answer to any calamity.

"I've got to get her to the ER," Myka was saying, but Helena assured her the trip was unnecessary.

"We have a _semi-qualified_ medical staff right next door," Helena explained.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," the fallen Knight insisted and said it must have been the weight of the armor that pulled him down.

"Fine!" Myka relented, "… Let's go next door and see if Gloria can look at this. But when she says go to the Emergency Room, I'm going to say I told you so."

"I'm thinking there was something _else_ on the agenda, here," Bridget noted.

"And to think I have you in charge of our investments," Helena noted as Myka got ready to go out the front door.

"I'll keep an eye on …. the circus," Bridget assured Myka.

"Not that way, darling," Helena said, almost sheepishly because of course one would expect to walk down the front steps and go to the next building to get to Gloria's apartment.

"Helena, we have to go…," Myka was insisting when Helena went into the library.

The pain was searing in her hand now, or she would have complied with the longer walk to the nurse. "I've been meaning to mention this," the Brit laughed nervously and Irene and Myka stared at her. "I must warn you, it's rather a _dangerous_ … trek," she advised them.

Irene looked at the bookcase that opened and peered into the hallway ahead.

"Mice?" she guessed of the danger.

"Worse! Polyester," Helena said, and shuddered.

"We are so going to talk about this later," Myka said, as she followed her wife into the passage.


	14. Building Her Case

" **Architecture should speak of its time and place, but yearn for timelessness." Frank Gehry**

* * *

Helena had just announced that there was a shortcut to Gloria's apartment; one that neither Myka nor Irene knew anything about. The obvious question of – "Where are we?" escaped Irene's lips first.

"Did you…?" Myka asked, because she already figured out the passage way was about to lead them into the nurse's apartment.

"It was… easier," Helena explained, with a flip of her hand. She forged ahead, opening the door that led to the back of their neighbor's clothes closet. "In my defense, she told me to use this rather than the front door, even though I didn't break the lock upon entering."

"There is so much in that sentence we need to talk about," Myka said, but she was too busy stepping over shoes.

"This is insane," Irene uttered.

"I know!" the Brit agreed, stopping to look around the space. "Who allows their wardrobe deteriorate to this level?"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Irene said, but it was too late. Helena was opening up the closet door.

* * *

Fortunately for all members involved, Gloria was not in her bed.

"Where the devil is that woman when I need her?" Helena asked, with great sincerity.

"We'll have to speak to her," Irene said facetiously, but Helena thanked her for doing so. "I should know better," she said to Myka.

"Helena, does Gloria know… about all this?" Myka asked, waving her hand at the closet entry and feeling very uncomfortable about being in the woman's bedroom.

" _She_ does; and _she_ is contemplating sealing it off," Gloria announced as she entered the room, her hands planted firmly on her round hips.

"From a fashion standpoint, that might not be a bad idea," whispered the Brit who couldn't let it go.

"Gloria, I'm … we're sorry to barge in like this," Myka said and Irene nodded.

"We wouldn't have even entertained it, of course, if we'd known…," Irene was explaining when Helena raised her hand to show the wound.

"Is this something you can handle?" Helena asked.

Gloria stared at the gash, and then looked at Myka. "That is… awful!" the nurse assessed.

Helena turned to her former Human Resources director. "Have you thoroughly checked her credentials?"

"If you sass me one more time, that gash will be the least of your problems!" the nurse informed the outspoken uninvited guest. "Come here!"

Helena looked at Myka for a split second, as if to ask if she heard how brashly the woman had spoken to her, but Myka was pushing her gently to the other room where the nurse could look at the wound.

"Do I even want to know how?" Gloria asked and put on her glasses to get a closer look. "Does it hurt?" she asked, because the woman was amazingly calm for such an injury. "Do not compare it to having come through my closet," she warned her and Irene put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Not as much as this conversation," Helena resorted to. "Could you remove it?"

"It?" Gloria asked as she got out a large tweezers and gauze. "There are several splinters in here. Are you sure you don't want to take her to the Emergency Room?" she asked Myka.

"If you think it would be best," Myka said, but the patient huffed and explained that she had a house full of people waiting on her for instructions on a project and she didn't have time.

"I'll get out what I can, but if I can't get it all, you have to promise me to go as soon as your big meeting is done," Gloria compromised.

Helena didn't exactly agree, but she motioned for the woman to start.

Myka immediately took Helena's other hand and held it. The nurse meticulously pulled at each of the splinters to remove them. Dark shards of wood had pieced the very center of Helena's hand when she insisted on grabbing a piece of wood.

"The thing is, you might as well come back with us," Helena explained, and moved her hand. "If you see who is on our team; you'll understand why your presence will be necessary."

"Can you speak… without this hand?" Gloria asked and Myka instinctively stroked Helena's dark locks to keep her focused.

"Does this project involve wood?" Gloria asked, as she peered closely and pulled at another sliver.

"Brilliant deduction, and yes, the base will be wood," Helena said.

"And the rest of it?" Gloria asked, to keep Helena's mind occupied, but it was Myka and Irene who were really interested in the answer.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you think you can wait?" Helena asked sincerely.

Gloria smiled and looked at Myka. "Sure, seeing how I'm part of the _team_ now."

"So, you're signing on before you know what it is?" Irene asked the usually cautious woman.

"Do you think for a moment, I will have a choice while the woman has access to my house?" Gloria asked seriously.

"Good point," Irene had to agree.

"I'll just tell work that _Her Grace_ has requested my presence at a top secret project and I'll be back in a few months," Gloria teased, except Helena didn't get the joke.

"Oh, it shan't take that long," the Brit said seriously.

Gloria had to laugh out loud. "I do enjoy the way you say that," she said of the accent.

"Everyone does," Helena said and wasn't boasting; she was simply stating the truth.

"There!" Gloria said, satisfied that she was able to remove all of the fragments. "I'm going to put an ointment on this, but please watch it, Myka. For any swelling or redness."

"Should she soak it?" Myka wondered.

"That's a good idea, yes. If you can get her to sit still and stop talking with it," Gloria suggested.

"Can we get down to business?" Helena asked and moved her hand as Gloria tried to bandage it.

"Good luck," she said sympathetically to Myka.

"Let's go," Helena said and started towards the closet.

"Helena, shouldn't we…?" Myka was pointing to the front door; the longer way home.

The intruder looked at Gloria, her eyes asking if she really was going to be so unreasonable as to ask them to take the less convenient way.

"Fine!" Gloria said, throwing her hand up.

"We really can go out the front door," Myka restated.

"And listen to her whine the entire time? No, this is less painful actually," Gloria remarked.

"Easy for you to say," Helena blurted out as she touched another one of Gloria's outfits in the closet.

Irene gently swiped at her hand and told her to keep moving.

* * *

The four women emerged from behind the bookshelf, just as Pete was struggling with taking off his suit or armor.

"I don't know why I can't wear it a little longer," he was mumbling to himself and twisting around. Jane had suggested after he fainted that he might want to remove it. "This is the coolest thing… ever!" he said, when he made a half turn and came face to face with the quartet that weren't there a minute ago. He let out a blood curdling scream and lost his footing again; falling over the arm of the couch and crashing onto the floor.

Myka and Irene rushed to help him up. Helena simply observed it and asked the nurse; "And you're surprised your presence is necessary?"

Jane and Bridget rushed into the room, less surprised that Pete was on the floor than they were Gloria Brown was now in the room with the others.

"How…?" Jane asked, helping her husband up and sitting him on the couch.

" _Chief… of Detectives_ ," Helena whispered to Gloria.

"Hush," the nurse said back, because she had already surmised where the suit of armor came from.

"Couldn't you get him race cars next time?" Jane asked their friend.

"I'm keeping this," Pete said, as he removed the restraining breast plate. "I'm not giving this back."

"Okay, okay," Jane said, because she could tell her husband meant it. "We're really going to have to practice before Halloween, though."

"Could we…?" Helena asked, full of her usual impatience at getting things done.

* * *

The group reassembled in the dining room because Helena decided food might keep them focused.

"Boo-boo?" Shannon asked Helena.

"Yes, dear," Helena answered of her bandage.

"I want to see," said Cate.

"No," Pete Junior said, proving he had his father's nerves and ran to his dad.

Helena lifted the bandage and showed her daughter and friend.

"I'll kiss it and make it better," Shannon offered and put her mouth on Helena's hand. "There!" she exclaimed to Cate.

"Germs are serious business," Cate replied, although she appreciated the thought.

"I haven't even told Myka about this, because I wanted it to be a surprise!" Helena announced as she began her meeting.

"Oh… this should be good," Claudia said, covering her mouth and saying it to her wife.

Eileen smiled and nudged Claudia back. They were the couple who sat closest to each other; a fact Bridget noticed.

But the anticipation was building and when Helena proclaimed: "We're going to build...," – people thought it was a fill in the blank.

"… a second clothes closet for you!" Bridget said, because she was aware of what happened to the first one since the interns left.

"… a merry-go-round for the kids!" Claudia asked, thinking that would be so cool. "…but big enough for adults, too."

"… an… ARK!" Pete yelled out because he knew his friend never did anything small. "Two by two; the animals, two by two," he started to sing. "That's going to get smelly," he ran with his idea.

"… Oh, God, please let it be a bridge to Irene's house," Gloria contributed her suggestion.

Irene turned and shot her a look, even though she knew such a thing wasn't possible. _Wasn't it?_

"Are you quite done?" Helena had to ask. Mouths closed and heads bobbed up and down. "Good. We're going to build…. a replica of Manhattan," she said, her expression nothing short of – ' _Bloody brilliant, ain't it?'_

But the idea didn't quite come forth the way the genius intended.

"I think Lego has done that," Pete volunteered.

"Like a model set?" Irene inquired.

"Sweetie, where are we putting this?" Myka wondered out loud.

"Are there little people walking around?" Bridget asked, wagging her two fingers back and forth.

"I don't have to make outfits for thousands of little people, do I?" Sarah asked horrified.

"Oh, my God," the Brit groaned at the group; all except Myka.

"You want to build… a scale model of the entire island?" Myka thought through, knowing Helena the best.

"Yes!" Helena said, happy, but not surprised Myka got it. "Exactly!"

"How big is this going to be?" Eileen asked.

"The size of the ballroom," Helena said of her vision.

"The size of the ….?" Bridget was asking when Gloria blurted out – "You have a ballroom?"

"Yes, in the back somewhere," Helena dismissed the question.

"Wow!" Myka said, sitting back and trying to figure out how this was going to happen.

"And you want _US_ to build it?" Jane asked, because she looked around and new not one of them was creative enough to do this.

"No, sadly what talents you have do not lie in the architectural design scope," Helena said sadly.

"What are we doing?" Claudia asked.

"Well…," Helena began excitedly, "…since this will be a true replica of the island, we need you each to take a section of Manhattan and provide us information about the buildings."

"Little Italy!" Claudia called out because the food was wonderful there.

"Oh, I wanted…I call China Town!" Pete called out, afraid of losing his second choice.

"Chelsea!" Bridget called out because she loved the eateries there.

Myka watched as their friends either jumped immediately into the deep end of Helena's ideas, or waited by the sideline and hesitated.

"Well," Sarah said slowly, wondering what this would entail, "… I guess I should take the Fashion District."

"I think we're going to need help," Eileen finally suggested.

"Now, that's the first thing I've heard that makes sense," Jane felt it necessary to point out.

"Claudia could write a program…," Eileen started and her wife caught on.

"We'll take pictures of every building and upload to a drafting program," the genius techie said.

"And then it can be projected onto castings," Eileen added.

"Brilliant!" Helena said, liking the sound of that.

"So," Irene asked cautiously, "… you want to make a replica of Manhattan with every building and structure accounted for?"

"Yes," Helena said plainly.

"That will be so cool to play with!" Pete yelled out and coughed, "… I mean, so educational."

Myka looked at Irene who returned to concerned look. Sensing there was more to this, Myka finally asked:

"What will we do with this model, once we have it?"

"Simple," smiled the genius there was nothing _simple_ about, "… We're going to rebuild it!"


	15. Taking the Town by Storm

" **Leadership is the capacity to translate vison into reality**." Warren Bennis

* * *

Helena had just announced that she was asking the entire room of friends to help her with her latest project; one that not everyone quite understood just yet, even though they were signing up for it.

Myka put her hand gently on Helena's arm. "You want to _build_ a model of the entire City," she started, "… and then _rebuild_ it?"

"Not the model, Darling," Helena said smiling. "The City."

"Oh, she wants to rebuild the _City_ ," Pete said as if that were the most reasonable explanation.

"Isn't that called _Urban Renewal_ or something?" Bridget asked.

"It's called a lot of things now," Helena assured them, "…but when we get through, well; the term hasn't been coined yet." Irene noted that the expression on Helena's face was nothing short of smug; which meant she was moving ahead.

"Sure it has," Jane interjected, "the word is … _ridiculous_. You can't… rebuild a city. Especially this one with its regulations and city ordinances, not to mention zoning codes, building codes, unions…"

"All in good time, Detective," Helena assured her as if she thought of all of that already. Which she had.

Gloria looked at Irene, waiting for the woman to stop her. Irene looked at Myka, urging her to elicit more information.

"You have something in mind, don't you?" asked the genius' young protégé who learned Helena never walked into anything unless she was prepared. Or _sort of_ prepared.

Myka turned to see the glimmer in her wife's eyes; clearly indicating she thought she did.

Now, everyone turned to hear Helena's idea.

"You see, through a small succession of purchases, I intend to rebuild or revamp several buildings in the City, thereby introducing modern techniques and designs that others will want to emulate. Voila!"

"Ohhh!" Pete said, but then looked at Myka to interpret.

"You're going to redesign the interiors?" Myka guessed.

"Bravo, Darling," Helena complimented her wife. "We're going to design the operational and tactical management of workplaces through a series of algorithms that will support the productivity of staff or residents. In the near future, our buildings will be able to marry building usage data with information about individual staff movements and work habits to engineer collaboration between staff members, increasing cooperation and driving business success!" she explained with great enthusiasm.

"Ohhh, now I …. Don't get it," Pete confessed.

"You're going to … work from the inside out," Claudia summed up because she got the technology side.

"Correct! By redesigning the interiors to work with whatever is inside, we're creating an ergonomic interactive environment that suits the needs of whatever the function the building serves," the genius explained in terms she thought they could understand.

Gloria had been listening carefully. If there was one person in the room who wished her building did as she wanted, it was the nurse. "Will this include security measures?" she just had to ask. Helena shot her a cold look. "I'm just asking for a friend," the woman smiled.

"Isn't this going to take a great deal of money?" the former HR Director asked.

"Yes," Helena confirmed. "A great deal," she said, looking over at Bridget. If anyone besides Myka knew how wealthy the Brit was at the moment, it was her private banker.

"Not a problem," Bridget assured the guests.

"So, why are we building a scale model?" Pete asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, that!" Helena said as if it hadn't been the first thing she said. "I want the children to have a working, breathing model of the city they live in."

"We're going to need help with that," Claudia thought out loud.

Eileen snapped her fingers. "Remember your interns?" she said to her former boss. "The ones that were in your closet?"

Gloria leaned over to Irene and whispered: "It never ceases to amaze me that sentences like that are uttered among these people, and no one bats an eyelash."

Irene smiled to think the woman had a good point.

"I do miss them," Helena said fondly.

"We could get interns from the Manhattan architectural schools to help," Eileen suggested. "Maybe Leena has some thoughts," she suggested of the curator of the _HG Wells Museum_ located now in Central Park.

"Do please get your daughter-in-law on that," Helena beseeched Irene.

"Well, now I know why I'm here," Irene whispered to Gloria.

The only one who was watching more than speaking was Myka; and it was something that only Irene seemed to notice.

"Well, let's get started!" Helena announced, because she was used to delegating and having things done immediately.

One look at her former boss told Claudia that Helena meant … _now_.

"Oh, you mean… right now?" Sarah asked.

"I have a meeting at eleven," Bridget said bravely.

"I have a case that needs my attention," Jane pointed out.

"I have a full time job," Gloria reminded her friend.

Helena turned quickly to look at Irene who, as HR Director, had spent a lifetime navigating that thin line between people's jobs and Helena's wishes. She could have reminded Helena that she was no longer employed in that capacity, but it wouldn't have made any difference. Helena had made up her mind, and Irene knew there was only _one way out_ of this for the troupe.

"Why don't I talk to them…," Irene winked at Helena, giving her the impression that she understood they'd need help grasping the _importance_ of this new job that just fell into their laps.

"Yes," Helena agreed, confident Irene would get them to understand.

Myka knew exactly what was going on. "Let's ….," she said, touching Helena's hand. Only Myka could suggest they do something without specifying what it was and have Helena follow.

"Yes," Helena smiled and got up with her wife. "I'll show you where I want this done."

Gloria watched as everyone opened their mouths, but stopped when Irene raised her finger in the air for them to wait until the door was closed. As soon as it did, she spoke.

"You can fight this and offer plausible and valid reasons why you can't possible participate…," Irene began calmly, "… or we can figure how we are going to give Helena what she wants and not be tortured for the remaining of our days."

"Well, when you put it that way," Bridget laughed.

* * *

While the astute Irene was brainstorming with the friends who had all but volunteered, Helena was whisking Myka into the large ballroom in the back of the townhouse.

"Here is where the model will reside," Helena said, sweeping her arms to indicate a large portion of the room.

"It's going to be… very big," Myka overstated the obvious.

"It must be big enough so Cate can see the whole thing," Helena said as if that were a complete thought.

Myka closed the space between her and Helena before asking; "See what exactly, sweetie?"

Helena smiled patiently at her wife. "See all that she will inherit, of course!"

Myka smiled tentatively as Helena continued to survey the large space of a room, detailing where she envisioned the large model fitting. She was beginning to understand that this was much more than building scale models and modernizing a building here and there.

Helena was building a new legacy. A very large and expensive one in real estate.

And Manhattan had _no_ idea what it was in for.


	16. All Roads Lead to Helena

" **It takes as much energy to wish as it does to plan." Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

"The kids will… _love_ it," Myka said, trying to imagine the huge display of the island. "You're going to depict _every_ … building?"

"Do you know there are _five_ distinct types of architecture in the City?" Helena asked, with enthusiasm.

Myka was certain she could hear the sound of Helena's train of thought already out of the station. "You don't say…," she answered.

"I bet you will be surprised to know that ' _Federal'_ is one of them. You know that look of government buildings?" Helena began her oration.

"I didn't….," Myka tried.

"Then, there's _Art Deco_ , of course, _Greek revival_ , _Italianate_ …," Helena lectured.

"Italianate?" Myka interrupted.

"Oh, Myka, it's one of the finest!" Helena clasped her hands. "It was a distinct 19th century phase of classical architecture." Myka had a slightly blank look on her face. "You know, it was first developed in _Britain_ in 1802 by John Nash!"

Myka wasn't as focused on the historical details as much as she was on the change in Helena's expression whenever she referred to _anything_ – British. Her wife wore her attitude of national superiority like a heavy perfume.

"I could talk for hours about it," Helena said and Myka had no doubt. "The Gunther Building in SoHo is a perfect example," she said and then looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder if that's for sale. Hmm."

Helena was lost in thought for a second, but came back when she remembered her lesson wasn't complete. "Then, there's _Gothic_ _Revival_ , of which St. John the Divine Cathedral… 112th and Amsterdam," she paused to give the address, "… is an exquisite example."

"You're not thinking of buying a…," Myka slipped before she realized what she was saying. As usual, Helena gave thought to whatever Myka said.

"I don't think they would let one person own it, do you?" she asked of the great cathedral.

"Wow, you know a lot about the City's architecture," Myka segued.

"I know _a lot_ about _a lot_ of things," Helena teased, moving closer to her wife.

"This is true," Myka smiled, but wanted to take advantage of their time alone to get at some answers. "So, all of this, Helena? Is to…?"

Helena tilted her head, the way she did when she was showering Myka in patience. "Our legacy, darling. We need to provide for Cate's future and what better way than…"

"…buying up Manhattan?" Myka interjected.

"Than… purchasing real estate," Helena changed it to. "Are you concerned?" she asked, but her face all but read – _please don't be_.

"I'm… still taking it in," Myka smiled because she didn't want to disappoint Helena. "It's a large undertaking."

Helena's smile was reassuring. "That's what they're for," she explained, pointing to the room across the hall that housed their friends. "If Irene is still worth her salt, she will have them all on board by the time we return!"

The Time Traveler made everything sound so reasonable and simple that for a minute, Myka found herself nodding her head. But her very logical left brain inside that head, pushed at her to dig further. And her _Oneness_ with Helena seemed to suggest whatever was going on, wasn't quite on the surface. She pulled Helena in close, staring in the windows to her soul; hoping an answer registered somewhere. Myka saw her own reflection smiling back at her.

It was going to take more time.

"Okay," Myka replied, but it was more in response to the fact she just concluded than it was to Helena's whole scheme.

"I knew you'd like it!" Helena said excitedly. It took Myka a second to realize they may be on the same page, but in different footnotes.

"Oh! Yes," Myka smiled back.

"I was tempted to put in the entire subway system," Helena said, looking at the room, "… but that might be a bit too much."

Myka smiled and shook her head at the thought that Helena did have limits.

"Now, let's see if that woman still has anything up her sleeve," the Brit said of her dear friend, "… besides poor taste in blouses."

"Helena!" Myka playfully chastised. "You have to let go of other people's clothing," she poorly worded her suggestion.

It made Helena stop for a minute. "I believe there was a promise of letting go of clothing later from you, Counselor," she teasingly reminded her wife.

Myka was right on board. "There was a promise of clothing; I never said whether it was going anywhere," she corrected her.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Helena replied boldly.

The couple dissolved into laughter as they both tried to profess there might be any restraint.

* * *

By the time they returned to the dining room, the meeting was being adjourned. Their friends were pushing their chairs back in place and talking.

"We have Beth's birthday party at noon; are you going?" Bridget asked Myka.

"All set," she replied as she watched the friends talk about their part of the project.

"Okay, HG; Eileen and I will be back tomorrow with the software program; I'm thinking drones," Claudia explained.

"I'm thinking of keeping you all out of jail with the FAA, so I'll talk to the Mayor's Office," Jane said.

"I can drop you at the museum," Sarah offered to Irene so she could speak to Leena.

"I'll be back to check on that hand," Gloria said of Helena's wound. "But I'm not telling you which way I'm coming."

"What the devil does that mean?" asked the woman who built the passage between their apartments.

"Remember the roads that Rome was famous for building?" Gloria asked Helena, who finally thought the nurse was going to make a contribution to the project.

"Yes," Helena answered.

"They also led to the _fall_ of the Empire," Gloria smiled. "Two way streets," she said as if the analogy needed any further explanation.

Helena took in what the nurse was cryptically implying. "I believe that woman just threatened to ruin my house," she said horrified to Irene.

"That woman is simply trying to fight fire with fire," Irene explained.

"Well, she's not very good at it," Helena huffed.

"We'll see about that," Irene said.

"Did you…?" Helena asked the HR Director.

"Yes," Irene cut her off.

"And they…?" Helena tried to elaborate.

"Yes, they do," Irene answered

"Will they…?" the Brit tried to ask.

"I certainly believe so," Irene replied.

Helena was certain if she tried to ask another question, it would follow the same pattern, so she gave up. "Well, good then," she smiled.

"Indeed," Irene answered, getting the last word.

"Watching those two…," Bridget whispered to Myka," … is like watching Serena and Venus play tennis," she explained, moving her head back and forth.

Myka gently pushed into her friend as she called out to Helena. "Are you coming to the birthday party?"

"Oh, please come," Bridget begged.

Cate, Pete Jr., and Shannon started to jump up and down about the impending party.

"Come, Mummy," Cate said, her hands on her hips.

"Of course," Helena said, unable to refuse the request.

"God, she is her mother's child," Bridget whispered to Sarah.

"You're coming," Helena announced to Irene, who promptly explained that she was getting a ride to the museum from Sarah.

"Oh, but the party is at the museum," Bridget explained.

Helena stopped in her tracks and looked at her guest as if she had two heads. Then, in her full British vernacular; she broke down one simple sentence into several, in an attempt to grasp the concept.

"The party? Is in the museum? My? Museum? A two year old's party? Is in my museum?" Helena asked in succession.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes," Bridget said back, proud she remembered how many questions there were in that one inquiry.

And as Helena always did when the world stopped making sense to her; she turned her head sharply to Myka for an explanation.

"Leena thought it would be a great idea to teach the children about HG Wells through parties," Myka explained.

Helena frowned and stared at Myka, then looked at Irene.

"Don't look at me; I was not on that planning committee," Irene said, putting her hands up.

"Some mother-in-law you turned out to be, Mrs. F," Pete whispered to her.

"Hush up or I won't help you get the rest of that suit off," Irene corrected him.

"I'm not taking it off; I want the rest of it back on," Pete said, thinking it was the perfect outfit for a birthday party.

"I'm going to lay awake at night trying to think of ways to repay you, Helena," Jane said, half teasing.

"I just gave your knight in shining armor – armor. And paying me back is what you're going to be thinking about at night?" Helena shook her head.

"Come on, we have to go," Bridget urged them on.

"What has you in a hurry?" Sarah asked her wife as they started to leave.

"Helena in a room with other parents," Bridget shared. "It's hilarious." The banker did enjoy watching Helena maneuver the niceties and protocols of parent groups.

"Okay, let's go!" Pete called out, after putting his armor back on. "I'll lead the way," he said and the children got in line behind him and followed.

The front steps proved to be a little tricky for the Pied Piper. The stiff metal coverings on his legs made him wobble and weave as her maneuvered his way.

"And you wonder _why_ I invited you," Helena commented to the nurse.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Pete said, right before he toppled down the last few steps.


	17. Every Castle Needs a Protector

" **Either write something worth reading, or do something worth writing." Benjamin Franklin**

* * *

It was quite a sight to see on Central Park West, as the friends followed the children, who followed the knight in full armor across the street and into the park.

Sarah had kissed her wife goodbye, as Jane kissed Pete. Claudia and Eileen left for work and promised to return the next day with their ideas for the project.

Cate insisted on holding Irene's hand as they rushed through to the Belvedere Castle, where the HG Wells Museum was housed.

"The last person I would want to be today is Leena," Bridget confided in Myka. It had been Leena's idea to open the museum to children's birthday parties, and she would have to explain it to Helena.

"I'm sure she'll be able to get Helena to understand," Myka said, but her confidence waivered a little. Her wife seemed short of her usual tolerance for other beings lately.

Bridget decided the only thing that Leena had going for her was the fact that there would be twenty toddlers and as many, if not more, parents and nannies. "You're… ready for this, right?" the private banker asked Irene.

"I love children," Irene explained.

"I'm not talking about the kids," Bridget said out of the side of her mouth.

The group reached the destination and Pete maneuvered his way up the steps. "I'm getting the hang of this….," he yelled as he fumbled forward and ran through the doors.

Thinking it was part of the party entertainment, the guests inside erupted into a loud cheer at his appearance.

"I may have underestimated the appeal of that outfit," Helena confided to Myka.

Up ahead was the woman Helena wanted to speak to - at the front of the entryway. What stood between Leena and a disgruntled Helena were two dozen toddlers clamoring around Cate, Shannon, and Pete Jr.

"Her name is _Yady_ now!" Pete announced to the group.

"Oh, brother!" Cate sighed at her friend's enthusiasm.

With the mastery of a gifted teacher, Leena got the group to quiet down as they began their tour. "Remember parents," Leena announced, "… we are about to enter a room that is interactive in nature. So, please encourage your children to explore and touch." With that, the doors were opened, and the children rushed inside.

Only one person stood absolutely still. "Did she say… interactive?" Helena asked, and there were several question marks at the end of that inquiry.

"Yes," Myka said, taking Helena's hand to move.

" _Explore_? And _touch_? Did she say _touch_?" Helena asked aghast.

There were squeals of delight emanating from the inside of the room. "She's… encouraging …them to… _touch_?" Helena continued to question.

Bridget had gone ahead with the children and popped her head back out. "It's totally cool, Helena."

"Oh, well I feel so much better _now_ that the woman whose mental age is barely above the guests has deemed it … _cool_!" Helena balked.

"Let's take a look," Myka encouraged her.

It appeared to Bridget that Myka probably would have an easier time walking her wife into major surgery than into the touch museum.

The couple walked into a large room where the children gathered around several displays. Each one had a college aged man or woman who explained to the children what they were seeing.

"This is a Time Machine," the young man held up and showed the children. Most had no idea what the concept was behind the object, but he managed to hold their interest as he showed it moving all around.

Helena watched with rapt attention as several small models of the machine were produced for each child to play with.

"This can take me to Grandma's!" one little girl informed her friend as she whirled it around.

Cate shook her small head. "It travels through time, not distance," she said sadly to Shannon.

"Oh!" Shannon said, not quite getting it. "Come on," said the curly blonde youngster and pulled Cate to the next display.

The next exhibition theme was about extinction of animals and how Helena Wells had tried to save the last quagga, a South African plains zebra. A small replica of the animal was then given to each child.

Myka watched as Helena's breathing deepened, as she remembered her efforts to save the last of the species. She turned to look at Myka, her facial expression one of deep feeling. It was one Myka had come to understand as the result of Helena having to travel millennium, propelled there by a memory. Myka knew what it felt like to be thrust by a memory decades into her past. She couldn't fathom what it was like to transverse time over a century in length. She reached out and hugged Helena and placed her hand on Helena's heart; a subtle act that always calmed Helena immediately.

"This place is AWESOME!" an overzealous mother commented to the couple.

"Indeed," Helena said, annoyed someone would interrupt her moment with Myka.

"It's pure _genius_ how they thought of this!" the woman remarked and Helena scowled at her.

"Genius… as in Apple Genius?" the real genius in the room inquired.

"What? Oh!" the woman caught on, or so she thought. "No, I mean like Tiffany's idea for her son's birthday at Yankee Stadium where the kids got to play an actual game! _That_ … was genius!"

Bridget watched her friend's expression harden at the misuse of the word. "Madam…," Helena finally got out, but Bridget intervened. She knew what was coming.

"Angie, let me show you this," Bridget said and wrapped her arm around the unsuspecting offender and ushered the woman to safety.

" _Genius_? Do you hear how they toss that word around?" Helena complained to Myka. "Why is there no penalty for the misappropriation of vocabulary?" the lexicon expert protested.

"It's not intentional…," Myka tried, but felt the weight of her wife's castigation. "Oh, look," Myka said when she saw the next exhibit. She forcibly moved Helena in the opposite direction the woman had walked, and pulled her over to where the children were sitting.

"And it's been proven that it was HG Wells' sister, Helena, who was the brains behind the ideas he wrote about. It was a time when women were not equally educated…," the lecturer began. Most of what was being shared went over the guests' heads, but not everyone.

"NOT EDUCATED!" yelled Catherine Elizabeth Irene Bering-Wells, her hands squarely placed on her hips. "That's utterly ridiculous!" she shouted.

Ordinarily, the docents were trained to quiet any rowdy child, so as not to lose them in disinterest. But they had to agree with the outspoken child.

"That's very true," the impressed young man said.

"That's our girl," Myka smiled, gently pushing her hip into Helena's. The outburst and brilliant conclusion softened Helena's distaste of the entire party.

"Indeed," Helena smiled.

* * *

By the time Helena and Myka made their way through the exhibits, Leena's life was no longer in danger. In fact, Helena congratulated her on the creative use of the museum.

"Mommy! Tell them light year is a measure of distance, not time!" implored Cate and Myka went to see what the fuss was about.

"Things are really running smoothly," Leena smiled as she stood with her friends and mother-in-law. She turned to Irene and asked her if she were free for dinner.

"She can't," came the knee-jerk reaction from the Brit. Even Irene turned to stare at the woman who spoke for her. "What?" Helena asked as if she had no idea what the issue was. "Don't you have … Myka's dog to feed?" came the lame excuse.

"You mean the dog you made me take years ago because he bit you?" Irene reminded her.

"Well, he did," Helena said weakly.

"Who could blame him," Irene retorted and told Leena she would love to have dinner with her and Gerald.

Leena smiled to think some things never changed; like Helena's unwillingness to share Irene. She told her mother-in-law she would see her later and walked away.

"What has gotten into you?" Irene asked.

"What has gotten into me?" Helena repeated, as if it were a ridiculous question. "What's gotten into you? Accepting _any_ dinner invitation, and at the _last_ minute!"

Irene went to say something, but admitted, she wasn't sure what to respond. "She's my daughter-in-law. She's asking me to dinner with her and my son."

The reality of that sentence should have rattled Helena back to her senses, but it didn't.

"Have it your way," the Brit conceded begrudgingly.

"Do you know people think that…," Irene said softly, "… I'm… the _nanny_?"

Helena looked over at the group of adults; many of whom were young men and women employed by parents as caretakers for their children. Helena looked at the group and then back at Irene; clearly thinking her age alone excluded her from that job.

"That's ridiculous. Everyone knows Cate is here with her mothers," Helena huffed.

"I wasn't talking about Cate," Irene pointed out and walked away, giving her friend time to think about that.

"I don't understand…," the genius was admitting when it started to dawn on her what Irene might be insinuating.

Helena was hot on Irene's heels about to protest her accusation, when Cate interrupted her. "I have to go to the ladies room," she said to her mother.

"Oh," the genius said slowing down. "Yes, of course," she said, taking Cate's hand and walking to the restroom.

The two walked down a long hallway where books and inventions of the great HG Wells were on display behind thick glass.

Cate tugged hard on Helena's hand when she saw one particular item in the case. Helena walked with her and picked her up. Cate stared at the strange item.

"That's a grappling hook gun," Helena explained as Cate stared intently at it. At first Helena thought the child was looking at the invention, but she was now staring at Helena's reflection in the glass.

Cate turned to look her mother in the eye. "You…," she said softly. "…..are _the_ HG Wells, Mummy."

Helena's mouth opened because she wanted to confirm that she was. Yet, she worried about the story that came along with that confirmation.

Cate saw her mother's hesitation. She cupped her hand around her mouth and said:

"It's okay, Mummy. She told me."

Nothing about that admission comforted Helena.

"Mommy told you?" Helena asked.

"Not mommy," Cate said retorted. "The lady in the basement."

"What…lady?" Helena asked with great concern. "You saw a woman down there?"

"No," Cate said, matter-of-factly, "… I heard her."


	18. Mama Bears Got Nothing on Myka

" **A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stand in its path." Agatha Christie**

* * *

Helena didn't ask her daughter any more questions; she already knew what was happening. The Warehouse was reaching out to Cate after specifically being told not to do so. The genius didn't even want to know how; she had to get back to Myka and soon. But rushing a two year old who was going the bathroom was an impractical, not to mention improbably, task.

"It helps if I sing the alphabet, Mummy," Cate announced when her mother paced.

"All twenty six letters?" the Brit blurted out.

Cate nodded her head yes, and so they began.

* * *

"That woman has no idea I saved her life," Bridget lamented, as she stood with Myka at the snack table. "God, what happened to giving kids real candy," she said, biting on a carrot stick and not enjoying it.

"Well, I saw you save her," Myka replied.

Suddenly, Bridget saw the expression change on her friend's face drastically. "What? What is it? Are you overdosing on healthy snacks?"

"I don't know; it's Helena," came the contradictory answer. "Something… is wrong!"

* * *

What Myka was experiencing, of course, was another spike in her _Oneness_ with her wife, registering the sudden panic the Brit felt at her daughter's disclosure. This wasn't something Helena could simply go home and check on without Myka knowing. And if the Warehouse was reaching out directly to Cate, the nine circles of hell would be unleashed in their townhouse when Myka found out.

Helena was walking back and forth as Cate sat on the child size potty. "What's wrong, Mummy?" she asked, because it was obvious her mother was anxious.

"What?" Helena asked, as if she forgot where she was. "Oh, I'm…," she hesitated and then remembered she and Myka wanted to always be truthful with their daughter. "I think Mommy will be concerned that the lady is speaking with you." Helena said it – and waited for the response.

"I ask her questions," Cate elaborated.

"Oh?" Helena asked, hoping that might soften Myka's response.

"I asked her if she knew my mommy and you and she said – Yes – and that you were the _real_ HG Wells," Cate said very plainly.

"Does… she… make you feel uncomfortable?" Helena asked.

"Nope! She has a nice voice, Mummy," Cate said and finished up. "All done!" she announced as she washed up… slowly.

* * *

The two walked back hand in hand, but only one of them was hesitating before entering the room where the party was. The pair had barely gotten to the door, when Myka burst through, looking for her wife.

"Helena, are you…?" Myka was asking as her eyes navigated her wife's face, looking for clues.

"Cate… would like to spend… the day… the _night_ … at Grandma Irene's," Helena blurted out.

"YES!" Cate agreed, even though this was the first she was hearing about it. "I want to see Bandit!" she said of her parents' former pet.

"Oh," Myka said, confused to say the least. "Did you _ask_ Grandma Irene?"

"Don't be silly," Helena said and her affect was off. "She wouldn't…," and Helena was going to say – _dare refuse me_ , but thought better of it. "Would… love to."

Now, Myka was certain something was up.

She watched as Helena approached Irene and spoke adamantly about the sleepover.

"Helena, you were there when I accepted the dinner invitation," Irene reminded her.

"There is a problem… at home," Helena said though smiling teeth. "In… the… basement."

Irene was used to the genius' cryptic way of speaking, but this had her stumped. "You have… mice?"

Helena's head jerked back as she stared at the woman. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Irene had to ask.

Seeing two adults in total confusion; Cate cupped her little hand to her mouth and said: "The lady from the basement was talking to me!"

Now, _that_ , Irene understood.

"Does Myka know?" Irene asked, trying to peer past Helena nonchalantly.

"No," Helena smiled and looked at Irene to acknowledge that babysitting was in order.

Irene got it and looked down at Cate. "How would you like to have dinner with Grandma, Auntie Leena, and Uncle Gerald and sleep at my house?"

"I would like that very much!" Cate announced.

Irene clapped her hands and smiled. Then, through gritted teeth she said to Helena: "Gloria will be right next door; you know, in case… of anything."

"That woman can barely handle living tissue, let alone what might happen to an ethereal conjuring," Helena worried out loud.

"Good point," Irene admitted. "I'll take Cate back for her things," she offered and Helena thanked her.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she walked back to Myka, but only after plastering a big grin on her face for show.

"Well, there goes the happy couple!" Helena announced after Cate kissed Myka goodbye. Bridget watched the poorly rehearsed display and cast a sideways glance at Myka.

"So, I'll be over… there," she pointed with an exaggerated gesture, "… if anyone needs me."

Myka knew that whatever was going on with her wife was so obvious, even Bridget could see it.

"That was rather sudden," Myka pointed out as she gestured to Irene and Cate.

"The woman changes her mind on a dime," Helena fibbed.

Myka was going to point out that statement was not true, but she was more interested at getting at what had her wife so twisted inside. She drew the natural conclusion that whatever Helena was dealing with these past few weeks, might be coming to a head.

"So, just me and you?" Myka smiled at Helena.

"So to speak," Helena blurted out and then tried to cover it up with a smile. "What could be better?"

Myka wanted to say that an explanation for Helena's odd behavior might be better, but she never rushed her wife to explain things.

The couple left as the party broke up and caught up with Cate and Irene as they packed her overnight bag.

* * *

"And may I have waffles?" Cate was asking about the next day's breakfast.

"Of course," Irene answered.

"And three stories tonight?" Cate requested.

"Are you sure you'll be awake for three?" Irene asked and was immediately assured she would be.

"This one, and this one, and this one," Cate said and handed her selections to her grandmother.

" _Physics for Children_?" Irene read the title.

"It's simple, but the pictures are well drawn," Cate assured her.

Irene took the bag, and told the mothers that they would Uber back to Queens. "Call me," Irene said, putting her hand on Helena's, "…if you need anything."

Helena nodded her thanks. In spite of all her bravado and protests to the contrary, she knew Irene was the one person she could count on unconditionally.

* * *

The door was no sooner closed when Myka pulled Helena into the living room and onto the couch. The Brit's legs straddled Myka's lap as she looked down at her wife. Green eyes smiled up at her, as strong arms pulled Helena further down on her legs. This was Myka's plan being put into action; clear her genius wife's head of everything first; _then_ slowly get her to open up about what was troubling her. The plan was flawless and worked for Myka many times before.

The problem was, it also reduced Helena's filters and she said whatever came to her mind. Yes, even more than usual.

"I've missed this," Myka said, her hands slowly moving up Helena's thighs.

"I have missed you," the Brit responded, getting lost in pools of jade that looked up at her. Helena gasped when Myka's thumbs reached the crease in her legs and slowly began a circular motion. "I…," but nothing followed at Helena's blood flowed downward and away from her brain.

"I want you to relax, Helena," Myka instructed and began slowly unbuttoning Helena's blouse. She took a deep breath when Myka opened and discarded the article of clothing. Next, her nimble hands slowly opened Helena's belt, and pulled it out of place at an achingly slow pace. Myka's gaze held Helena in place, as she moved to the edge of the cushion and held onto her as she stood up. Then, she said words that simply sent Helena over the edge. "I'm going to ravage you," Myka smiled and turned to lay her wife back down on the couch.

"Oh, God," Helena uttered, her hands attempting to pull Myka down, but were quickly pushed away. "I want…," the Brit expressed, but bit her bottom lip before more words could come out.

"I know what you _want_ , Helena," Myka teased as she slowly undid her own blouse. "And I know what you _need_ …," she continued as she slipped out of her pants. There, as promised, was the black lace lingerie Myka suggested.

"How did you…?" Helena said because there had been no way to predict they'd have the house alone that night.

"I always like to be prepared, Helena. And I was prepared…," Myka continued as she removed the rest of Helena's clothing and straddled her body, "… to take you _whenever_ I could," she said, whispering in Helena's ear. Her hands pushed her wife's arms up and held them above her head. She began to kiss, and then gently nip at Helena's lips, causing color to flood them and Helena's cheeks. Myka's touch felt magical, as it caused her wife's skin to erupt in sparks.

"I thought you would…," Helena began to worry and almost suggested that her wife would be too upset to spend time, but Myka was zeroing her mouth in on Helena's bare breasts and no words formed.

"Thought I would forget what I promised?" the one who could still complete a thought suggested, but Myka's mouth was continuing its descent and all Helena could express were begs not to stop.

The tension Helena felt coming into the house was nowhere near as powerful as the tightness her body experienced now. Myka brought her lover over and over again to the summit, before deftly pushing her over into the abyss of explosions that engulfed Helena's body. "Oh, Myka, please…," she pleaded as the descent began.

It would take several minutes before Helena's heartbeat evened out and for her to regain use of her own hands. When she finally could, the smile was still across Myka's face. "You are…," Helena said, words still failing her.

"I know," Myka teased with a haughty laugh.

"Amazing," Helena finally got out.

"I know that, too," Myka continued to tease as her fingers traversed Helena's forearm.

Helena's strength returned and she moved quickly to startle Myka, and pulled her underneath her. "I've got some tricks of my own," the Brit promised, finally able to make whole decrees.

But she looked deeply into Myka's green eyes and saw the worry. It confused Helena for a minute; how could Myka be so amorous one minute, and concerned the next. It had to be about Cate.

"Are you… worried, my love?" Helena asked, softly stroking Myka's strong jaw.

Myka thought she finally was getting Helena to get in touch with her feelings. "I have been, yes," Myka gently admitted.

"About…?" Helena tested her theory by turning and looking behind her at the door which led to the hallway, which led to the basement.

"Of course," Myka answered because she thought her wife was asking if she was worried about her. "I knew if I gave you time…," Myka said quietly.

Myka was telling her that she knew what was going on and that she had been waiting for her to tell her. Helena could only imagine she was calm because she wanted her to handle it.

The Brit was so lost and had no idea.

Myka was headed in a different direction, altogether, but had no idea.

"I could sense it…," Myka said of their _Oneness_ that often informed her of Helena's state of being.

"Oh, you could _sense_ it," Helena repeated awkwardly.

"Of course," Myka said, slightly insulted that Helena could forget how tight that _Oneness_ connection was.

"Well, I, for one, am glad!" Helena admitted, even though she wasn't completely sure about that.

"Do you… know what it's about, Helena?" Myka asked, gently holding onto to Helena's legs to brace her.

"Well, yes, of course," Helena admitted. "I mean, I… do… _now_ ," she added and her accent coated every word.

"Oh, I'm so glad," Myka said relieved. She knew the longer it took Helena to come to terms with what was bothering her, the deeper it was.

"I must say, though," Helena admitted; "… _you_ are remarkably calm." And if Helena left it there, perhaps things would not have escalated so quickly. But… she didn't. "I was afraid you would go into protective mode before I had a chance to do anything."

Now, Helena's assumption was right on the money, but the reason Myka was calm at the moment was because she thought they were talking about Helena.

"I wanted to give you a chance to come to terms with it," Myka explained, thinking they were on the same page.

"Yes, it's better if I deal with it. She knows me, of course, and you haven't exactly made her feel welcomed," Helena said and confused her wife.

"Helena, what are we…," Myka was asking when the genius continued.

"I know you… _we_ … told her not to contact Cate, but technically, Cate contacted her. I think… anyway," Helena was thinking out loud when Myka suddenly realized who they were talking about. Her hands gripped Helena's thighs harder and caused her to look down.

"Helena?" Myka said and her green eyes suddenly were peering up at her. "What are you talking about?"

Helena looked down, confused. "We're talking about…," she said and repeated the motion of turning around in the direction of the basement. It suddenly dawned on the Brit that they may not be talking about the same thing. In the moment that Helena hesitated, Myka read her body language with great acuity.

Within seconds, Helena was flipped over, and Myka was standing over her, as she sat back on the couch.  
"Are you telling me that… that… _thing_ is talking to our daughter?" Myka asked, as she started to pace and put her plan together.

"Now, Darling," Helena said, grabbing her clothes to put them back on.

Myka had the same thought and was shoving her limbs back into her own clothing. "I told her… _EXPLICITELY_ , Helena, not to go near Cate. I reminded her when I spoke to her about you that it changed nothing!"

"Yes, I know, Darling," Helena was saying when that last bit of news caught her attention. "You… were speaking to her?"

Now, it was Myka who was caught off guard.

"What?" she said slowing down. "I… last week or so… I went… to her…"

"But why?" Helena wanted to know.

The brilliant lawyer knew that if she stopped to answer her wife's valid inquiries right now, they'd get sidetracked from the issue at hand.

"I'll discuss that later," Myka said, mustering up whatever sternness she could.

"Myka, if you contacted her…," Helena was suggested when Myka decided she didn't want to hear it. She knew what Helena was going to suggest. That reaching out to the entity opened a pathway.

"I don't care, Helena, if I invited her in for tea! She knew I didn't want her near Cate!" Myka yelled and grabbed Helena's hand with such force; she pulled her off the couch and into the hallway.

Helena had no choice but to follow, hoping she could think of a peaceful solution before they reached the laboratory.

 _Peace_ … was the last thing on Myka's mind.

All hell breaking loose…. was more Myka's style at the moment.


	19. The Warehouse Has Things Covered

" **Safeguarding the rights of others is the most noble and beautiful end of a human being." Kahlil Gibran**

* * *

Helena was doing her best to slow Myka down, but it was of no use. She could tell by the tug from Myka's steel-like arm, they were going to pay the Warehouse a visit. In between flashing thoughts of how best to handle this, Myka's admission kept coming back to Helena.

" _Why_ did you contact her?" she finally asked, but Myka was pulling her through the door and down the steep steps.

"Did Cate… come down… here?!" Myka asked in horror, because of the state of disarray in the large room. "There's glass and… and… things… everywhere!" She hadn't paid too much attention when it was just her who walked through the mess last week.

"It… does need a bit of a sprucing," Helena said, looking around at the mess.

"How would Cate even…?" she asked, unable to fathom how the child would gain access.

"Oh, no, Darling," Helena said reassuring her wife. She was so anxious to relieve Myka of something so she laughed and explained: "She came to Cate in her bedroom. Not to worry…," she said, missing the point.

"In… her… _bedroom_?" Myka asked aghast, her voice getting louder with each word.

"Well, I thought…," Helena admitted, looking around at the mess and thinking Myka should be relieved that their daughter had not wandered all the way to the basement.

"Where is she?" Myka demanded to know and then realized Helena had no way of knowing the exact location. She, in fact, just approached the doorway that appeared in the basement when the Warehouse saw fit to have a physical connection between their house and the location in Upstate New York. Myka pulled at Helena again to follow, and it was a little gentler this time. "Where are YOU?" Myka shouted at the door and looked up, waiting to hear something. "I told you not to go near our daughter. I warned you!" Myka reminded the entity that was silent. "I will… I will… rip you to pieces if you touch her!" The brilliant lawyer knew, of course, one cannot rip to pieces anything that does not actually have pieces, but that wasn't stopping her.

"I don't think…," Helena was calmly saying in a soft voice, but Myka wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to figure out how to get through to the ethereal voice. What was the _one thing_ that would get through to the Warehouse voice, Myka wondered. The slight tug of Helena's hand in hers made the answer clear. "It's you," she said looking directly at Helena.

"It's…I?" Helena asked quizzically.

"She wants you," Myka said slowly.

Even if Myka's assertion was correct, Helena didn't like it. "Myka, I believe the best course of action is for cool heads to prevail," lectured the woman with the shortest fuse in the room.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME…," the usually calm lawyer began and startled Helena. "I warned you not to contact Cate. If you do it again, I will… I will… forbid Helena to have anything to do with you!" she shouted her ultimatum.

In all the time the couple was together, Helena couldn't remember a time Myka ever forbade her to do anything.

"I don't think she will believe that," Helena said in a moment of pure, albeit misplaced, honesty.

"Oh, really?" Myka replied defensively. "Why wouldn't she believe it, Helena?"

The Brit suddenly caught the glaring green eyes that only moments before had held her in their warm gaze. She knew instantly her message had been misinterpreted. "No, Darling, I meant… no one would believe…not just her… anyone in their right mind wouldn't think that you…," she dug herself in deeper.

"Are you suggesting no one takes me… seriously?" Myka misread completely.

If the Warehouse had a body – it would have thrown up its hand right about now. Instead, it took in the vibes that seemed to be building inside Helena's laboratory. Tensions were mounting.

"Darling?" Helena tried, her accent firing on all cylinders now; "… I was suggesting that you and I do not need to tell each other…," and she almost got to complete that thought.

"You listen to me, Helena George Bering-Wells," Myka blasted her wife because she was misdirecting her frustrations now, "… you're not the only one who knows what's best for this family!"

 _Where the heck did that come from?_

This was exactly what Helena was thinking when she sensed something going on in the room. "Myka, do _not_ say another word," and of course, she meant this in the best possible way, but the timing was irrevocably bad.

Her warning was filtered through as – _keep quiet_.

"Did you… just tell me to… shut up?!" Myka asked, her hands now squarely on her hips.

"What? No!" Helena protested, but in a lower voice. "Myka, we have to keep our voices down," she warned, not yet able to explain herself.

"Keep it down? She, apparently, can't even hear me!" Myka yelled when she turned to face the doorway.

"Love, when I was in the Warehouse…," Helena began slowly and took Myka's hands, "… there was a particular way she dealt with…," and she searched for the right words, but two jade eyes were staring intently at her. "Negativity," she chose unwisely.

Myka retreated a step and tilted her head to look at her wife. "You… you think I'm being… too… negative? Really, Helena? The… the… she… contacted our daughter; someone she has already intimated she wants as her keeper in a bunch of years, and I'm being… NEGATIVE?"

Well, that didn't go as well as Helena hoped.

"Darling," she began and took Myka's hand as she looked around. But Myka felt Helena was appealing to the wrong entity and pulled away.

"No! I am not afraid of her, Helena. She's not getting near Cate and she's not getting near you. PERIOD!" Myka shouted.

And then… in spite of Helena's attempts to avoid it… it happened. It started slowly – and the only thing they heard was electric crackling. Myka twirled around, but couldn't see where it was coming from.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a bit of a failsafe that the Warehouse uses, Darling," Helena began slowly.

"She's going to electrocute us?" Myka asked, wild-eyed at the thought.

"No, no, she's…," Helena tried to say slowly.

"That bitch is going to try to _electrocute_ us?" Myka yelled and that was the last straw.

The next thing she heard was a loud pop – and suddenly – she felt the cold sensation of something gooey covering her. Startled, to say the least, she looked over at Helena, and she was covered in something purple; something gooey and slimy and purple!

Myka touched the cool gel that was dripping down her arms now. "What the hell… IS THIS!?" she demanded to know and another shower of the material hit them both.

"Please…," Helena said slowly.

" _This_ is how she deals with confrontation, Helena?" Myka asked and then inquired if it were poison.

"No, it's an anti-tension gel that is produced when large amounts of… tension…," she chose this time,"… appear to be building up. It's harmless, really."

The material had a second effect that Helena had forgotten about. It not only quelled negative charges, if it touched human skin, it caused a slight euphoric effect to take place. Now, instead of worrying that they had been attacked, Myka looked over at her goo covered wife and broke out in laughter.

"You…," she pointed and laughed loudly, "…are covered in purple gunk!" The words alone made Myka get hysterical.

Helena annoyance gave way to the sudden laughter at Myka's present state. "You're going to have to take three showers to get that out," Helena chuckled and bent over from laughing so hard.

"Oh, my God, Helena," Myka gasped, losing her breath, "… we're going to leave goop prints all the way upstairs!" That was typically something that would have upset the woman who liked everything in its place, but today, covered in gel, she found the idea of leaving a mess – laughable.

"You won't be able to hide; I'll find you!" replied the Brit, who was gasping for air now.

"Oh, Helena," Myka said, calmly and touching the dark strands of hair that were dripping. "You look so good no matter what you're wearing," she said sincerely.

That touch of Helena's hair sent a charge through the Brit and Myka's fingers. Suddenly, Myka's mouth opened as she breathed heavily, taking in just how beautiful her wife was. Helena now stared at the softened green pools of Myka's eyes and lost all thought. "You are… so beautiful, Myka," she said and Myla lunged at her to pull her into a kiss.

It wasn't soft, it wasn't tender – it was filled with the urgency Myka felt and it flowed into Helena in an eruption of desire. Hands ripped at clothing as neither wanted to break the kiss that bruised their lips. Hands stuck in strands of hair as purple goo deterred their flow.

"God, I want you so badly," Myka finally announced well after her body language told Helena that. She pulled and pushed at Helena, making the Brit weak enough to push against the wall. Myka pulled her wife's leg up around her own hip, holding her in place as she other hand braced her. Her leg pressed into Helena's core, reigniting flames. Helena's lips burned as Myka pressed in. Her hands grabbed at Myka's derriere to pull her in tighter. Goo was displaced by the tight squeeze they held each other in.

Helena drew a deep breath and steadily pushed Myka backwards against the crowded work station. Without much thought other than wanting to devour her wife, Helena swept the contents on the top of the table off. She then lifted Myka to sit on the edge; pressing in to kiss her and gently bit her lower lip. She pushed Myka's legs apart and pressed her hip bone against her, slowly grinding and stoking Myka's fire. Hands cupped Myka's hips to hold her steady as pressure built and Helena's hand pushed Myka over the edge to shattering screams of release.

Myka's yelling to the Warehouse was now replaced with screams of Helena's name.

Goo covered and out of breath, Helena bent over onto Myka as she hugged her. It took minutes before either could speak.

"I love you Helena George Bering-Wells," Myka said as she stroked the sticky strands of hair.

"I love you Myka Ophelia Bering-Wells," Helena replied.

Helena helped Myka off the table and kissed her.

"What are we going to do?" Myka asked, her eyebrow raised.

Helena looked at Myka. She took her hand and turned them to face the mysterious entry way. "Myka and I would like to reiterate that we would like you not to contact Cate directly. We feel it's important for Cate to make her own decisions when the time comes."

"Agreed," came the woman's voice.

" _Now_ , she talks," Myka said softly to Helena.

"She's afraid of you," Helena whispered.

"Good," Myka said, and she puffed out her chest in a show of strength.

Helena could only stare at the gesture and smile. "Shall we get dressed… again?"

"Okay," Myka smiled and they put their clothes back on.

Of course, they'd be removing their outfits soon enough for those _several_ showers that would be needed to remove all the goo.

They were extremely diligent in make sure they covered _every_ area.

Just to be… extra cautious.


	20. The Treasure

" **You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it." Margaret Thatcher**

* * *

The shower was long and steamy, which could also describe the couple's afternoon into evening. Myka had been careful with Helena's hand from the wound she had received earlier that day. But she was amazed when she removed the bandage and the injury was completely healed! "But how?" she asked, Helena as water cascaded down on them.

"Your love making has magical powers," Helena flattered her wife.

Myka accepted the compliment, but still found it odd.

After the shower, Myka offered to make them a special dinner and asked Helena not to come into the kitchen; she had something exceptional in mind. Helena kissed her wife at the kitchen door and walked down the entryway to the library. She checked her phone and there was a picture from Irene – showing them that Cate was having a blast playing with Bandit.

"Good job, Irene," Helena whispered as she walked into the large room and sat down on the leather couch. Quiet surrounded her, and off in the far distance she could hear Myka singing a song as she prepared dinner. She was relaxed and wasn't prepared for anything to disturb her.

"How's your hand?" came the woman's voice from behind Helena, which propelled her off the couch – screaming.

"Bloody hell!" the Brit yelled, turning swiftly to attack the intruder. There sat the nurse, hands in her lap and Cheshire like grin on her face. Helena never heard, nor saw her, when she entered. "I… I could have…," Helena threatened, but was out of breath.

"You could have, but you didn't," Gloria said plainly. "See how annoying this can be, Helena?" the woman asked, making her point the only way she thought the Brit would understand.

Helena's heart raced faster than her tongue could get out her threats. "This… is your idea of payback?" she asked, aghast at the woman's audacity.

"It's my idea of teaching you a lesson," Gloria said, getting up calmly and walking around to the annoyed woman. "Now, let me see," the nurse suggested. Helena didn't mean to show the woman her hand, but she was waving it all around. "Helena? That wound… is gone!" she said, astonished.

"What? Oh, yes," Helena said, remembering. "So, there is no need for your intrusive service!"

"You're just mad because I got you," Gloria said, not realizing she had just spoken words of war to the Brit.

" _Got_ …me?" Helena said, defiantly. "Madam, no one … _Gets_ … me!"

"No, Helena; you just got… gotten," Gloria teased and took a second look at the patient's hand. "This is amazing. Did you put anything on it?"

"Myka's mouth," Helena answered without thinking because her mind was on the terrible grammar in the woman's sentence.

"Oh," Gloria said, pulling back and taking in Helena's state of dress. "Nice pajama's," she smiled and let go of Helena's hand. "I'll be going."

"Yes, you should get going. This was an unwanted, unwarranted visit and… and…I would very much like you to leave!" the genius protested… as the woman started to walk.

Instead of being annoyed, the next door neighbor smiled. "You're welcome," she said to Helena. With that, she started to walk out of the room to exit through the front door.

"Do not say… I did not say anything to…," Helena was babbling, but Gloria was on her way. "Aarrgh!" Helena yelled out loud.

"Oh, and Helena?" Gloria called from the front door, letting herself out. "Stop texting Irene to tell her what I did." The woman had a good chuckle about that all the way back to her apartment.

Helena threw her phone down on the couch … because _that_ was exactly what she was doing. "Thinks she can tell me what to do after invading my home!" she complained and picked the phone up again. Her fingers flew across the phone as she texted Irene, telling her she'd done an awful job on choosing the nurse.

The fact that Irene did not hire, nor had anything to do with the woman's presence, didn't seem to matter to the Brit.

"There!" she said after sending the text, much the way someone does after doing the exact thing they've been warned not to do … but only after the person has left. "Tell me what I can do and cannot do…," she said out loud… but softly.

* * *

"Helena?" Myka called out from the dining room. "Dinner!"

The sound of her wife's voice reminded Helena; she had someone else to tell about the impromptu visit.

She stomped down the hallway, reaching the dining room and burst through the door. "Do you know what that insufferable woman did?" she asked and then noticed how beautifully the table was set. Two tall white candles glowed near two plates.

"Come here, you," Myka said playfully, pulling Helena into a warm kiss and interrupting the flow of complaints. "I missed those lips."

"Mmm," Helena agreed leaning in. "This looks lovely," she said, when the kiss broke and Myka took her hand, walking to the table.

There on the plates, were several different small sized foods. Myka directed Helena to the chair next to her and gave her a linen napkin. "What's missing?" Myka asked, as she poured water into their crystal glasses.

Helena looked at the settings. "No silverware?" she guessed correctly.

"Exactly," Myka said, turning sideways in her chair; her plaid pajama-clad legs spread open. "And do you know why?"

Helena imagined it was due to lack of utensils being clean. "Is the dishwasher broken?"

"No, it's because we don't need them," Myka playfully explained.

Just as Helena was opening her mouth to inquire how they would eat, Myka took a small sausage tart and placed it near her lips. Her slender fingers lingered there, holding the bite size food and looking directly into Helena's eyes. There was no mistaking the message. Helena immediately opened her mouth. "Uh!" Helena said, her speech obstructed by the food. She opened her mouth wider as Myka gently placed the food on her tongue, allowing her fingers to linger just a second longer. Helena closed her lips around the food, and her wife's delicate digits. "Uhlieddis," the Brit admitted, which Myka took to mean she liked it.

Myka withdrew her hand, so Helena could chew the food slowly, not certain she could discern what it was; nor did she care. But, when she finally swallowed, she decided she had never tasted a more delicious food.

She followed Myka's movements and took a small sampling and placed it to Myka's lips. The lawyer erupted into a giggle at the thought of being fed by her wife. "Finger food at its finest," she declared.

"Indeed," Helena concurred and waited for the next morsel to come her way. She held Myka's hand in place, savoring the sensation of her fingers in her mouth. Shivers rushed up her spine as Myka withdrew them achingly slow out of her mouth. Helena sat facing Myka, legs together to fit neatly between her wife's legs. They sat close to one another, so they could watch each other's mouths open, take in, and chew the readily accepted food bites.

The food exchanged hands back and forth until neither could take another bite. "This was… wonderful," Helena said to her wife.

"It was pretty clever, if I do say so myself," agreed Myka in a rare display of bragging.

The phone beeped and it was the most adorable little face on the other side waiting to FaceTime.

"Hello, darling," Helena said to her daughter.

"Hello, darrrliiing," Cate said back in her best English accent. She certainly had an ear for imitation. She cupped her mouth as she erupted into a giggle at her joke. "Hi, Mummy. Where's Mommy?" she asked and Helena put the phone so she could see them. "You're in your pajamas already?" the child asked in amazement.

"Oh," Myka said, sliding her hand up the buttons to make sure they were all closed. "We.. Mummy and I were tired."

"Did you play too much at the birthday party?" Cate inquired because she wasn't tired.

"No." "Yes." Came the conflicting answers.

"Grandma read me three stories," she said, putting her fingers up. "She only read _one_ chapter of Steven Hawking, though," Cate said disappointingly.

"I said we could continue tomorrow," Irene reminded the little sponge for knowledge.

"Okay, but after waffles," Cate reminded her grandmother.

"Are you having fun?" Myka asked and her daughter got excited telling her how she played with Bandit, had dinner with everyone, and played games with Irene.

The perceptive child put her face close to the phone so that her head filled the entire space. "Did you talk about the lady?" she asked her parents.

Myka turned to look at Helena. "Well, we did…," Myka answered truthfully.

"She doesn't scare me," Cate informed them.

"We just think it's best if… the lady… lets us know first," Helena said.

"Okay," said the child who had enough people to speak to. "She likes Mummy very much," she ended the conversation with. She gave the phone to Irene, yelling goodnight to her mothers as she went to play with Bandit.

"Thanks again, Irene," Myka said to the woman when she took the phone.

"She's always a pleasure," Irene smiled back. "Never a bit of trouble," she added and then quipped, "Oh, there you are, Helena," in a playful manner.

"I don't know why you don't believe me when I say that your lack of humor is pitiful," Helena chagrined.

"Say goodnight, Helena," Irene instructed the real handful in the family.

" _Goodnight_ , _Helena_ ," Helena mocked as Irene said goodnight.

Myka was surprised that Helena knew that repartee and laughed. "What?" the Brit asked. "I try to humor her as best I can."

"Sure you do, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Myka replied.

* * *

The couple made their way into their living room, where they sat on the couch, legs entwined as they read.

"Was she… really afraid of me?" Myka finally asked of the encounter with the Warehouse.

"Anyone in their right mind would be," Helena replied. "You're a force to be reckoned with when you're upset."

Myka thought about that response and decided she liked it. She went back to reading until the next question popped into her head.

"Helena, did that purple goo get on your hand?"

"I don't believe so," Helena answered because the bandage was very secure.

Silence filled the room until the lawyer processed that information. "Helena, did she heal your hand?"

Helena hadn't really thought about it. She looked at her hand as if for the first time and realized there wasn't a mark on it. Dark eyes looked up at Myka as Helena shrugged.

Myka smiled, but her expression clearly indicated her uneasiness.

Helena went back to reading as Myka continued to stare. The line in the sand may have been drawn that night, but that didn't mean the Warehouse wouldn't still reach out to Myka.

Her phone vibrated with a message. She picked it up and looked at it.

" _I will always protect Helena_ ," it read.

Myka's head instinctively nodded in agreement. She understood the Warehouse's utter devotion to its most precious treasure.

Now, all she had to do was decide if she was okay with that.


	21. Baby Steps

" **Truth is born into this world only with pangs and tribulations, and every fresh truth is received unwillingly."** **Alfred Russel Wallace**

* * *

It took Helena until the next morning to come back to her unanswered question. The one about why Myka had reached out to the Warehouse in the first place. Myka knew she would eventually remember to ask again… and she did, over breakfast.

"Helena…," Myka said, reaching across the table and putting her hand on her wife's, "… I have been…feeling… as if _something_ is going on… inside… you," she finally got out and didn't mean to take such long pauses, but she wasn't as ready to say that as she had thought.

"Inside… _me_?" Helena asked and her voice was calm.

Myka smiled, uncomfortable with having to explain something that, perhaps, Helena wasn't aware of. "You know, how I can feel things you feel?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Helena readily agreed, but was still staring at Myka to explain further.

Myka cleared her throat and put her hands in her lap. "The buying of the buildings, the scale model of Manhattan, the… the…," she ran out of words.

"Ah," Helena said, because the examples were concrete. "I want Cate to know her legacy," came the short reply that didn't answer everything Myka was hinting at.

"I was thinking…," the skilled lawyer responded, withdrawing her touch, "… it was more… _personal_."

"What could be more personal than our daughter?" Helena inquired.

Myka's hand returned to Helena's as she gave the last clue to the puzzle. " _HG Wells_."

"Pardon?" Helena said, but a wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows as she stared back.

"I thought maybe, Helena, wanting Cate to know her legacy, might… remind you… of what you missed out on." _There_! Myka laid it all out on the table.

And with one swipe of her response, Helena swiped the proverbial table clean.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena said, forcing a smile on her face. "Sometimes, I fear you miss solving puzzles and saving the day." It wasn't said with the sweetness Helena typically uttered that phrase.

"Am I wrong?" Myka asked, gently pressing on.

"I don't see what this has to do with you contacting the Warehouse?" Helena regained her footing, as she volleyed the ball back to her wife.

Myka eyes looked down as she composed her response. "I wanted you to get some of your due, Helena. I thought, perhaps, one obvious choice would be in your native country, with… the Queen."

"So, you asked the Warehouse to make that happen?" Helena asked for clarification.

"I… kinda figured… they knew… each other," Myka said, accentuating the end of that sentence with a smile.

"Indeed," Helena said slowly. "The Queen would very much be aware of her former resident."

"Was I wrong to do that?" Myka asked, unsure of what her wife's response meant.

Helena smiled as she looked in green pools of concern. "No, no, Darling. It was very thoughtful of you, indeed. And Her Majesty wouldn't have done it if she hadn't agreed, so thank you, Myka."

Relief immediately crossed Myka's face as she squeezed Helena's hand for being so understanding. "Helena, do you feel… anything else going on?" Myka asked as gently as she could.

A brief smile appeared on Helena's face. "I don't think so; but I will give it serious thought, Counselor," she teased her wife. She leaned in and kissed Myka, making sure to convey she was not upset.

"I… also… thought it might be fun for you… to meet with _other_ … smart people," Myka said of her arrangement for a group of highly intellectual people to meet at the Algonquin Hotel.

" _Other_ … _smart_ people?" Helena asked, truly confounded, as if they didn't exist.

"Scientists, and uhm… inventors, oh…and literary people," Myka stumbled because of the slight look of disdain on the resident scientist, inventor, who was a literary genius' face.

"How many?" Helena asked.

"How many? Oh, uhm, twelve so far," Myka replied.

"Will you be there?" Helena asked and Myka was surprised by all of wife's questions.

"Well, I thought… you might want to meet them…," she tried, but Helena was quick to respond:

"I shan't go if you're not there."

"Oh, okay, well, then I'll go," Myka smiled.

"Very well," Helena smiled and agreed to go, giving Myka the definite impression she was doing her a favor.

* * *

"MOMMY! MUMMY!" came the small voice from the front of the house. "We're home," came the announcement.

Helena and Myka went to greet their daughter in the large foyer. Hugs and kisses were exchanged until Helena finally stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, my God," Helena gasped as Myka scooped her daughter up. Cate was telling Myka all about her stay at Grandma's.

"What is it?" Myka asked Helena.

"What was… she thinking?" the Brit asked, as Irene climbed the front steps, carrying the little girl's backpack and a bag of croissants.

"Irene! You didn't need to bring anything," Myka said and asked Cate to take her own backpack.

"Sorry, Grandma," Cate apologized because someone in the house had taught her manners.

"I thought you might need these, if Eileen and Claudia return this morning," Irene explained.

Helena was too busy staring at the woman to offer her appreciation. "Do you give _any_ thought…," she was asking because Irene was standing there in what Helena considered to be an abomination of the fashion industry; cropped pants. "What... were you thinking?"

"I was thinking… I have good legs," Irene said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to put these in the dining room. Helena?" Myka said, a warm yet warning tone to her voice. She would never quite understand her wife's obsession with Irene's state of dress. Well, anyone's state of dress, for that matter.

Irene stood there as Helena's eyes fixed on the woman's exposed shins. "I can't even begin…," Helena began, but Irene was ready.

"Good, then you won't waste our time," the older woman said, shutting the door behind her.

"There is… an _age_ factor, Irene," Helena felt she had to say in an effort to help her friend.

"Yes, and if you want to see your next birthday, you'll stop this right now," Irene warned.

"Testy this morning," Helena pointed out.

"Yeah, that's it," Irene said, shaking her head.

"In there," Helena said, pointing to the library and jerking her head for Irene to go.

The woman sighed and walked towards the room. "If you think talking to me alone is going to change my mind, Helena…."

"Surprise, Irene! Not _everything_ is about you," Helena huffed with exasperation, even though she was the guilty party.

"Oh, well, glad to hear we'll talk about something other than my legs," Irene said, sitting down.

"Focus," the Brit said, because she didn't have time for the woman's quips. "Do you notice…," Helena began slowly as she walked in front of the woman, "…anything odd?"

Irene's eyes rose to meet the Brit's, her mouth slightly parted because her immediate answer was hanging off the tip of her tongue. She coughed, sat up straight on the couch and asked; "Odd… as in…?"

"Odd…as in?" Helena repeated, throwing her hands up in the air. She walked around in a circle, gathering her patience because it was important. "Odd, as in… unusual, strange, and anomalous!"

"About… you?" asked the woman who thought those were daily adjectives for her friend. She was careful how she asked that.

Helena looked down at her, frustrated she had to clarify that. "Yes," she said, and put her arms out.

"Are we talking physically or…," Irene asked gingerly. She wanted to make sure she was somewhere near the page her friend was on.

Helena stared at her, unable to fathom how another English speaking person could not get what she was saying. "Because it's not _really_ English," she answered her own silent question. "Let me try this," Helena smiled. "Myka was asking me if I am having any particular feelings of late. She senses something and I am unaware at present of any precise emotional reaction I might be experiencing… somewhere."

"You mean unconsciously?" Irene asked.

"Sure, let's go with that," Helena said because she believed she was cognizant of everything she thought or felt.

Irene leaned back and thought about what Helena was asking. "What does Myka sense?" she finally asked.

"That something is off," Helena said, pacing now.

The sound of their friends arriving and Myka greeting them did little to assure Helena they'd get to the bottom of this.

"And you don't feel _anything_ is off?" Irene asked.

"No," she answered quickly; almost too quickly.

Irene nodded her head. If Helena was feeling something and wasn't aware of it, the woman knew only Myka could be gentle and patient enough in getting the genius to figure it out.

"Maybe give it some time, Helena," Irene suggested. "Be aware of any reactions you're having. Maybe it will offer you clues."

"Clues?" Helena asked aghast. "Fine," she finally said, realizing the woman had nothing else to offer. "She has me meeting with a bunch of…," but the group adjective failed to come. "People."

"A bunch of people?" Irene asked, standing up now.

"She thinks I need to be with scientists, inventors and literary types," Helena all but said horrified.

"Well, I could see how Myka might feel that would bring you some comfort, considering you are all three of those things," Irene pointed out the obvious.

"Oh," Helena said. "I don't know how many I can help in one sitting."

Aware that her friend probably missed the whole point of the gathering, Irene just smiled. "We each can only do what we can, Helena," she said, patting Helena's shoulder.

* * *

The two women were entering the grand hallway when there was a knock at the door. Helena opened it and there stood the woman who had frightened her the night before. She looked past Helena and saw Irene standing there. "Don't tell me you summoned her here," Gloria asked. Before Helena could explain that she had not, the nurse was handing her a peace offering. "I felt badly about scaring you last night," the nurse said, making her way into the hallway even though Helena had not invited her in. She made sure to look at Irene when she continued. "Especially since you seemed otherwise… engaged."

Irene's soft brown eyes watched the scene play out carefully.

Helena looked in the white bakery box. "It's a small token, but your apology is accepted," she said. "Now, do please come in," she said, walking to the dining room where Eileen and Claudia sat with Myka and Cate.

"Great news, HG," Claudia greeted her former mentor about the program they designed.

Irene turned back to look at Gloria.

"I'm trying to teach her… consequences," Gloria said, feeling the weight of Irene's stare. "I have her best interests at heart," she felt it necessary to add.

"If I thought otherwise…," Irene said guardedly, "… I'd put an end to it immediately."

Then, she smiled and waved for Gloria to join them in the dining room.


	22. The Dawn Breaks Slowly

" **I usually don't go looking for trouble; trouble finds me." Harry Potter**

* * *

By the time all of the friends arrived for the morning meeting, there were just enough croissants to go around.

"So, this program will code every building…," Claudia was explaining, when her young wife chimed in and added;

"… and the interns that Leena contracted will be responsible for doing the physical displays."

"You know, _Your Grace_ …," Pete said, refusing to drop the title since it was bestowed, "… you're going to need someone good with tools and all," he pointed out, pulling his belt up and puffing out his chest. Pete would give his eye teeth to have an official reason to wear a tool belt.

Proving she knew her friend better than he knew himself, Helena agreed and asked if he could oversee the interns from the architectural school.

"YES!" he said, with an arm pump. No one questioned his over-enthusiasm.

"And I was thinking…," Eileen said as she nonchalantly positioned a cup of tea in front of her former boss that she had just brewed, "… Wells Corp could design some lighting for the buildings and signals."

"Signals?" Myka asked, taking in how enthusiastic everyone was.

"Oh," Bridget raised her hand as if that was necessary. "… I suggested to Eileen and Claudia that the display in the Times Square area, have a ticker tape readout of real time stock prices!" The private banker was always thinking of the financial aspect of things. "So Helena can see her portfolio!"

"That's amazingly brilliant," Helena said and Bridget all but beamed her reaction.

"I have my moments," Bridget said modestly.

"I'd like to see more of them," the Brit requested.

* * *

The plans were decided upon as the group talked about the project. Myka's mass of soft curly hair moved whenever she turned to look at someone. Helena was talking, but her wife caught her eye and she simply stopped.

Bridget watched the glance that led into a full on stare play out. "Look at those two," she whispered to Eileen after giving her a slight nudge.

One look at Helena's stare and Myka's blush from the affect was all the young woman needed to know what her friend meant. "They've always had that," Eileen smiled and sighed. That couple was the very definition of romance to the younger woman.

"Sarah looks at me," Bridget confessed, "… but I don't think it's ever stopped me midsentence."

"Nothing stops you midsentence," Eileen teased the verbally gifted woman.

"They're lucky we're still their friends," Bridget concluded.

"Yeah, that's it," Eileen laughed.

That short exchange that the friends witnessed was more intense than even they could imagine. Helena still was taken by the sight of her wife from the mere distance across a table. The glint in her green eyes when she was excited by something; the way she ran her hand through those lush curls; the way her lips parted, or the blush that appeared in her cheeks when she realized Helena had been holding her in a steady gaze.

And Myka was all but melting in the dark eyed stare that caught her attention. She tried to maintain her composure, but her tongue unconsciously jutted out and curled around her lower lip. The simple gesture made Helena gasp.

"…and while the Mayor says she's not endorsing the personal use of drones, she did say she won't prohibit it if the public can, at some time in the future, benefit from your massive survey of the City. I assured her the collection of information would be in form only and not what is happening in those windows, right guys?" Jane asked, having gone out on a limb to even ask the city official.

"Absolutely," Helena assured her friend, and then turned to her protégé.

"Absolutely," Claudia said, rewriting a few lines of code to make sure the program took measurements and not visuals.

"We'll feed the information into a database in the room with the model and the interns can begin working on it immediately thereafter," Eileen announced.

Leena was the last to arrive and when she entered the room, Cate ran to her. Having just had dinner with her the night before reminded the child how much fun her adopted Aunt could be.

"There's my girl," Leena said, saying hello to everyone and picking the youngster up.

"They're building a model of the whole island!" she said with amazement. "And I, Pete and Shannon are all going to get to play with it!"

"That's one expensive model," Leena laughed as she joined the others. Just as she did with the interns from the Fashion Institute all those years before, she arranged for students from the architectural school to work at the Bering-Wells residence on the project.

"I assured them you would work with their professors to receive credit for their work," Leena updated Myka.

"Oh, of course," Myka said, thinking it was only fair.

"And that you would speak at a workshop," she quickly added, looking at Helena and smiling broadly.

Helena stared at her with horror, but Irene knew her daughter-in-law would only have played that card if it were absolutely necessary.

"Think of how thrilled they'll be," Irene said to the genius, causing her to soften her glare.

"You wouldn't think such a _healthy_ ego would need any more feeding," Gloria said amazed.

"Don't let Irene hear you say that," Bridget warned the nurse. She already knew Irene's wrath when she thought the teasing crossed a line.

"That's a very… _interesting_ relationship," Gloria said out of the side of her mouth.

Bridget looked at her and then looked around the table at each of the friends who were discussing their parts in the project. "Can you name _one_ here that isn't?" she laughed.

"Valid point," said the nurse who seemed to be on call for the hostess.

* * *

Everyone was so enthusiastic about the project, that it warmed Myka's heart to think how easily they all joined in at Helena's request. Long after everyone had gone, Myka commented to her wife: "It's as if they were all waiting for something to pull them back together as a group, you know?"

"Perhaps," Helena said because she was less impressed than Myka's at their friends' willingness.

"You just had to say the word…," Myka pointed out.

"And what word, Mrs. Bering-Wells can I say to get you to do my bidding?" Helena teased, pushing the tablet away and gently pulling at Myka's glasses. "I do like you in plaid… and glasses…," Helena said of her wife's outfit that day.

"One word?" Myka played along.

"Yes," Helena responded.

Myka took the glasses off and looked deeply into Helena's dark eyes. "All you need to say is… _Myka_ ," she whispered.

The kiss that Helena placed on Myka's lips should have been passionate and loving, producing a rush of excitement in both of their bodies. But Helena felt something else; something not pleasant – which was very odd. She pulled away when she felt it.

"What… what happened?" Myka asked, immediately aware of her wife's worried expression.

Helena's eyes darted back and forth as she tried to figure it out.

"You were right, Myka," Helena said slowly; "… there is something going on."


	23. Three Way Conversation

" **The single biggest problem with communication is the illusion that it has taken place." George Bernard Shaw**

* * *

Helena had just revealed for the first time since Myka sensed something was wrong, that indeed, she felt it, too. She sat up erect, with her back against the arm of the couch at one end, as she waited for Helena to say more. The Brit's expression was puzzlement, not dread, and in that small fact, Myka took comfort.

Helena often did her best thinking as she paced and today was no exception. She jumped off the couch and started walking back and forth; one hand on her hip, the other, cradling her chin. "She healed my hand," Helena said, pushing her palm out to show Myka.

"Yes, I know," Myka said, not sure where this was leading.

"She did that for a reason," Helena continued as she sorted her thoughts.

That statement got Myka's full attention. "What does that mean, Helena?" she said, pushing her legs over the side of the cushion to sit up straight. Her muscles got tense with just the hint that the Warehouse might be doling out favors.

One look at her wife and Helena could see the tension mounting. She rushed to kneel in front of her. "Oh, no, Darling; I don't think we need worry," she tried to assure her.

"You're not convincing me, Helena," Myka admitted.

Instead of reassuring her, Helena sat back on her haunches and thought. "Maybe she needs something," she openly suggested.

"Oh, she needs _something_ , alright!" Myka said, about to get up and deliver the speech. Helena's hands reached out to Myka's lap and held her in place.

"Maybe… she's in trouble," Helena said thoughtfully.

"Helena!" Myka said, confused and annoyed. "I thought we were talking about _you_." Myka wondered how the concern of something going on suddenly shifted from her wife to the entity in their basement.

"About …me?" Helena asked and her question made Myka sigh. _Had they not just gone over this before?_

"Helena…," she began slowly, "… I've been sensing things are off… with you, remember; not with our unwanted basement guest."

 _Could she have put it more plainly_?

"With… me?" Helena repeated and thought about it. "Because of the real estate purchases?"

"No, well, yes; remember I said…," Myka began to reiterate.

"Oh, yes and I said I wanted Cate to know our legacy. I rather thought I cleared that up."

Myka was out of ideas. "Irene notices it, too," she said and regretted it as soon as it was out.

"Irene? Notices _what_?" Helena asked her accent on full throttle.

"Well, that's just it, Sweetie," Myka said, purposely slowing her own breath because this was important, "… we sense it with you, but we can't tell what it is."

Now, Helena sat back up on the couch next to Myka. Her pensive expression told Myka she was thinking about it. "I told Irene that I seem to be unaware of anything in particular. Perhaps the Warehouse…?"

"Okay, look, maybe we're wrong. Maybe there's a _glitch_ in our connection or Irene is off base," Myka tried. No sooner were the words out her mouth than she saw the glare erupt.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with _our_ connection!" Helena said defensively.

Her sharp tone surprised Myka. She turned and took Helena's hands in her own. "No, I'm sorry, you're right. There's nothing wrong with our Oneness," Myka assured her and wished she had put it differently.

"I would _know_ if there was something wrong with our connection, Myka," Helena continued to assert.

Myka was sorry her choice of words upset her wife and assured her that was a valid point. She put her hand to Helena's face and stroked her jaw line. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Of course you would," she said again and waited for Helena to look at her. "Forgive me?"

Myka's words always had a way of tempering Helena's temper. "There's nothing to forgive, Darling," Helena smiled and leaned into to kiss Myka.

But _there_ it was… and both women felt it; the unmistakable, undeniable sense that something was wrong.

Their lips parted slowly as they looked in each other's eyes to see if it registered with the other. And it most certainly had.

"What is it, Helena?" Myka asked first. "What did you feel?"

Helena put her finger to her lip as if they answer lie there. "When we kissed… I felt it again," Helena said, leaving the unnamed experience… unnamed.

"Yes, but what was it? What did if feel like?" Myka pressed.

A frown appeared on Helena's face as she tried to reach back and grasp the feeling. It was light like gossamer, but it was as sharp as broken glass.

"Loss, Myka; it felt like _loss_ ," Helena said, the pieces slowly coming into view.

"Loss of what or whom?" her wife inquired, reaching out to touch her.

"Me," Helena finally said because that's all that came to mind.

Myka's concern grew tenfold. "What does that mean, Helena?" she asked urgently.

"I'm not sure, Myka, but the sense is … _HG Wells_ is dying," Helena uttered and frightened her wife.

"No, no, no!" Myka said, getting up and becoming frantic. "What does that mean, Helena? You feel like you're… what does that mean?"

Helena was sorry to make her wife so upset, but it was only the truth that she spoke. She asked what she felt and that was what came to her mind. But the mind that was brilliant enough to figure out how to cross through time couldn't quite put this feeling into words.

"I'm not sure," she finally concluded.

"Is she… _messing_ with you?" Myka asked and both women heard a groan emanate from beneath them.

"What? No, Darling," Helena proclaimed and added that the Warehouse took offense to that. "Myka, I think, on the contrary, she can help us figure this out."

Myka wanted to protest that her wife was naïve and had too much faith in the powers of this basement visitor. She wanted to remind Helena that _she_ was the single brilliant entity that figured everything out. But the look in Helena's eyes was one of hope and she couldn't say no to her.

"Okay," she agreed instead, "… but if she pulls anything funny, Helena; I'm going to let her have it." Helena turned and smiled at her protective wife. "Just saying," Myka added.

* * *

For the second time, Helena and Myka went to the basement to seek out the Warehouse's help. The sound of the door opening and closing, and two sets of feet stomping down the stairs could be heard in the kitchen, where Irene and Cate were having a snack.

"What the devil…?" Irene said upon hearing the racket.

"They're going to talk to the lady," Cate said, very nonchalantly.

"The lady?" Irene repeated.

"Remember I told you; she talked to me and Mommy got upset and Mummy said they would talk to her? She doesn't scare me," Cate repeated to assure her grandmother.

"I should hope not," Irene said, wondering if she should get up and go with them.

As if sensing her grandmother's hesitation, Cate put her hand on Irene's. "She's got news for Mummy."

"Cate, how do you know this?" Irene asked, trying to keep her tone calm.

"She told me," Cate answered truthfully. "She told me Mummy would become worried, but that she could help her."

"And why would she tell a child that?" Irene asked, and it was not directed at Cate, but more at the air.

"Because I am Mummy's daughter," Cate answered with the simplicity of a child.

That brought a smile to Irene's face. "Yes, you are, Cate; yes, you are."

"You better make tea," Cate whispered.


	24. From the Mouths of Babes

" **We must be willing to let go of the life we planned so as to have the life that is waiting for us." Joseph Campbell**

* * *

Helena was amazed that she and Myka were back downstairs in such short a time period. But, there they were – facing the same facade as they had not twenty-four hours ago. And just like before, her wife's breathing was labored as she paced. She had considered for a second, suggesting that she visit the Warehouse alone; but even geniuses know not to cross the protective spouse when she's on a mission.

"Okay! We're here!" Myka announced, throwing her hands up.

"Darling," Helena said slowly and smiling for a brief moment. "Remember… causing negatively charged ions…"

"Yeah, yeah; gets her panties all up in a bunch," Myka spat out.

"I don't know what lingerie has to do with it," Helena all but murmured.

"We want…," Myka raised her voice, and then looked at her wife as she bit her lower lip and changed it to; "… we _would like_ your help."

"The thing is…," Helena took over because she knew Myka's patience was on empty, "… there is an odd sensation that Myka and I both experience. Just now, when we kissed, which is truly most unusual because the only thing I usually feel when we're kissing is... a heat; a _searing_ heat…," Helena was blathering when Myka turned wide-eyed and coughed for her to stop. "Oh," Helena said. "Righty-o then..."

There was dead silence and the longer it went on, the longer the breaths were that Myka inhaled in and out. Finally, she turned to Helena with her hand stretched out to the door. Her expression all but read: _"Now what?"_ It was clear to everyone present that Myka simply did not share the affection Helena had for the energy being that cared for her.

"Perhaps, she does not know," Helena finally suggested.

Now, Myka crossed her arms and tapped her left foot, all the time trying to decide what to do.

There was a creaking noise, the unsettling kind you hear in scary movies. The door that lent itself to the long tunnel connecting the Townhouse and the Warehouse opened a small crack.

And as Helena and Myka stared; a beautiful blue butterfly flew out.

Myka was staring at it in flight when she asked the obvious question: "Is… that… a… _Monarch_ butterfly?"

" _Morpho peleides_ ," her knowledgeable wife answered. "That vivid, iridescent blue is the result of the microscopic scales on the backs of their wings, which reflect light. The underside is a dull brown color with many eyespots, providing camouflage against its predators. When it flies, the contrasting colors flash, making it look like the Morpho is appearing and disappearing. They live in rain forests…," Helena lectured because she knew about most things.

"And now there's one in your lab," Myka pointed out the oddity.

"Isn't that… odd," Helena noted as the beautiful creature landed on the table near them.

"Where do you think…?" Myka was asking when another one appeared through the doorway.

Helena's synapses fired quickly as she thought about the occurrence. She decided it was the Warehouse's doing and scanned her memory for the symbolism that might be attached. She decided on one and looked up at Myka. "They _don't belong_ here. They're _endangered_ ," she said, her tone grave.

Myka got it immediately.

* * *

Irene's anxiety did not settle down and she fidgeted as she tried to decide her next action.

"We can go see Mummy," Cate said to Irene, whose unease was quite visible.

"Maybe we should," Irene said, scooping up the child in her arms and going downstairs.

"Oh, Lady!" Cate called from the stairway to announce their impending arrival. **

By the time she and Irene arrived in Helena's former laboratory, there were ten butterflies.

"Oh, pretty!" Cate clapped her hands as her eyes grew wife.

"I had to come down," Irene said, apologetically. One look at her dear friend and she knew something happened. "What did _she_ do?" Irene asked and the roughness of her tone told Myka she meant the entity. She put Cate down, so as not to allow the child to see the anger brewing in her eyes. "I never liked the idea…"

"Look!" Cate said and put her hand out, allowing one of the large butterflies to land on it. "So pretty," she said.

Myka could see her wife's chest rise and fall as she thought about what this could all mean. "She… _we_ …," she changed it to, "… are wondering if it's a message. Or a sign. Or nothing. It could be a… a huge coincidence that we… have, you know, butterflies in our walls," Myka said haltingly.

"Well, I must have _bats_ in my belfry!" Irene stated, "… for not putting my foot down about this intrusion." Now, the fact that Irene didn't have that authority, nor would she do such a thing, didn't matter.

"It tickles!" Cate squealed, seemingly oblivious to the adult tension mounting.

"I wouldn't express any… tension around…," Myka warned in a whisper, having learned the lesson.

"And what do _you_ say?" Irene asked, turning to Helena who had been unusually quiet.

"They're an _endangered_ species. In danger of dying off," Helena finally spoke. "If it is symbolic, well, I fear it might mean something."

"The _hell_ it does!" Irene said, surpassing Myka's anger. She pushed her round body past Myka and pushed Helena out of the way gently with her outstretched arm.

"Irene, she does this _thing_ …," Myka was trying to warn her friend without alarming Cate.

It was too late. Irene swung open the door wide to the dark vast hallway. "You listen to me you ghost in the wind," she began, "… You better not mess with any of these women. They are my family and I will die trying to prevent you from messing with them. I know what you're about," said the woman who had once been Helena's _One_. "She came to you for an answer and you sure as hell better give her one. AND NOW!"

And with that command, Irene slammed the door shut loudly.

Helena jumped and Myka looked around, listening for the electrical pop that had accompanied the explosion of purple goo.

But nothing happened.

"Butterflies!" Irene spat as if it were the worst omen ever. "What the hell are you supposed to do with butterflies? It's like we're caught in a damn Hallmark movie and you're supposed to make sense of all of this," the pent up anger spilled forward.

Helena was lost in her thoughts; Myka was amazed no one was covered in anything, and Cate marveled with complete calmness as one by one, the blue creatures landed on her head, her arms, and hands.

"Look Mommy! Mummy, look! Grandma!" Cate called out, with a stream of giggles.

All three adults turned to look at the spectacle of the messengers adorning little Cate. Suddenly, the door that Irene had slammed shut - opened slowly, and all ten insects – flew back and exited the very door they arrived through.

"Goodbye, butterflies," Cate shouted to them.

"Well, this has been…," and Myka was going to say something benign like – _interesting_.

"… profoundly confusing," Helena completed her wife's thought.

It was obvious to both parents that their experience was in direct contrast to Cate's.

"Mummy," Cate said, pulling on Helena's hand and waiting for all three women to look her way. "It's not confusing," the child differed.

"Oh?" Helena asked, wondering what her daughter's perspective was.

Cate searched the grownups' faces to see if one of them had any inkling. She let out a loud sigh and tilted her head; ready to give the answer.

"Met-a-morph-a-sis," the child said slowly so the grownups could get it.

Three blank stares looked down at her. "That's what the butterflies mean, Mummy. They changed from little caterpillars. Remember, we learned that, Grandma?"

Myka, Helena and Irene all thought about what the tiny genius was proposing.

"Let's get tea, Mommy; I think they need tea," Cate said, taking Myka's hand to lead the troupe upstairs.

* * *

A/N: ** This line totally belongs to the inspirational valok! Many thanks my friend.


	25. Ruckus Interruptus

" **The major problem of life is learning how to handle the costly interruptions." Martin Luther King, Jr.**

* * *

Myka did make tea, and although it wasn't the _perfect_ cup, Irene watched Helena drink it as it if were. They talked about the odd message from the Warehouse, until they each agreed, the youngest among them was right. But that was only because no one could come up with a more satisfying interpretation.

That would take some time.

* * *

The brownstone at 1866 Central Park West became alive with a team of architectural engineering students who followed the successful program that Claudia and Eileen created to feed them the data about every building located on the island of Manhattan. True to his word, Pete showed up every day, tool belt in place as he marveled at the young engineers' work.

"Not a whole lot…," he confessed to Helena one morning, looking every bit as disappointed as he was. Helena read his face immediately.

"That's not possible," she said as Myka watched from down the hall. Irene was there early and had the kids in the kitchen baking cookies.

"They're using 3D printers and… all," Pete said, feeling out of touch with the technology in the room.

"Are they now?" asked the woman who knew for a fact they were.

Myka watched suspiciously as her wife promised to be right back. The genius disappeared behind the large door and was gone for several minutes. She returned seconds before the front door bell rang and the interns appeared.

"Hey guys," Pete said and the smiles on the students vanished as quickly as they appeared.

"Oh, my God, Helena," Myka whispered to her, "… we're the old ones now." Myka's statement was deduced from the twenty something's quick dismissal of their friend.

"They're about to learn a very important lesson, my love," Helena assured her and waited patiently.

There was a soft murmuring in the room that quickly surged into frantic yelling. The door to the large room swung open and a very frantic woman announced: "The… the… printer is broken! What do we do?"

"Probably stuck coils," Pete murmured to himself as he readied to leave the place he wasn't needed.

"The stuck _what_?!" the woman cried to him. "We don't know how it works!"

"Do _you_ think you could take a look, Mr. Lattimer?" Helena asked Pete as if it weren't the calling he was praying for.

Pete readjusted the heavy tool belt and drew a deep breath through his nose. "I think I could," he said with a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Pete," Helena said, gently putting her hand on his arm and making him beam.

Myka watched with utter amazement at how people responded to being needed by Helena. She wasn't sure Pete's feet touched the ground as he went inside the work room to save the day. The students were asking questions about how Pete knew what to do. Myka waited until the door closed and then approached her wife.

"You…," she started to say, but the smell of Helena's signature perfume filled her nostrils and pushed her over the edge. "Are amazing," she finished, pushing Helena quickly against the wall of the entryway. Helena was caught off guard by the quick movement and was wobbly in her high heels, but Myka's hands reached around and grabbed her, to steady her. Then, she pushed her and held her in place with the hardest kiss she could manage without hurting her wife's lips. Myka adored how caring Helena could be and how much people cared for her wife.

"What spurred this…?" Helena tried to ask before Myka pressed her lips down again.

Myka pulled back just the slightest. Her hand played with a long lock of Helena's straight hair. "You have a very big heart, Helena Bering-Wells," Myka explained and ran her thumb now across Helena's bottom lip. The Brit tried to answer, but her mouth was opened and the sensation of that gesture was silencing her speech center. Helena's eyes drank in Myka's smile as she positioned her chin up so she could kiss her again.

"Do I?" Helena playfully asked when the kiss broke; her British accent so thick it made Myka weak in the knees.

"Yes," Myka responded and instinctively pressed her hand gently on her wife's heart, causing Helena to gasp.

It was the _perfect_ moment, filled with enough sexual tension that could have scorched any paper within ten feet of their space.

But it was disturbed.

The front door swung open and shut so quickly, that it made Myka jump.

"Okay, look!" Bridget said, her entrance marked by her tall frame rushing at them. "No one must have told her, that's all," she said, without looking directly at Myka and instead, after putting Shannon down, she looked back at the front door.

"CAAAATE!" Shannon called out and ran to the kitchen where Cate and Pete Jr. were baking with Irene.

Only then, did Bridget look back and realize how she had just interrupted her friends in what appeared to be an exquisitely heated moment.

"Oh, did I…?" she asked, innocently, waving her finger back and forth at her friends.

"I shall kill her," Helena announced to her wife.

"Yes," Myka answered Bridget, but everyone thought she was agreeing with Helena.

"And it shan't be quick, nor painless," the Brit continued.

"No, it's just…," Bridget was trying to squeeze a whole explanation into one finger wag at the door at the impending arrival. "I don't think anyone told her."

"And I shall enjoy it," Helena continued her soliloquy about her friend's demise.

The bell rang and the door opened without further invitation. In rushed a young woman, dressed in a straight blue dress, blue leggings with sensible shoes. Her dark hair was straight and hung over her shoulders. She wore a very pleasant expression as she apologized for barging in, but explained she was told to just open the door after 9 AM. None of these things concerned anyone, except Bridget, who was waiting for her dear friend to catch on to the offense she knew Myka could not, would not, bear.

But, it was too late. The woman was rushing past as Bridget tried to stop her. Myka was smiling her signature pleasant smile, until the woman actually passed in front of her. Myka's expression changed completely, just as Bridget knew it would.

"No one told her, Myka," Bridget tried, but green eyes were already flaring.

"STOP!" she called out to the young woman who was startled by the command.

"I am sorry…," she tried again, but Myka was already invading her space; the way police do when raiding a drug den.

"Is that…?" Myka asked, pulling her head up and back as if helping her breath to reach the bottom of her lungs.

The woman stood frozen, looking back at Bridget and Helena.

"I will feel sorry for Shannon and Sarah, of course," the Brit admitted because she was still going over with devilish delight how she would repay her friend for the interruption.

"Mykes, I don't think there was a list or anything, like with the other interns," Bridget said and decided to gently touch Myka's arm to pull her back. "The do's and don'ts, remember?"

"What are you wearing?" Myka asked, her hands on her hips.

"Brooks Brothers?" the woman squealed as her voice cracked.

"Not your clothes!" Myka said, in a voice that was uncharacteristically stern.

"She means…," Bridget interpreted, "… your perfume."

"Oh!" the woman said, delighted. "It's _Chanel No. 5!_ "

"I _know_ what it is," Myka barked and made her jump. "No, I mean, I'm sorry, but no," she repeated.

The woman's face was plastered in confusion. Bridget took pity and smiled. "It's sort of … _their_ thing?" she tried to explain. "Someone should have told you …"

"But I paid over a hundred dollars for it!" the woman cried.

"Yes, and that's great you can wear it on the weekends, but not when you're working," Bridget said, pushing the woman out of harm's way. "Trust me, not much pisses my friend off, but she takes personal offense to anyone wearing her wife's perfume."

The woman stared up at Bridget with a blank expression.

"Millennials," Bridget sighed. "Do you _like_ working on this project?"

"Yes, it's amazing!" the young woman agreed.

"Lose the perfume," Bridget connected the dots.

"But…," the woman wanted to point out how it was' fair, or logical, or anything, but she could tell it wouldn't help. "Got it," she conceded before disappearing into the large room

"By George, she's got it!" Bridget said in her _worst_ faux British accent.

"Oh, I'm _really_ going to enjoy killing her now," Helena said, pushing her sleeves up to make good on her promise.


	26. Child's Play

Sorry for the delay! I hope you're still there. Many thanks.

* * *

" **History will judge us by the difference we make in the everyday lives of children." Nelson Mandela**

* * *

Bridget might have saved a life that day by insisting the unwitting intern cease her daily wearing of the _Chanel No. 5_ perfume that Myka believed belonged only to her wife. She did, however, come very close to losing her own for interrupting a romantic moment between her dear friends.

"Sorry… you know," Bridget apologized and waved her long finger between the couple. "As you were, as they say," she laughed, saluting and slowly backing away in the direction of the kitchen where three little imps were squealing with delight.

"Someday I will find where that sign is," Helena remarked.

"The one that says – ' _All Welcomed_ '?" Myka laughed.

"The one that says they are in no mortal danger upon entering," Helena quipped. The woman detested the constant flow of uninvited guests even though she was often guilty of insisting they be there.

"We're not going to let a _little_ interruption…," Myka said, taming her intolerant wife's heart back to focus on them, "… interrupt us, are we?" The tone and playfulness of her tone was all it took to cause Helena to forget about everything else in the world.

This of course meant, they were totally unaware of the three little people witnessing Myka pulling Helena's leg up to her hip as she leaned in.

"Did you hurt your leg, Mummy?" Cate asked, upon observing her parents. It was a natural conclusion based on seeing one parent holding the other's limb.

Myka quickly dropped Helena's leg and looked down at the small audience. Helena let out a loud gasp as her high heel hit the floor.

"I'll help!" Shannon yelled because the child rarely said anything that wasn't delivered in a commanding voice. It just so happened - the curly blonde force to be reckoned with came equipped with her make- believe doctor kit. "In here somewhere," she yelled as she tossed out the plastic pretend needle. "Got it!" she said and her small hand came up with a large round ball of gauze. "Over there!" Shannon commanded and Pete Junior sprang into action.

"I'm really fine, Darling," Helena assured the child, but as Myka stifled the laugh at how the trio took over, she left room for them to charge. "Myka, tell them…," she tried, but her wife's expression told Helena this should not be deterred. "Oh, bloody …"

"BLOOD?" Pete Junior screamed and backed away in horror.

Shannon was whipping out the stethoscope, obviously prepared for any emergency. "911! 911!" Shannon yelled because from her very short medical career, she knew if there was blood, it was an emergency.

Cate looked up at her mother, who assured her there was no blood. "Tell them, Cate, Darling," Helena implored her daughter as if she didn't speak their language.

"No blood," Cate said, putting her little hand on Shannon's.

"We better check," Shannon shouted, nonetheless.

"Okay," Pete Jr. said after composing himself. "Yean on me, Yady," he said, taking Helena's hand and pulling it down to rest on his shoulder as he pulled her to the bench.

Helena hesitated as she looked around, but Myka's eyes were twinkling as she took in how adorable this situation was. "The things I do…," Helena mumbled, but forced a smile as her emergency medical team pulled her to the seat to sit down.

Shannon fell to her knees as she looked at Helena's ankle.

"Does it have to come off?" Pete Jr. asked because he was going to leave if it did.

"You don't take off ankles," Cate sighed.

"Oh, thank God!" two people said in response and one of them had a British accent.

Shannon's little hands started to squeeze Helena's ankle and continued up to her knee. The Brit's squirming translated into injury and Shannon called for more gauze.

"Dis is gonna hoit," Pete Junior said, patting Helena's other knee.

"No, it's not," Cate said, shaking her curly head ever so slightly.

"I feel no pain...," Helena assured them, "... in spite of my uncomfortable predicament."

"So brave," Pete Junior said as he leaned on Helena for reassurance. The patient put her arm around him to reassure him.

Little hands worked the white gauze around Helena's ankle. Shannon huffed and puffed as she maneuvered the white material in a spiraling motion up the patient's leg to the knee.

Cate decided that, in spite of it being totally unbelievable, she might just enjoy this fantasy play that both her friends seemed to jump right into. "I'll get the lollipop!" she yelled and ran off to tell Irene.

"Now, that shan't be necessary," Helena said, as her hands gripped the bench as she braced herself against the wall. "All of this… so much… appreciated, but … I'm good now, thanks."

Her words fell flat as the young Doctor Cummings-Styles and her assistant tried to figure out how to secure the bandage.

"What a rip off!" Shannon complained of her ill equipped medical kit.

Cate had only seconds to explain to Irene and Bridget what was going on, but came back prepared. "Here's the tape!" she said, because Irene knew they'd need it.

"Is that lollipop for Mummy?" Myka asked, wishing she could video this with her phone. It was a rare occurrence to see her wife so completely out of control of a situation. She slowly put her hand in her back pocket and pulled out her phone and started filming nonchalantly.

"Yes," Cate assured her as she held the red candy behind her back, "… but only when they're done," she explained, her hand cupped to her mouth.

"Oh, I think we're more than…," and Helena was about to say _done_ , but a plastic thermometer was shoved in her mouth.

Irene and Bridget decided they needed to see this and had walked in the hallway to stand by Myka. "She won't actually… hurt…any of them, right?" Bridget asked Irene in a whisper.

"Don't be ridiculous," Irene replied, "… not with Myka right there."

Myka was filming as she took in what was going on. The children never looked more adorable, and quite frankly, Myka thought, neither did her wife who slowly surrendered to her medical team.

"You okay now, Yady?" Pete Junior asked with concern which he inherited from his father. He was patting Helena's lap as he asked.

"She's _Grace_ ," Shannon explained for the umpteenth time. "Just one more…," Shannon was saying as she wrapped the tape around one more time to secure the bandage.

"I am indeed, Mister Lattimer," Helena assured the boy. "I have had the very best of care."

Helena's smile and admission that she was in good hands made the trio beam. Pete Junior climbed up on the bench next to Helena and got very close to her mouth, practically peering in. "How do you do that?"

"Pardon?" Helena asked.

"Make the words come out funny," Pete Jr. asked sincerely.

"Mummy's _British_ ," Cate said in her own perfected British accent – because Helena had taught her to say it with great pride. "And I'm half, right Mummy?"

"Indeed you are, Cate," Helena said and decided not to add that it was her better half, but everyone knew she was thinking it. Cate handed the lollipop to her mother and affirmed that they were all impressed with how brave she was.

"I think we have a budding doctor in our midst," Irene said of the young Shannon who finished up with her patient.

"I can't wait to see Helena's expression when she gets the bill," Bridget teased.

"Mommy, mommy!" Shannon ran to Bridget, "… is this twenty-four?" she asked, holding up two fingers on one hand, four on the other.

"Yes, Doctor," Bridget confirmed.

"Okay," Shannon said, pushing the mass of blonde curls out of her eyes as she returned to her patient. "You have to leave that on for this many hours," she said, putting up her two hands, with the correct number of fingers.

"She means until tomorrow at this time," Cate said, in case her British mother didn't understand toddler terms.

"I will do my _best_ to comply," Helena assured them.

"You mean you're taking it off?" Cate asked horrified that her mother wouldn't follow doctor's orders.

"From the mouths of babes," Irene smiled.

"Maybe your patient should lie down while we all go to the park?" Bridget asked the medical team.

"YES!" Shannon said and took out the little white pad from her bag and scribbled on it. "Rest," she said and handed the paper to Helena.

"You know, some TLC might do the trick," Bridget said, gathering the children to take them across the way. "Some _hands_ _on_ … TLC," she elaborated to her friend, Myka.

Bridget knew how to make up for the terrible intrusion she had caused earlier that morning.

"Oh! Right!" Myka said and promised to do just that. She looked down at Helena, shrugged her shoulders and added; "Doctor's orders."


	27. Issues Revisited

A/N: Sorry for the delay which never aids my writing. So forgive me if this chapter is a bit redundant as I feel my way back into the story.

* * *

" **Where there is love, there is no imposition." Albert Einstein**

* * *

It was in the very middle of Myka's adept care-taking that she sensed it again. It wasn't that Helena wasn't relaxed as she lay there in Myka's arms, drained from the crescendo of their lovemaking. Only Myka could be with the woman she loved body and soul and sense the slightest withholding. One would have thought Myka crazy because her wife was still running her hands through her dark locks, unable to steady her breath just yet.

"I love playing follow-up doctor with you," Myka laughed as she studied her lover's face. She knew every inch of Helena's appearance; every expression. She silently scanned for a hint of what it was she might be detecting.

When Helena could speak, she teased Myka by saying that people might notice their state of undress upon their return. Of course, Helena was expecting a funny repartee with her wife, but Myka's expression was struggling under the seriousness of her concern.

"Helena," she finally said, slowly pulling at a strand of the thick, black hair that adorned her wife's head. 'I will always envy your hair," Myka segued.

"As I envy your curls," Helena smiled back and touched the softness of Myka's locks.

It should have been a moment that Myka fell into Helena's gaze; and Helena melted in Myka's, but one of them was very distracted.

"Okay!" Myka declared and pushed herself to sit up on the bed and then stood up. "I'm… I'm just going to say it!" she delivered her thoughts as she paced the side of the bed, throwing her head back and inhaling a sharp breath, before stopping to look down at Helena.

HG's eyebrows rose in anticipation as she watched Myka's mouth open without any sound. She propped herself up on an elbow, leaning over a little to encourage Myka to say whatever was on her mind.

"And it's been going on… for weeks, now," Myka shared, confusing her wife. "I… sense it, Helena; it's… it's why I organized that … brainiac luncheon at the Algonquin Hotel… because I thought you… you needed…,"

"… to offer my help to people who tout themselves as geniuses in their fields?" Helena asked with sincerity.

That was, in fact, what Helena understood the gesture to be and when she attended her first gathering; took it upon herself to sit with each prodigy and offer them insight. Not one left ungrateful, least of all the genius car maker whom Helena advised: " _Stop acting childish in public, Elon! Have your temper tantrums in the privacy of your own home."_

"Rrright," Myka said because, although that wasn't what she initially intended, it seemed to work out just fine. "No," she changed her answer because Myka didn't lie. "I thought you needed…," she began to elaborate and then looked down at the confused expression on her wife's face. "… I thought maybe… this _unrest_ in you… was because you needed to hang out with… people _like_ … you."

The period wasn't at the end of that sentence when Myka realized the flaws in her elucidation. She watched as Helena's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened. Before the genius uttered her first words, Myka had already let out an "oh, oh!"

" _People_? Like _me_?" Helena said, sitting up in bed, her back erect, and her accent in full bloom. "Hang out? My Darling, whatever unrest you sense in me would never be for lack of having intelligent company. I spend my time with you and Cate!" Helena pointed out.

Myka wasn't surprised that Helena would deem her wife and child the only other intelligent beings she knew. She had very high standards.

"No, I know, but I thought maybe you needed some time…," Myka continued and was pacing in small circles to avoid eye contact so she could keep her train of thought. As distracting as Helena's beauty could be, her cold hard stare was enough to stop one in their tracks.

"I thought you wanted _me_ to help _those_ people," Helena said, her arms now crossing in front of her body.

"No, I did… I mean, ha ha, they all needed help, right?" Myka said, her voice getting higher with each word.

"Myka, Darling; I feel as if we are on different pages. Could you simply share what you're thinking?" the impatient genius suggested.

Myka let out a sigh as her shoulders dropped. Confusing Helena could have painful consequences. "Yes," Myka said and sat down on the bed again. She reached out and waited for her wife to put her hands in hers. "Helena, for weeks now, I have sensed something going on with you. Wait…," Myka said, when Helena began to discount what she was suggesting. "… You know we have this connection and I feel things," she reminded her wife. "Now, maybe there's something in the circuitry, but Helena, it's never been faulty before."

"Of course NOT!" Helena declared and her voice got louder at the mere thought something could be wrong with their connection. "Darling, what is it that you sense?" Helena asked in a calmer voice.

"Something… a tension… in you," Myka spoke truthfully.

"And yet, I have no cognizance of it," Helena said, reflectively. She wasn't at all dismissing her wife's intuition. She was curious as to how she could so unaware. "Perhaps…," the genius started her analysis, "… perhaps, it remains unaware to me because I do not wish to face it?"

"But we can face anything together, Helena," Myka reminded her wife.

In that short time, the genius decided she needed a plan to help Myka to help her. "There are several ways to get at one's subconscious…," Helena began and a smile crossed her lips. "If only Freud had listened…," she drifted off, thinking of how misguided the man was about women.

"Rrright," Myka said for the second time that morning, but this time, sounded more annoyed. "And... he never, he didn't…," she said, needing reassurance that the man never tried anything. It's one thing to feel jealous of your wife's former lovers from the past; quite another when they crossed into other centuries.

"Oh, God! No!" Helena said, even though she had told Myka all of this before.

"Okay," Myka said, and thrust her chest out in a show of pure, albeit, aggressive ' _this is my woman'_ body language.

"Darling, why don't we think about a way to attack this?" Helena said in a calming manner that brought Myka back to the moment.

"Maybe it's nothing?" Myka asked more than asserted. But Helena knew her wife and knew their connection. If Myka was feeling something, then something was there.

"Together," Helena said, taking Myka's hands and kissing them.

Myka's expression softened immediately; her breathing relaxed and the tightness in her jaw lessened.

"Come here," Helena said, pulling her back onto the bed. "I think this issue deserves some…," Helena said slowly and the look on her face was nothing short of mischievous, "…delving," she finished her thought; her voice deep, her look knowing. And with that, Helena's soft ministrations became more determined. It was the perfect buildup to ready Myka for what Helena truly excelled at; the artful act of creating and releasing tension into the sweetest agony Myka had ever known.

"God, Helena, please," Myka pleaded when Helena's tongue teased her skin. The Brit had perfect timing and knew the exact second Myka could not take it anymore. Casting her down into the blissful abyss of release, Myka's body quivered uncontrollably.

Myka had eased Helena's body; and Helena had practically wiped Myka's memory clean.

* * *

Speaking of impeccable timing, the couple descended the long staircase just as Bridget and Irene returned with the trio of children.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi Mummy," Cate called out as she ripped off her coat and flung it, missing the long couch in the entryway.

"Cate," Irene said softly, her eyes darting from the child to the crumpled coat on the floor.

"Okay, Grandma," Cate said and scooped the coat up and put it on the bench.

"I guess it's just easier if you get them while they're young," Bridget smiled at Irene and then looked up at Helena. "You two look… well rested," she smiled knowingly.

Helena found the observation annoying; Myka simply couldn't help but blush.

The only other person who was giving out as hard a stare as Helena was the resident doctor; Shannon. She immediately noticed the lack of bandage on her patient's leg. Little arms crossed in front of her body as the couple came close.

"Where'd it go?" Shannon asked, little eyes narrowing on the affected area.

"Well, you see," Helena began, "… I received such wonderful _medical care_ , that I immediately recovered." Her tone and hand motions all but said – _Voila_!

"Is that what you're calling it, these days?" Bridget murmured from behind the hand over her mouth.

Shannon reached into the hard plastic case, pulled out a sheet of paper with a scribble on it, and handed it to Helena.

"What.. is this, exactly?" asked the genius.

"My bill," Shannon explained.

"She really _is_ going to be a doctor," her proud mother said.

"I'm hungry!" Pete Jr. called out and the kids scampered into the kitchen.

"I'll make lunch; will you stay?" Myka asked everyone.

"Is it daylight?" Helena smirked of the constant company.

Bridget said she'd love to and followed Myka into the kitchen. Irene was about to offer her assistance, but Helena held her back; waiting for everyone to go inside.

* * *

"In here," Helena said, pulling the woman into the study. Irene followed, taking a quick step to keep up with her friend. Helena let go of her hand, walked a couple of feet ahead, and quickly turned around. Standing there with her arms spread out, she asked: "What is _wrong_ with me?"

So little of what this woman did surprised Irene after all these years. Irene folded her hands in front of herself, eyed Helena from top to bottom. Giving Helena's question unquestionable credence, Irene answered honestly.

"You're judgmental," she began.

"What?!" Helena barked, looking at Irene as if she spoke another language. Truth be told, critical adjectives were a foreign language to the genius.

Undaunted, Irene continued. "You can be… impulsive."

"Oh, this is rubbish!" Helena retorted, but still didn't explain why her friend was on the wrong track.

"You're also short tempered," was no sooner out of Irene's mouth when the response came:

"The HELL I am!"

"Shall I continue?" Irene smiled and held it there.

"This is not what I meant and you know it!" Helena chastised her friend.

"Well, I have plenty of good things to say, of course," Irene added.

"This… you're not… what I need is… sit down!" Helena ordered in one breath.

"Well, when you put it that way," Irene said, casting her friend a long look before sitting on the couch.

Irene knew that if Helena was fumbling through something; it had to do with Myka. Helena paced the floor until she could find the words to explain it better.

"Myka feels a tension. She feels it via our _Oneness_. I am unaware of it, so this leads me to believe it is below the surface," the genius explained and looked at Irene to see if she was still with her.

"Yes, we've spoken about it, but I thought it was resolved," Irene explained.

"Well, apparently not," Helena quipped.

"Okay," Irene said, understanding her so far. "And you don't feel aware of anything…?" she was clarifying when Helena shot her a look. "Right," Irene said. "Well, Helena; you have to see if you can get in touch with these thoughts or feelings. You need to sit yourself down, quietly, and reflect on anything that might come up for you."

"You do understand what the _prefix_ in the word _sub-conscious_ means, yes?" Helena asked, pointing out the idea that what goes on there tends to be unknown to us.

"I believe the theory is that it comes out in other ways. Our reactions; or behaviors; or things that bother us but we have no idea why. Clues, Helena," Irene replied.

"Oh, God; I'm being lectured!" Helena moaned with derision.

"But you asked me…," Irene caught herself trying to explain her side. A ridiculous notion. "Perhaps it would help you to talk to someone… a professional," Irene suggested.

"Myka is a lawyer; they don't come more professional than that," Helena reminded Irene.

"I was thinking of a _different_ profession. Gloria! What about speaking with Gloria?" Irene tossed out there.

"Gloria? She's a nurse," Helena pointed out.

"Yes, I know and not the profession I was thinking of either, but closer than law," Irene said cryptically.

"Why do I bother?" the resident genius queried before leaving to exit the room. She no sooner put her hand on the door, than Bridget knocked.

"Myka… said… lunch is ready," Bridget said, keenly aware that the two women just had a conversation which left one of them very unsatisfied.

"Come in here," Helena said, after giving Bridget the once over as she considered her choices.

"What?" Bridget asked, watching the devilish grin appear on Irene's face. "No," she said, but Helena was pulling her in and Irene was slipping past her as she left.

"I'll tell Myka you'll be there… soonish," the experienced woman relayed.

"Help," Bridget begged in the older woman's direction and swore she heard her laughing softly. She turned to look at a very agitated Helena. "Is this about the bill? Because I'm sure Shannon will accept most insurances," she laughed nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena spat and pointed to the very spot Irene had been sitting in. Helena wagged her finger when the taller woman hesitated.

"I should really make a will," Bridget reminded herself, unsure of the reason and the outcome of this meeting.

"Myka and I share a rather intimate connection," Helena began.

"I feel that way about Sarah…," Bridget began and Helena scoffed loudly.

"Oh, sorry," she said when she realized she sounded rude. "Of course you do. But I'm speaking about something people don't have. It's a profound union that affords us a real connection into the very heart of our feelings. It's a barometric reading into our souls that acts as a conduit for one to know what the other is feeling at any moment," Helena continued.

"Cool," Bridget said. "Unless you're pissed at the other person and then they must get it in spades."

"Do not speak," Helena commanded because it would be easier for both of them. "The point is, Myka is never wrong. When she feels something, she is never misguided. So, I find I must give credence to her assertion that she feels a… _tension_ … in me that I am unaware of."

With that, Helena stared down at the woman to make sense of all she explained.

Bridget's eyes darted back and forth. She pointed to her mouth to ask Helena if she was lifting the ban on the not talking.

"Only if it's insightful and meaningful," Helena warned.

"Did you… ask Irene about…," was the woman's first question. If anyone knew the Brit's inner thought process besides Myka; it was Irene.

"She was of no help," Helena bemoaned.

"Okay," Bridget said, never one to back down from a challenge, but not enjoying the idea of a painful death. "From my limited understanding, Hel; we need help to get at what might lie beneath the surface of our awareness. For example, when Sarah and I were going through a rough patch, we went to a marriage counselor. I was against it, but I actually learned a great deal. I had no idea; for example, why I resented Sarah's seemingly ease to shut me out!" Bridget said, getting more comfortable on the couch as she spilled her inner thoughts. "It turned out; I have a fear of abandonment left over from childhood when no one took the time to explain why _both_ my parents had to work. I never gave it a thought until I reacted to Sarah's shutting me out."

Helena listened carefully to the woman's tale. "So, this therapist helped you connect those dots," she asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe, someone could help you get at what the tension is that you're unaware of. Someone trained," Bridget suggested.

"Irene suggested Gloria," Helena shared.

"No!" Bridget said immediately. "I mean, Gloria is a nurse. You need someone trained in this area."

Helena's frown remained as she thought it over. "I will ask Myka what she thinks."

"Good," Bridget said, relieved that they seemed to come to some conclusion.

And for the time being, Gloria's life was not in danger.


	28. The Art of Wellsology

" **Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit."** **-Aristotle**

* * *

It struck Jane Tierney-Lattimer, recently appointed Chief of Detectives, that she and the fellow visitors looked more like the usual suspects file than actually invited guests. She looked at the other four women seated on the long couch and couldn't imagine why she had been summoned there.

"Now, Myka is baking…," Helena began in almost a hushed tone even though several yards and several thick walls separated them, "… something with the children; so you'll have to act quickly." Then, she looked down at them as if that was all the information they needed. She raised her eyebrows and gave her head a slight nod as if to say – GO!

Bridget had carefully chosen her seat right next to Jane. Of all the women in the room, the good Detective was the one who had the most combustible relationship with the genius. Neither suffered fools well and both thought the other high on that list. They made for pure entertainment, Bridget felt.

"What the hell is this about?" Jane asked, her voice terse.

"Here we go," Bridget smiled and Irene gave her a slight jab with her elbow because she knew exactly what the woman was up to. "Seriously?" she said to the older woman.

"Perhaps a _little_ more information?" Irene suggested to Helena.

"Pardon?" Helena asked, her tone indicating they were wasting time.

"About what you're hoping to accomplish?" Irene prompted.

"The _gist_ , Helena," Jane elaborated. "What are we doing here?"

Helena took a deep breath, truly amazed how they could not pick up on the knit of her brow to indicate her concern over something. But she was about to admit to a group of mere humans that she needed their help, and that was never an easy task. She looked at Irene for confirmation that she should carry through. The woman nodded. She encouraged any opportunity for her friend to practice being mortal.

"It would seem there's a mystery to be solved," the genius began and Jane leaned forward to get the details. "Myka is a very astute individual," she began her soliloquy. "And therefore, we must take it with extreme confidence what she says is true."

"Oh, for the love of…," Jane sighed and sat back.

"She's getting there," Bridget whispered.

"Myka feels with some urgency that there is something… _wrong_ … with me," Helena put it poorly.

"What?" Gloria was the first to respond with surprise. "Is it her temper?" she turned and asked Irene. "Are you invading her space, Helena, because they can get annoying."

"No, it's… more," said Leena who had an uncanny ability to detect atmospheres in people. She had been so busy at the HG Wells Museum and her own life that she didn't get to visit as much as she would have liked to. But now that HG pointed it out, she did notice it. "There are dark blue spikes…in your aura," Leena shared.

"In her… _what_?" Jane bellowed from the other end of the couch.

"She sees things…," Bridget whispered because she believed in the woman's sixth sense.

"There!" Helena said, pointing to Leena. "What is it?"

"Well, I don't know," Leena said hesitantly. Just because the woman could verify the change in aura, didn't mean it came with instructions on how to fix it.

"She sees people's auras?" Gloria asked because this was a first for her. "Okay, sure," she said, thinking there were stranger things in this household to believe.

Leena looked at the nurse and smiled. Gloria had a gorgeous one. "Helena, I'm sorry, but only you can answer what might be causing it."

"Then, what are the lot of you doing here?" Helena asked and yes, this made sense in her head.

"You invited us," Bridget took the opportunity to highlight that. "Well, demanded… we come… actually," she clarified, feeling safer with an armed woman next to her.

Helena stared down so hard at her, causing Bridget's throat to close. "You're carrying, right?" she whispered to the detective.

"As if that would stop her," Jane pointed out.

"Let's start again, shall we?" Helena said, thinking she had more patience than saints at the moment. Irene bit her lip because she knew at that exact moment; Helena's biting of the lip was the telltale sign of her trying to figure out how to dumb down her inquiry. "There is no question that there is something there; Myka sees it and that is all the proof we need. So, regardless of its color or shape or temporal reading, we must address it. Now, Bridget here has shared after having some marital strife, a therapist was of some help."

"That wasn't a secret, by the way," Bridget said to Irene, pointing out that she was okay her friend just blabbed her personal life to everyone.

"You want to go to a therapist?" Gloria asked because she knew none of them were qualified.

"You're kind to volunteer," Helena misconstrued, "…but I think someone actually licensed in the profession would be ideal."

"I wasn't… never mind," Gloria stopped herself.

"Are you sure this isn't a job for…?" Bridget asked and tilted her head, jerking it in Irene's direction.

"She's not qualified," Helena pointed out.

"Maybe not is psychology, but she's got a Ph.D. in Wellsology," Bridget quipped.

"Hush," Irene said, even though a smile crept along her lips at the quick witted Bridget.

"So, we need to find you a therapist?" Jane asked, summing up the meeting.

"Yes," Helena said, relieved they got it.

"Well, the ones I know deal mostly with criminals and psychos, so I don't think you want them," Jane said seriously.

"Surely, you and Pete must have sought out some marriage counseling by now?" Helena ASSUMED.

"Oh, dear God," Irene said and Bridget pulled back into the couch to watch the impending fireworks.

"Excuse me?!" Jane said, caught off guard by her hostess' outspokenness.

"Well, I just thought by now, some of your more irritating habits would have caused Mr. Lattimer to seek…," Helena was trying to explain when Irene jumped up to stop her friend from shooting herself in the other foot.

"I think we understand what you're asking now, Helena. You want your friends to help you in this search for a possible therapist," Irene said, over emphasizing the words that might point out that it was not helpful to perturb people you were asking for help.

"Well, really… it's for Myka," Helena felt it necessary to point out, but Irene nudged her. "And me, yes, for both of us."

"Well, I know lots of shrinks," Bridget announced.

"There's a surprise," Jane quipped.

"When you work in banking, lots of people freak out with all the stress and they seek out therapists to help them deal with it," Bridget elaborated.

"Sounds like Bridget's got this covered then," Jane decided and got up to leave.

"I'm sure I could get names from my coworkers at the hospital," Gloria added because the woman was always helpful. "I'll get some numbers…"

"Numbers?" Helena asked.

"For you to check out?" Bridget said, being on the same page as the nurse.

"No, no," Helena said of the tedious task of screening them. "You… someone… must interview them and seek out their qualifications, etcetera, etcetera," she explained.

"Hmm," Bridget said, tapping her index finger to her chin, "… who do we know that is really good at interviewing people? Someone with years of experience in the art of weeding out the good from the bad. Someone skilled in the art of fielding the right questions to uncover the right candidate?" she continued.

Of course, everyone in the room knew she meant the former Human Resource Director who stood next to Helena.

"That actually makes perfect sense," Gloria concurred.

"I should have seen this coming," Irene chastised herself.

"Just helping Helena connect all the dots," Bridget said, and started to walk out with the quartet of friends.

Just as they were leaving, Myka opened the door, expecting to find her wife busy at work.

"Oh!" she smiled, seeing everyone there.

The trio of children all called out for their mothers as Pete Jr. ran to Jane; Cate ran to Helena, and Shannon jumped up at Bridget.

"We were making waffles, can you guys stay?" Myka politely asked.

"Sure," Jane, Bridget and Irene agreed.

"Thanks, Myka, but I have to go to work," Gloria declined because the hospital worked on shifts.

"Godspeed," Helena said and she meant – get cracking on those names.

"I have to get the museum ready for tonight's event," Leena explained.

Goodbyes were exchanged and the ones staying took their children by the hands into the dining room. Irene took Cate as she explained how waffles are made. "They're different from pancakes, Grandma," the child prodigy elaborated.

Myka smiled as she stood in Helena's way. "What was… that all about?" Myka asked of the impromptu meeting.

"That?" Helena laughed. "Just…," she started and caught the expression on her wife's face – the one that told her not to bother making anything up. "Right, then. I've asked our friends to help us find a therapist."

"A… therapist?" Myka asked.

"To uncover the tension that you sense in me," Helena explained.

"You… called all of them… here… to ask them to find someone to help us?" Myka asked, aware of how difficult her wife found it to do such a thing.

"Yes, and although they were of a predetermined limited help…," Helena was announcing, she found herself pushed up against the wall in the sweetest of kisses. "Oh," the Brit said, surrendering to the force and sensation of Myka's lips.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Myka said, releasing Helena only when the two found it necessary to take a breath.

"Several times this morning," Helena smiled, as she gasped for air.

"Well, I will tell you several more times before the day is out, Mrs. Bering-Wells," Myka said, pulling on Helena's long stand of hair.

"I look forward to it," Helena said, as her wife grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dining room.


	29. She Said, She Said

" **What really matters is what you do with what you have." H.G. Wells**

* * *

Myka was almost afraid to ask what the search process for a therapist had to do with their five friends. But she knew that Helena couldn't have found it easy to ask for their help. She stared across the dining room table as she helped Pete Jr. cut his waffle in equal parts.

"Each piece is one eighth," Cate announced and her friend stared back at her. "Of the total," she tried to elucidate.

When everyone seemed occupied, Bridget took the opportunity to lean over to Irene and whisper:  
"Far be it from me to tell you how to do this interview process," she said softly.

"But you're going to…," Irene smiled.

"I think she's wearing off on you," Bridget said of Irene's slightly sarcastic response. "Anyway, I think it's important to keep one thing in mind when you're finding HG's guru."

"Oh, only _one_ thing! Good, for a minute I thought…," Irene teased.

"Okay, okay," Bridget said, knowing she was getting a bit of her own back. "This is important. You have to pick someone that will never, under any circumstances, real or otherwise, suggest that this has anything to do with Myka."

"I'm sorry?" Irene said, unsure of the message.

"If a stranger comes into this house and even looks at Myka the wrong way, Helena will be all over them. So, you might want to put _that_ fact in your disclaimer. Next to – _who do we contact in case of death_?" Bridget highlighted.

"Don't be…," Irene was dismissing her claim when she looked over at Helena who was staring dreamy eyed at Myka.

"Mummy! You did it again," Cate pointed out with a scrunched up face.

"What, darling?" Helena said, her attention slowly coming back.

"You stopped talking as soon as you looked over at Mommy," Cate explained; finding her parent's habit annoying.

"You can thank me later," Bridget said to Irene.

The children and adults enjoyed their brunch and afterwards, set out for their tasks at hand.

 _How hard, they all asked themselves; could it be to find Helena G. Bering-Wells a therapist?_

* * *

Gloria was the first one to try. Sitting at the nurses' station, while filling out some paperwork, she asked the resident therapist if they knew anyone in private practice who would be a good fit.

"What are we talking here? Marital issues? Anxiety? Depression?" she asked, to narrow it down.

"No, no, none of those, I don't think," Gloria said cautiously. "More…," and she hesitated because putting her friend into words was not an easy task. "Tension of some kind."

"Tension? Between them?" the astute woman asked.

"No, more _inside_ one of them," Gloria smiled as if that was all the information she needed.

"Are you sure she doesn't need a masseuse?" the therapist laughed.

"No, definitely not that," Gloria said, thinking Helena would never let anyone touch her.

The hospital coworker listed off a couple of names and said she thought they might be a good fit. Gloria thanked her and passed the names onto Irene.

* * *

Bridget was a tad clearer in what she thought would be an ideal candidate. As she explained to her wife, Sarah, when she got home that day; "I need someone who does not intimidate easily; does not bleed easily; and who will be astute enough to get around the roadblocks the genius is going to put up.'

'So, you want a therapist who is part Mr. Rodgers, part Bill Gates, and part The Rock?" Sarah asked.

"Exactly!" Bridget said, thinking her wife hit the proverbial nail on the head. "Know anyone like that?"

"Those are hard to come by," Sarah acknowledged and her wife told her she was of no help.

* * *

While the friends did their best to get names for Irene; Irene had decided it might help to get an idea of what the couple were looking for.

"Naps are for _babies_ ," Cate protested as she put her head down on the pillow and dozed off.

Then, after tucking her in, Myka joined her wife and Irene in the study to go over what they thought would help.

"Well, I'm open to anything," Myka said, because she was just so happy that Helena was okay with them getting professional help. "Someone who will be intuitive and kind."

Her wife was more direct in her wishes. "No one with obvious features that will distract me," was her first statement.

" _Features_ that will _distract_ you?" Irene repeated in amazement.

"Like blue eyeglasses or too tall; no one with annoying hand gestures or an irritating laugh," Helena pondered.

"Expecting to be a lot of laughs, are we?" Irene retorted.

"Myka has to like them," Helena added.

"Myka is _not_ the one I'm worried about," Irene pointed out.

"That's very sweet," Helena misconstrued, "… but I can handle my own with these people."

"Helena, the fact that you refer to them as ' _these people'_ – concerns me already," the HR Director shared.

"Not to old; not too young. I do not wish to educate them any more than I will have to, but I don't want someone who hasn't learned anything new in the last decade," Helena continued.

"This gets easier and easier," Irene sighed.

Myka bit her lip and smiled at Irene. She knew the woman already knew that Helena would be a challenge no matter who the therapist was.

Irene decided to go about this another way. "Do you wish to have the sessions here?" she asked, thinking the couple might not want to travel to the office of a person.

"Oh, is that possible? That would be good, I think. Right, Helena?" Myka was asking when she realized her wife's face was contorted.

"You incorrectly used the _plural_ ," Helena pointed out.

"Which plural, Helena?" Irene groaned.

"Sessions. You said sessions, with an _s_. That's plural," the genius painstakingly pointed out.

"Helena, you don't think this can be accomplished in one…?" Irene was asking when the expression on her friend's face told her she absolutely did.

"Irene, so much of the time is spent fishing around and getting to the heart of the matter. I shall cover that in the first thirty seconds," Helena shared.

"And in the next thirty seconds, will you tell them you are the original Time Traveler and have a history that stretches back to the 19th century?" the exasperated interviewer pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena chastised her friend.

Irene looked pensively at Myka for help. She got it immediately.

"Sweetie, I think what Irene is trying to point out is that sometimes the things that are under the surface can be related to things in our past, right? And, and… if that proved to be the case, well, we have a lot of history to cover in one sense. And we might want to go slowly and decide how much to share. But… it could take us more than one session to get at the heart of it," Myka gently pointed out; persuading her wife.

"Fine," Helena agreed tentatively. "But keep in mind; the more qualified a person you send me, the faster this should go."

"That's not how this works, and you know it – _Miss 'I knew Freud and told him a thing or two'_ ," Irene replied.

"Well, that's how it _should_ work," Helena decided.

"Well, I'll try to make it as close to your fantasy as I can, then," Irene said sardonically.

"That will be a first," Helena said out of the side of her mouth.

Irene stood up, smacked Helena's leg, and winked at Myka.

"And I shall use some of those minutes to discuss the abusive relationship with my employee," Helena yelled to her friend as she left.

"Oh, Helena; I think you'll have enough material to discuss without covering how mistreated I am," Irene teased her friend.

Having successfully one-upped her brilliant friend, Irene took her leave to start the arduous task that lie ahead. She was certain she had won with that last quip because she heard Helena exclaim:

"I don't know why I continue to employ that woman!"

To which Myka softly reminded her wife:

"We've been over this, sweetie; she's retired."


	30. Thank You, Next!

" **Many people will walk in and out of your life but only true friends leave footprints in your heart." ~ Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

By late afternoon, Irene had received names of possible candidates from all the friends. " _How hard could this be_?" she mused as she looked through the people she would set out to call. Irene had interviewed dozens of people for various jobs at the brownstone located at 1866 Central Park West. She always emphasized that the celebrity status of the couple required a confidentiality clause to any contract of labor. That note of discretion was already built into the client-therapist relationship. Now, all she had to do was find someone who wouldn't spontaneously combust under the heavy weight of Helena's glare.

As the couple retired that evening, lying in each other's arms after their daughter was sound asleep; Irene Frederic emptied her cup of tea and rubbed her tired eyes. In front of her on her dining room was her opened laptop, the screen showing the resumes of five possible therapists. She would invite the top candidates for an interview tomorrow morning.

Just as she was about to get up and get ready for bed, her phone rang.

"Oh, God," she said as she saw the name appear on her screen. "Yes, Bridget?" she answered.

"I was wondering," the woman all but whispered into the phone, "… have you found her?"

"What assumes you think the therapist will be a woman?" Irene asked, ever sensitive to any demographic in her selections.

"Seriously? Okay, whatever. Have.. you… chosen?" Bridget changed her question.

"No, and why are you calling me at this hour…," Irene inquired when suddenly the answer came to her. "You have a pool going, don't you?" she asked the woman who could make a sport out of any occasion.

"What? Pfft," Bridget answered, trying to dissuade Irene. "No, I just wanted…. Okay, yes," she fessed up. "I just know, whoever you pick will be good and if it happens to be one of my recommendations…,"

"Whatever could you win in a bet like this?" Irene just had to ask.

"Bragging rights," Bridget whispered into the phone. She wasn't as sneaky as she thought, as her wife, Sarah, overheard her and chastised her to leave poor Irene alone.

"I do like that wife of yours," Irene shared with Bridget as she apologized and hung up.

Irene softly laughed, got up slowly from her chair and decided to get some fresh air. She got the leash and attached it to Bandit's collar and went out for her evening walk. The husky dog howled softly at his walker. "Yes, I think I know who will make it through the process," Irene conceded to the only one she trusted not to blab. "God help them," she added as she stepped outside into the night air.

* * *

By the following morning, Helena was certain there would be a parade of people in the downstairs hallway for her to interview. "I want something that says…," she was sharing as she held up dresses on hangers from the hooks on the doorway.

"Are we ever going to…, you know," Myka said, jerking her head at the door that led to the two store closet that once was Helena's premier clothing closet. Once the interns from the Fashion Institute of Technology left; Helena let the place fall into complete disarray.

The fondness in her wife's eyes was palpable as Helena turned and gazed. "Someday," she said, having shut the door on it because she could not handle the volume by herself. She drew a deep breath and said in a more upbeat tone, "… probably all out of style by now."

"Tsk, tsk," Myka uttered and moved into Helena's personal space. "Wasn't it you who scolded me that … _Chanel never goes out of style_?" Myka's voice was dripping with ' _I know I'm right'_ and Helena detested it, but she loved the syrupy tone of her wife's voice more.

"Yes," the haute couture expert sighed. She was too busy staring at Myka's lips and the dress was now fallen on the floor.

"That will be perfect," Myka said, picking up the black dress with white piping on the collar and sleeves. But then Myka thought about it. Not one to ever believe her clothes were chosen based on the message she wanted to convey, she asked: "What exactly are you hoping to… you know…?" she said, waving her hand.

"That I do not wish to waste my time on nonsense," Helena filled in the blank – as if that weren't her mantra.

"That'll do it," Myka said, not sure that was correct, but certain her wife would make that clear no matter what she wore. "But remember, Helena," she said softly in a serious tone that made Helena stop, "… they're here to help us."

Myka always did see the good in people; even those Helena had planned on cutting down to size.

"Yes," the Brit agreed.

* * *

Minutes later, Myka carried Cate downstairs where the front door burst open and Bridget appeared; out of breath and worried. "Has she chosen?" she yelled and Sarah and Shannon followed behind.

"Bridge," her wife said softly, trying to calm her wife's energetic entrance. "Sorry, Myka; I thought I'd take _all the kids_ to breakfast."

By this time, Helena and Myka were in the hallway as Cate greeted her friend.

"So, naturally, _you'll_ be going?" Helena smirked at Bridget.

"I had the perfect… you know... therapist, for you. Bright, sharp, doesn't take _crap_ from people," Bridget listed the woman's qualifications.

At the very moment Myka begged – "Do tell," - Helena begged – "Please don't."

"She comes highly recommended. She's used to _corporate_ types and all," Bridget said, looking directly at Helena. "And… difficult cases, if you get my drift."

"It would be hard for anyone not to get your drift, honey," Sarah said to her wife who didn't know the meaning of being subtle.

"So, where is this marvel of yours?" Helena asked.

"Well, that's the thing. I asked my contact and she said she's got her hands full over at BEAR, Inc. That's where she works," Bridget explained.

"So, you came up empty handed," Sarah saved Helena the trouble of pointing out.

"This is why we left the selection to the professional," Helena said and looked through the door to see where her professional was. Just then, Irene came down the hallway from the kitchen.

"Looking for me?" she said, hoping to surprise Helena.

"Looking to get this over with. Where are they?" Helena asked.

"I've placed each of the top candidates in a room. You and Myka can go in and sit with them individually to see if it's a good fit," Irene said, having decided how this should go.

"Great!" Myka said enthusiastically.

"I'll not sit with anyone who wasn't top of their class," Helena said, putting up the first hurdle.

"All five were top of their class," Irene said, even though she didn't know that for a fact.

"Fine," Helena said and looked at Myka to see where she wanted to go first.

"The dining room?" Myka shrugged her shoulders.

"Good," her wife agreed. "Please get me tea," she turned and said to Irene.

"ME?" Irene asked because she knew she was last on the list of people Helena accepted tea from.

"I'll show you, Grandma," Cate said, taking Irene's hand.

"I told you it was child's play," Helena scolded her friend for not grasping the art of making tea after all these years.

* * *

Myka pulled her wife as they walked into the dining room. There at the side of the table, sat a woman dressed in a long multicolored flowing dress, hoop earrings that resembled dream catchers, with a bright red band around her head, holding back her flowing hair.

"Good God, what is that?" Helena asked when the odor of the incense hit her.

"Good morning and welcome," the first candidate said. Her smile was warm and she stood to greet them. "I am Natasha and I am so glad you are here."

Myka liked the warmth of her voice and how she was already making the room inviting.

There wasn't _a thing_ Helena liked.

"Do you mean to burn that incessant substance the entire time we are here?" was her first question.

"It's a calming aromatic that encourages tranquility," the woman explained to the woman who didn't need a definition.

"It is also an insectifuge," Helena pointed out.

A small smile appeared on the woman's face as she considered that information. "I guess you're right," she said and immediately extinguished the burning substance.

"She… _guesses_?" Helena mumbled to Myka.

Myka wanted to give each candidate a chance to see if they were a good match for them. So, she gently pulled Helena to sit down on the same side of the table to talk to the woman.

"Thank you so much for coming here today," Myka started and the woman thanked her. "My wife and I are hoping to find someone who can help us discover the underlying cause of a tension that we sense," she tried to sum up.

"I admire your openness to discover what might be at the heart of this," the woman said encouragingly.

"Could you tell me how you might approach our sessions?" Myka asked.

"Well, first, I believe in taking a holistic approach," she began and Myka could feel her wife tense up already. "I would conduct our sessions in an open, welcoming space where we would sit on pillows, facing one another. I often find the use of guided imagery helps patients discover what is really bothering them."

"Oh, God," Helena huffed.

"Go on," Myka said, taking Helena's hand to encourage her stillness.

"Often, unresolved issues of the past that lay dormant for years are triggered by something in the marriage," the therapist continued. "We work backwards through the layers of cognitive awareness to make connections to possible events in the past."

Helena was barely tolerant of delving into the present; let alone her past.

"Here's how I would like to do it," the Brit finally said, smiling but not meaning it. "Myka will describe what it is that she senses in me and you will do your utmost to figure out what it is. When you do, you will tell me and I will work on resolving it." Her tone was laced with ' _voila_!' at the end.

The therapist was startled at that statement. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bering-Wells, but that's _not_ how this works."

Had the woman at lease acknowledged that it was an original, albeit impractical, approach, she might have been given another chance. Instead, the dining room door swung open and Helena stepped into the hallway where Irene stood.

"I fear, Madam, you have lost your touch," Helena announced of the woman's first failure. "That I enter another room should at least console you that I still have a modicum of faith in you," she said as she approached the living room. "If I smell anything other than the aroma of my expensive furniture, I shan't enter," she warned.

Myka looked apologetically at Irene, who simply smiled in return. "Thank you," she said to the first candidate shot down by the potential patient.

"It's not how this works," the woman said to Irene.

"We know that," Irene said as she escorted her to the door and thanked her again for coming.


	31. The One

" **A true friend freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably." William Penn**

* * *

Bridget once described Helena's relationship with Irene as ' _Cat and Mouse'_ , but today, it was more like the mouse had the cat running through a maze.

When Helena entered the living room, a well-dressed man stood up to greet them. By the time he had listed his various degrees from the top schools, Helena was again up and out of her seat. She may have enjoyed an in depth discussion about their issues from an academic point of view, but she knew this man would never delve into the heart of the matter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lannister…," she began and he interrupted her.

"It's _Doctor_ … Lannister," he corrected her.

"Oh, I don't think so…," the genius smirked to her wife.

"Do you think we should…?" Myka was asking, but her wife had grabbed her hand.

"Anyone who needs to convince us he's intelligent has just proven he isn't," Helena explained and left their guest stunned.

Myka smiled and waved as she was tugged to go outside.

"Madam…," Helena said to her dear friend who was waiting in the hallway, "… let me put this in sports terms," she said for some inexplicable reason.

"Oh, this should be good," Bridget said, having refused to accompany the other children out to breakfast.

"I believe you have struck out," Helena said, comparing Irene's tries to baseball.

"You get _three_ tries in baseball," Irene smiled knowingly.

"I no doubt this losing streak of yours shall continue," Helena quipped and cast a scowl when Irene pointed to the kitchen.

"You put one in _there_?" Helena asked aghast.

"She wanted to make tea," Irene said and bit her lip from smiling too broadly.

"And you _let_ her?" the teetotaler asked in horror.

"I didn't see the harm…," Irene confessed fully aware of how egregious her friend would find this.

"Hel…," was all Myka got out before she was pulled into the kitchen.

Bridget watched her friends rush down the long hallway and then stared back at Irene. "What are you up to, woman?" she asked, her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Irene Frederic smiled, but never said a word. She simply waited for what seemed like a reasonable time for her dear friend to notice the sand tray that this particular therapist found useful in her sessions. She wasn't only in the kitchen area to make tea; she also needed a wide space to set up the wooden tray filled with sand.

Myka was still looking at the paraphernalia when Helena announced _hell would freeze over_ before she expressed her inner most feelings via this medium of gravel.

"It can be very healing," the therapist explained of the sand tray. "It is a _nonverbal_ , therapeutic _intervention_ that makes use of the sand, miniature toys and sometimes, to create scenes of miniature worlds that reflect a person's inner thoughts, struggles and concerns."

With each word of clarification, Helena's eyes grew wider, her body more tense. "Inner thoughts and struggles?" she repeated perturbed.

"And concerns," the therapist added quickly.

"Inner thoughts and struggles?" Helena turned to Myka and asked as if she could not fathom what these had to do with therapy. "And you expect me to express them in sand?"

"They use many different techniques these days, sweetie," Myka tried to explain and realized that she might have spent more time with Helena talking about the process. "Could you give us… a moment?" Myka smiled, pulling Helena out of the room as she stammered about the mess sand would make asked, mockingly, why they just didn't go to the beach and conduct their sessions.

Irene didn't even afford her friend the courtesy of listening to her rant about the granule substance; she merely pointed to the living room which now contained the fourth interviewee.

"Your retirement has drained you of your resources," Helena complained and Myka took it upon to gently slap her wife's derriere for being so fresh.

"Irene put all of this together for us," Myka pointed out, "… maybe we should have spent more time on sorting out what we wanted." Myka was ever the reasonable one and Helena knew it.

"Two more," Irene smiled, Myka's words appreciated; Helena's not even reaching her ears.

"Let's keep an open mind," Myka whispered to Helena as she led them into the living room again.

"I'd like to see that," Bridget whispered to Irene and caught the look that told her she would not be afforded any liberties at casting aspersions at the genius. Even if she was right.

* * *

"Mrs. Bering-Wells, Mrs. Bering-Wells," the young man greeted them, as he stood up and extended his hand.

"Hello," Myka said and returned his handshake. "Please, sit down," she said and Helena forced a smile to greet him.

The man looked barely out of his twenties, but Myka assessed he had a youthful appearance. He was dressed casually, but neatly in a button down shirt, khakis and loafers. There were no gaudy college rings that Helena found offensive, but there was a small gold band on his left hand.

"You'll have to excuse me, but I've been told very little about this interview," he said and his voice was friendly. "I'll do my best to assess whether or not I can help."

Myka was impressed with how easily he talked and there wasn't a pompous tone to irritate her wife. He asked some simple, noninvasive questions which Myka sensed were simply to give him some background.

"Can you tell me something about your approach?" Myka led the interview as Helena sat there quiet and obedient with only an occasional dramatic huff or sigh.

The more the man talked, the more Myka relaxed and sat back, her hand over Helena's as she listened. He was, by far, more pleasant and mainstream than any of the others and Myka was beginning to feel they may have found the right one.

Until he said:

"…so, it's not uncommon in relationships for one partner to hold onto, even bury, a resentment towards their partner that they are afraid will cause friction."

"No, no, I think you misunderstood," Myka said because her wife's arm was suddenly tense. "It's not buried. We want to explore what might cause it, assuming it is there. I mean, we're pretty sure it's there."

"Perhaps there is something that Helena resents that she feels she cannot adequately express…," the man suggested and then noticed someone charging at him. He leapt from his chair and put it between him and the woman yelling at him. "Mrs. Bering-Wells!" he shouted and it was for one of them to stop and the other to help.

"Do I appear to be the kind of woman who could not adequately DO ANYTHING?" Helena shouted as she leaned on the back of the chair with her arms outstretched. She had tuned out most of what he said before she got riled up. "I do not resent anything about my wife, sir! Your leap of assumptions is insulting."

"Mrs. Bering-Wells," he said, his voice quivering, "… I do not believe this will work."

Myka smiled and nodded her head. She should have seen him to the door and maybe even thanked him for coming, but she was too busy staring at her utterly irritated wife, who had pushed her sleeves on her dress as if ready for battle. "The nerve of that man!" she huffed as Myka shook her head and smiled.

"I shouldn't encourage this…," Myka said as she rose, "… but you are one badass who does not suffer fools."

"I shan't have anyone suggesting I cannot express my inner most thoughts and feelings to my own wife, Myka!" Helena proclaimed.

One touch of Myka's hand to Helena's heart slowed the woman's breathing down and calmed her racing heartbeat. "I shan't," Helena reaffirmed, but her voice was softer now.

"They don't know us, Helena. We have to give them a chance. They probably haven't met a lot of couples like us," Myka suggested, leaning in and kissing the lips that had been shouting seconds before.

The kiss was the clincher to calming the woman completely. "Okay," she agreed, as she always did when Myka appealed to her good senses.

* * *

Outside, Bridget looked at her watch; amazed at how little time had actually passed. "I think he ran the fastest," she said to Irene who didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Was he bleeding?"

The living room door slid open and the couple emerged.

"Thank you, Irene," Myka began before her wife could complain.

"Indulge me once more," she pleaded with her favorite couple.

"All I seem to do is _indulge_ you," Helena complained.

"Oh, yes; you spoil me rotten," Irene quipped and pointed to the library.

"Fine," Helena huffed and approached the door, going through only when Myka was right behind her.

The woman inside, who had waited the longest for someone to come in, had busied herself with a copy of HG Wells' " _War of the Worlds_ " and was sitting on the couch reading when the couple came in.

"Let's go," Irene said to Bridget outside and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait! What? Don't you want to see if Helena breaks her record for casting out a candidate?" Bridget wondered as she followed because she was certain Irene was not giving her an option.

"No, this is the one," Irene said confidently.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman inside said, blushing as she stood up and held the book to her chest. "Please forgive the imposition," she said looking at the bookshelf where she had taken the book from, "… but I confess, I've always been a big fan of yours, Helena."

Now, had she said she was a big fan of _HG Wells_ , Helena would have taken it as an indication of her high IQ or excellent taste in literature. But she specifically attributed the book she was holding… to Helena. Even Myka tensed up at that.

"I'm sorry, I was so engrossed; I didn't introduce myself. I'm Abigail Cho," she said warmly and extended her hand.

* * *

A/N: I bet you saw that coming - lol.


	32. The Final Say

" **Decision is the Ultimate Power." Tony Robbins**

* * *

Bridget was slowly biting on a cracker in the kitchen while Irene fixed them two cups of coffee. The older woman moved slowly through the paces of placing the coffee pod in the machine and pressing the blue button, sending a spurt of water through to produce the drink. She waited in silence, until it was done and repeated the steps for her own cup. Then, she turned and put the mugs on the island, where Bridget was still staring at her.

"Here's what I think…," the tall investment banker, who struck an uncanny resemblance to Cate Blanchett, said, "… the first four were _not_ the best you could find, but the worst. This would lead our resident genius to appreciate the final one, the one you want for the job." A huge smile crossed the woman's lips, as her blue eyes grew wide in anticipation of Irene's confirmation that she was right.

She never got it.

"Milk?" Irene asked, because she never answered a question she didn't want to.

"I'm starting to see what Helena means about you," Bridget tried to provoke the woman, but Irene only smiled back her response. "You _really_ are annoying," she teased.

* * *

Inside the library, it would seem our couple had switched roles. Now it was Helena stunned into silence, while Myka was pulling her wife behind her to intercede between her and their guest.

Abigail Cho had not only introduced herself, she had done so with the greatest of ease. And she had told Helena how much she liked _HER_ writing; all the time holding a copy a copy of Myka's favorite book. The new candidate didn't notice Myka's defensive stance yet, but Helena did. Suddenly, she was looking at Myka's back as the woman stood tall between them.

"Come again?" Myka said and Helena could see how erect and tense she was. Helena peeked out from behind her protective wife with a cocked eyebrow. Her expression all but saying – _you better have the right answer, lady._

Abigail realized what was happening and immediately got that her admission could be easily taken out of context. Especially since she had not even provided any context.

"Oh, gosh, of course," she said, smiling and slightly bowing her head. "I don't know if Mrs. Frederic shared… with you…," she started and could tell from the hard stare that she had not. "… I worked at… the Warehouse… for a time."

Now, this surprised Helena, but it simply threw fuel on the fire for her wife. The genius attempted to step from behind, but a strong arm blocked her movement.

"Who the hell are you?" Myka asked this time and there was nothing friendly in her tone.

"Abigail…," and surely the woman was going to add some more details to her introduction, but Myka wasn't having it.

"State your intention," Myka demanded.

"Mrs. Bering- Wells, my intention was to offer my services to you and Helena… Mrs. Bering-Wells," she quickly changed it to upon seeing Myka's expression. "…Irene thought it might be helpful to have someone who knows…," Abigail explained as her throat got dry, "… your background."

Myka thought that over while Helena stared at her wife from behind. Irene would never put anyone dangerous in the mix and Helena knew this before Myka had time to come to the same conclusion.

"Irene knows you?" Myka asked slowly.

"Not personally, no," Abigail answered and wish they could sit down and start over. "In fact, I believe we were put in touch without anyone from the Warehouse knowing; if you get my drift."

Her ' _drift'_ as she called hit the couple at the same time.

"Oh," Helena let out.

"Oh, really?" Myka said the tenseness returning to her tone.

"May we… sit down?" the therapist asked and it was a heartfelt request. "I can explain and if you're not satisfied, Mrs. Bering-Wells, I will take me leave immediately."

Myka's logical brain kicked in and she found the woman pleasant enough to give her request some thought. Helena thought at the very least, she had impeccable grammar.

"Fine," Myka said, but pulled Helena to sit behind her on the couch, not so that Abigail couldn't see Helena, but so Myka was still between them. The guest noticed the body language and smiled. She had expected the resident genius to be a challenge; not the quiet resident lawyer.

Abigail smiled and thanked them. She crossed her hands in her lap and began. In spite of the unusual circumstances of her arrival, her explanation was, in fact, simple. Given the nature of Helena's unique background, the Warehouse must have deemed her presence beneficial.

"I had been employed at the Warehouse when it was located in South Dakota. That was after you left, and only for a short time. I was assigned to work with the agents, but then the Warehouse moved to New York and a new pool of agents came with it. I decided to return to my prior profession of private practice," Abigail explained.

"And how did you find Irene?" Myka asked, and her wife knew the lawyer in her wife was about to dissect the woman's story.

"Well, actually… and I know this is going to sound weird, even for a therapist, but I think the Warehouse put us in touch. I mean, in the short time I worked there, I always had a sense the place had a… persona. And I know that everyone spoke so highly of Agent… Mrs. Bering-Wells… that I felt as if I knew her. And the writings… I've read them since I was a kid," the woman explained with a smile.

The guest may have been endearing herself to the Author, but her wife was still guarded.

"I'm not exactly on speaking terms with the Warehouse spirit," Myka blurted out.

"So, there is something… someone. I knew it! And I sensed that whatever it was, had been in contact with Helena again. I mean, there were rumors at the Warehouse in New York that there was a connection still after all these years," Abigail explained. Then, before Myka could protest again, she added; "Look, I wouldn't attempt to do this if I weren't the right person and only you and Helena can decide that. But I do know her history and that might be of some help. If it isn't, then I bring nothing more than any other highly qualified therapist could bring."

And with that, the long dark haired woman with the pleasant smile, stood up. "Why don't I give you some time…?"

"Sit," Myka said and in spite of it being a command, she didn't sound angry.

"Stay," Helena echoed from behind.

Myka turned to look at her wife, who sat dutifully behind her. Instantly, she could tell she was okay with this woman. Something Myka wasn't sure she liked. Helena's entire expression was clouded by the fact that she found protective Myka extremely titillating. _Attila the Hun_ could have been trying to pass himself off as a therapist and Helena wouldn't have protested. Whoever this woman was, Helena liked that she made a _defending_ _Myka_ show up.

Abigail paused a second and then retook her seat.

In those short moments, Myka had considered that someone who knew Helena's real identity _might_ prove beneficial.

"I have a very guarded relationship with the Warehouse," Myka began and Helena slipped her hand through to hold onto her. "I have found that she's interfered more than once in my family's affairs. I must warn you…," she continued and neither heard Helena gasp with excitement. "… if you're here on her account…"

Abigail wasn't sure what the Warehouse entity had done, but she realized Myka was more than capable of handling it. "I am not. My guess, and it is only a guess, is that the Warehouse thought I might be a viable option for you two, because of my knowledge."

"Did Irene talk to you?" Myka wanted to know next.

"We had a lengthy discussion very late last night and again this morning," Abigail smiled. She used the word _discussion_ to be polite, and because the word _interrogation_ sounded judgmental. "She's… very caring."

That was the first thing the woman said that Myka liked. It meant, Irene had thoroughly vetted this woman and without the pressure of being polite.

"Yes, yes she is," Myka agreed. "If Helena agrees," she started to say; only now moving back to allow Abigail to see her wife unshielded, "… I would like you to come back."

Helena was lost in her own reverie of her wife being so demonstrative and it took a second for her to respond; "Yes, of course."

"Okay, then," the newly hired therapist said and waited to make sure there were no other questions.

"I'll be in touch," Myka said, now lost in Helena's inviting gaze.

No one moved and Abigail began to feel as if she were intruding on a private moment. But the lawyer in Myka knew things had not been wrapped up properly. She took Helena's hand and turned back to her.

"Helena and I would like to meet you tomorrow, if that's okay," and the woman nodded it was. "It's important that you understand, while I welcome your previous experience, I will also be cautious of it," she said slowly.

"I do understand," Abigail Cho said and wondered if she would remember all she understood about these two when she left to write up her notes. It would be a long stream of consciousness as she wrote about them.

Finally, Myka stood up and shook her hand and waited for her to pass before she followed; Helena still consigned to walk behind her. This told Helena, Myka was still being her cautious self. But by the time they reached the front door, Helena was alongside Myka. The goodbyes should have been that, but the yelling of the resident toddler coming up the front steps interrupted them.

"Mommy! Mummy! Wait!"

"I'm sorry, but she insisted on coming back," Sarah said of the determined little girl.

Cate stopped on the top step and eyed the house guest from toe to head. It was a long, deliberate stare as the child took in how the woman was dressed, her features and then her parents' expressions. Then, peeking through the grownups' legs to see her Grandmother at the end of the hallway, Cate made her decision.

"Are you here to _help_ my parents?" she asked, straining her neck to look up from the step.

Abigail did not see that coming.

"Yes, yes I am," she answered and waited while the young child scrunched up her face.

Then with her mother's analytical brain, still in its beginning stages, and with her other parent's unfiltered articulations, Cate stepped up into the entryway and announced, in all candor;

'She's the one."

Her mothers looked down in amazement that the child would pass such judgement, but Irene smiled and held out her hand for Cate to go with her into the kitchen where they would bake cookies.

Their work was done.

* * *

A/N: Abigail Cho was an original Warehouse 13 character who I believe appeared in the last season. One many of us would like to forget. I don't know a whole lot about her ... but when has that ever stopped me.


	33. Getting at the Answers

" **Mingle the starlight with you lives and you won't be fretted by trifles." Maria Mitchell**

* * *

There wasn't an adult in the hallway that didn't glance around after Cate announced her confirmation that Abigail Cho was the right choice.

"Sometimes, that kid intimidates me," Bridget shared with her dear friend and mother of the child. "And I get the sense; we're all going to be her subjects when she runs the world."

Myka smiled and nudged her brave friend for sharing that thought. But there was something intuitive about her daughter that still surprised her most times.

"So, tomorrow then?" Myka suggested, and looked at Helena for approval on the appointment.

"Yes, let's get this over with," the impatient patient suggested and then smiled, as if that made up for it.

"Okay, good," the therapist said and waited.

"Tomorrow morning work?" Myka asked and Abigail looked at her phone and nodded.

"After tea, please, Darling," was the only stipulation her wife had.

They agreed on a time and Abigail left. Myka gave serious thought throughout the day about what she thought their first session would be like and what she would say and what she would ask Abigail to help them with.

Helena didn't give it another thought. In fact, the next morning, when Myka was getting dressed and worried about wearing the right clothes, her wife sat up in bed, befuddled by the concern.

"Everything we say and do will mean something to her," Myka announced.

"Everything we say or do has merit," Helena interpreted.

"No, I mean, she'll be looking for clues about us," Myka said and now Helena could see her shy wife's concern.

"Darling," Helena said, rising from the bed and closing in to take Myka's hands: "We have nothing to worry about. We shall be open books and forthcoming with our thoughts and feelings. And if she does not respond appropriately, well, she will have to deal with me," Helena warned with a wicked smile.

"Oh, Helena," Myka said, taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit because Helena simply…. _got her_. And that would be the first thing Myka shared! She snapped her fingers, picked up her phone and wrote that in her notes. "I'm ready!" she announced, now that she had her outfit picked out and her opening statement ready. She proceeded to walk out of the large bedroom, when Helena followed at her heel. Turning to see she was still dressed in her silk robe, Myka stopped and asked; "Aren't you… naked under there?" She already knew the answer was yes because it was how she left her wife the night before.

"You do want me to be _upfront_ , do you not?" Helena teased.

"Only with your words and ideas," Myka explained and waited for Helena rush back in, pick out an outfit and get dressed.

* * *

Myka could hear the sound of Helena's heels as they descended the stairs and turned to comment that she didn't know how she wore such high shoes and didn't they hurt her feet? "You could kill someone with those stilettos," the lawyer marveled as she took in the four inch height.

"I shall keep that in mind if this therapist annoys me," Helena teased.

And then, both women turned to see Abigail waiting in the hallway with Irene.

Flustered at her blunder, Helena did the only thing she could think of doing. Blame Irene. It was something that had caught Abigail's attention.

"I thought we revoked your key privileges," she said, trying to cast the spotlight on someone else.

"Cate and I have an early class at " _Grandma and Me_ "," Irene smiled, letting Helena know in that grin that yes, they heard her.

The therapist watched as the genius' eyes darted back and forth; wanting to banter with Irene, but knowing she needed her, too.

"Ready?" Abigail asked, noticing it was Myka whose face was red, even though she had not uttered the words.

* * *

The therapist was trained in couples' therapy and took note of how closely they sat together on the couch. She asked a few simple questions, to get things rolling and smiled when one would start the sentence and the other would finish it. This couple was indeed, deeply connected. She finally got around to asking what the reason was for them seeking out a therapist. Helena described what Myka told her she felt; a _tension_ that didn't seem to resonate on a conscious level for her. Possible causes were explored and it seemed neither could come up with any plausible explanations. So, Abigail tried something else.

"Tell me something you love about Myka," she said smiling at Helena. Sometimes it was in the absence of what one partner said that things were uncovered.

"Tell you… _something_?" Helena smiled and turned to face her wife. "I could tell you hundreds of things that I love."

Myka blushed again, but this time, her eyes sparkled, too.

"Tell me four…," Abigail suggested and started to notice something she had never experienced in session before.

"I tell you… she is the answer to my every need," Helena began and took her wife's hands. Her obsidian gaze drew Myka in immediately. Expecting a list of what Myka did for the Brit, Abigail was surprised when what fell from Helena's lips was more like poetry. "She is the beauty my heart hungers for; the truth for which I search; the salve for my deepest wounds; and every blessing of my worth."

If Myka could have spoken, she would have echoed the "Wow!" that escaped Abigail's lips. But Myka was speechless, because those words, spoken from Helena's heart, had drenched her in affection.

"Did you just…make that up?" the therapist was asking when she realized – no one else knew she was in the room. There was something that was filling the silence and Abigail suddenly became keenly aware of it. There was an energy that approached her in waves – gentle, cascading waves, and definitely originated from where the couple sat. She was well aware of the _Oneness_ created between Warehouse staff and their chosen, but she had never witnessed one so intense.

Moments seemed to pass until Helena finally turned and asked; "Does that help?" She immediately turned back to stare at Myka because she knew the answer.

"Myka, could you tell me…?" was all Abigail had to ask and the lawyer began.

"I won't even try to make mine as poetic," Myka began and looked into dark pools of adoration. "Helena is my raison d'etre. From the moment I met her, every cell of my being knew where I belonged. My heart knows no joy greater than this woman. I adore her."

Abigail wanted to write everything down – not so much as client notes, as she didn't want to forget a word these two women had just said to one another. But she was busy – allowing the distinct vibration that reached across the space to come to her uninhibited.

Her suspicions were – if there was a tension there, even unconscious; it would have disrupted the energy flow these two shared. By most counts, Abigail's next question might have seemed premature, considering how little time she was in the room with the couple. But she had never witnessed anything like this. She also knew how little patience one of them had for this process and that she had to keep Helena engaged at all times. And there was something else that Helena did that was nagging at her.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here," Abigail announced and the Brit arched her eyebrow at her. "Helena, is it possible that this tension – has to do with someone other than Myka?"

Neither of them had actually considered that before.

* * *

"Grandma, remember the lady who talks to me sometimes? The one Mommy does not like and has told her not to talk to me unless she's there?" Cate spilled out after she and Irene had enjoyed a tumbling class together.

They were sitting together in a booth in a diner where Cate was on her knees, sipping chocolate milk and Irene was cutting her pancake into pieces.

"She's not talking to you, is she?" Irene wondered of the ethereal energy of the Warehouse.

"She's not allowed, remember? Unless Mommy is there?" Cate clarified with her British mother's impatience.

"Oh, yes, you said," Irene replied and continued cutting the fluffy pancake. She could see Cate's eyes looking up as if considering what to say next.

"Grandma," the little girl said, and put her hand on Irene's arm to make sure she had her attention. "She is _always_ going to take care of you."

Irene smiled and frowned at the same time. "Who is, Sweetie?" Irene asked.

But Cate seemed hesitant to reply and finally said; "Mummy will."

Irene had the distinct impression that _wasn't_ Cate's first answer.


	34. Staring At It the Whole Time

" ** _One does not become enlightened by imagining figures of light, but by making the darkness conscious". Carl Jung_**

* * *

Irene spent the rest of breakfast with her granddaughter wondering if she should ask Myka or Helena about what the child genius had just uttered. She knew that Helena felt torn between her fondness for the entity that took such good care of her and Myka's suspicions that she had some design on Cate. Even broaching the subject could cause the parents alarm and they already had enough on their plate with the therapy. She looked down at the girl whose large green eyes were locked on carefully pushing the fork into the pancake and putting it into her mouth.

"Itsgud!" Cate said with her mouth full.

"Honey," Irene said slowly, securing the paper napkin in the girl's dress to catch the drips of syrup, "… you would tell Grandma if you ever felt afraid or bothered by the lady, right?"

Irene had long remarked that Cate possessed Myka's good looks with her curly hair, striking green eyes, and her good heart, but her spirit was all Helena.

She stopped chewing, swallowed and took another long sip of the chocolate milk she never had at home. A smile appeared on her face; one that was older than her years.

"I like the lady," Cate said and then went back to eating. "She's going to help Mummy, Grandma."

Now, Irene _knew_ she had to do something.

* * *

In the meantime, Abigail Cho was busy solving the mystery of Helena's unconscious tension that her wife had been sensing for some time now.

"You will find, Doctor, that in spite of the fact there is no puzzle invented that I cannot solve…," Helena declared and then turned to look at Myka again, "… _we_ cannot solve," she changed her statement to because that was half of their motto, "… I would rather you speak frankly so I don't have to waste time."

Abigail smiled; she liked Helena's straightforwardness.

"I'm suggesting that the tension is with someone else," the therapist spelled out.

"Doctor, I do not suffer fools well. On any given day, there is a parade of …," Helena was about to expound when Myka's instinctual kindness took over.

"We often have people here, but they are all our good friends," Myka said, more for Helena's benefit than Cho's. "Do you feel like you're having any problems with any of them?" she asked her wife directly.

Helena loved Myka's sunny outlook and kind heart. Myka always saw the best in people. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Helena smiled, "… and Myka's eyes always find the good in people."

"And you?" Abigail asked astutely.

"I do not share Myka's gift of patience," Helena answered honestly.

They were answering the therapist's questions, but Abigail was thinking of someone specifically.

"I was thinking of someone in particular…," she started and found the responses interesting.

"Oh, well, I can explain that," the lawyer said, jumping to her wife's defense. "Bridget is a free spirit, full of fun and shares her every thought…," she explained.

"In other words," Helena smiled, her dark eyes locked on the doctor, "…she's a royal pain in the arse."

"I wasn't thinking of Bridget…," the therapist replied.

"Oh, then you must mean the Detective," Helena jumped to conclusions. "We tolerate her because of her husband's devotion. We tolerate him, well, because of his devotion," Helena thought out loud.

In the meantime, Myka was busy reading Abigail's facial expression and could tell immediately, they were not on her page.

"You mean someone else," Myka said correctly.

Helena looked at her wife and then at the woman who sat across from them.

"Someone else?" Helena asked as if she couldn't fathom it. "I said there was a long list…"

"I think...," Myka began slowly, the way she always did when telling Helena she hadn't gotten the right answer just yet, "… she means Irene."

Abigail's expression immediately changed and confirmed Myka was right.

"Oh, God!" Helena said, "…of course Irene! You've met the woman; had dealings with her. But there are so many others that annoy me more. We should introduce her to Gloria Brown," Helena said to her wife, believing she was being helpful.

"Sometimes, Helena," the therapist began slowly and Helena didn't care for the interruption when she was making a plan with Myka and solving the puzzle. "It's not the person we are tense about, but rather a concern about the person."

Myka knew this explanation, simple in nature, would not be received well on this side of the room. Mostly because Helena hadn't thought of it.

"Are you suggesting that I am experiencing some feelings about this woman that have nothing to do with her annoying nature, poor timing, or general disposition?" Helena barked.

"Yes," Abigail said, returning the frankness.

"No," Helena replied. "No, I'm sorry, but you're wrong," she protested, convincing Abigail she was on the right track. "Our time must be up," Helena said, looking at her watch.

"Yes, it is," Abigail said, because she believed in the strict adherence to the session's fifty minute timing.

"Good," Helena said, rising, her smile appearing and disappearing in the same amount of time, as she went to the door.

"So, we're done for today?" Myka was asking.

"The real work in done outside the sessions, Myka," Abigail assured her. "But, you can always call me."

"Good," Myka said, watching her wife's hasty retreat.

* * *

Helena had just burst through the door into the entry way at the same minute Cate and Irene burst through the front door.

"We need to talk," Irene said urgently to Helena as Cate ran to Myka to say hello.

Myka was giving her daughter kisses when she felt the distinct stickiness of the syrup. "I bet you had pancakes with Grandma!" she said.

"How did you know!" Cate asked.

"We certainly do need to talk," Helena said, not skipping a beat and taking Irene by the hand and dragging her into the living room across the hall.

"We'll talk soon," Abigail said to Myka as she took her leave out the front door.

* * *

Irene decided it would be better to talk to Helena about her conversation with Cate, and didn't realize Helena had her own topic she wanted to discuss.

"I want you to take a deep breath," Irene said, taking a seat on the couch as Helena paced in front of her.

"Take a deep breath?" Helena practically yelled. "Do you have any idea what that woman you hired said?"

"That she'll be coming weekly for a long time?" Irene took a stab in the dark. Her guess drew a glare from the dark eyed woman.

Helena collapsed on the couch across from Irene. "I think you should meet with her."

"Your therapist?" Irene asked.

"She's not mine," said the woman who was particularly possessive of people. "That's not the point. The point is she suggested the tension Myka senses… wait, is Cate alright?" Helena asked, jumping up when she remembered Irene had said they needed to talk.

"You're making me dizzy," Irene confessed. "Yes, she's fine," she said, pointing for Helena to take her seat. "I need you to be quiet and calm, Helena. Mostly quiet, but I would also greatly appreciate calm."

Helena's head jerked to look back at Irene. Her eyes narrowed as she retook her seat. "What the devil is going on with you? It's no wonder she suspects you as the root cause of this problem."

Irene didn't expect to be center stage in the couple's therapy session. "What do I have to do with…?" she asked, pointing to the door.

"Apparently, only having met you _once_ was proof enough that you could be the source of the tension. I hadn't even named you; there were so many others I thought of first," Helena confessed truthfully.

Irene shook her head, confused. "I don't even know what to say."

"There's a first," Helena said, out of the side of her mouth. "You could start with apologizing for causing ... What do you need to talk to me about?" returning to Irene's insistence.

Weighing that her topic needed more immediate attention than Helena's complaining, Irene came back to her request.

"Helena, Cate seems to talk about the Warehouse when we're together," Irene began slowly.

Helena jumped up again, clearly indicating that she was neither going to listen, nor be calm.

"God, what I wouldn't do for a dart gun," Irene said, watching her friend begin pacing again. "Helena!" she said and in such a tone that the woman actually stopped walking. "I came to you because I did not want to upset Myka. Now, please sit down and let's think this through!"

Helena looked at Irene and then at the door, trying to decide if she should rush out and handle this. But she wasn't sure what to do. She understood that Myka had made it clear that no contact was to be made, but she wanted to give the Warehouse the benefit of the doubt. She decided to sit down, but this time, nearer to Irene.

"Cate said the _lady_ , as she calls her, is not supposed to contact her. That Myka has made that abundantly clear. But I'm wondering if it isn't Cate who is doing the initiating," Irene explained.

"Oh," Helena said, believing her clever daughter could argue that no one told her she wasn't allowed. "What does she say?"

"It was really rather cryptic," Irene confessed. "I don't think Cate wants me to share this, although my sense is she already knows I am," the woman said of her very perceptive granddaughter.

"What did she say?" Helena repeated with patience. Okay, as much as she could muster.

"She told me – _she will always take care of you_. When I questioned who she was talking about, she said she was talking about you. That _you_ would always take care of me. But Helena, I got the impression she meant the Warehouse."

Helena's eyes cast downward as she tried to make sense out of this. "What the bloody hell does the Warehouse have to do with you? Has she been talking…?"

"No! No, I don't allow disembodied entities to come into my home," Irene said, putting her hands up in protest.

"I am going to have to tell Myka," Helena said because they held no secrets.

"I can watch Cate tonight if you want," Irene suggested.

"Perhaps," Helena said, unable to figure out the best plan just yet. "She will not be happy."

"No, I know. I hope Cate does not feel I betrayed a trust, Helena. You must keep that in mind," Irene implored.

"I will," Helena said and reached over to pat Irene's hand.

The women stood up and were about to take their leave when Irene turned back to Helena at the door. Irene's hand was on the doorknob when she said to Helena;

"The tension, Helena; if it has to do with me, it's because you're afraid of losing me."

And with that, the sage woman who knew Helena better than she knew herself, slowly walked out of the room.

"God! You are so annoying!" Helena shouted.

It would take Helena some time to take in _that_ truth.


	35. Notes of Concern

" **The right word might be effective; but no word was ever as effective as a rightly timed pause." Mark Twain**

* * *

Helena's relationship with the _Warehouse_ was like most of her relationships with people; complicated.

In spite of her protests that she didn't suffer fools; Helena had a soft spot for each of her friends in her heart. That location, however, was often covered over in armor thanks to the lessons life had imparted on the genius. She had grown up in a time when women… and emotions… were thought to be best kept under control.

Myka Bering was the one force of nature that sliced through any and all of Helena's walls. From the moment she laid eyes on the woman, Helena's entire being changed. The frost that ran through her veins in an attempt to keep the world at bay, melted immediately when they met. She set out to conquer Myka; only to find the devastating beauty in surrendering to that which you longed for your whole life.

Now, Helena stood in the hallway – caught between her earliest caretaker and the woman whom she cared for the most. Irene was right – she'd have to broach this subject carefully.

The problem was, Helena was at her worst when she was trying to be subtle and cautious. Those were typically tossed to the wind. The more the day wore on, the more the frustration grew with how best to do this. While Myka, Cate and Irene talked in the kitchen, Helena paced the long hallway, rehearsing her opening line.

And after several moments, _one_ line was all she had and even that wasn't smooth just yet.

" _Darling, a funny thing happened_ …no!"

" _Darling Myka, Irene shared the funniest thing_ …no, no, no!"

" _Myka, dear; when you said you didn't want the Warehouse interfering_ …no, DAMMIT!" she finally yelled, but no one heard her.

No one heard except Gloria Bell, her friend and neighbor who happened to be knocking at the front door when the Brit was shouting.

In the meantime, Helena was trying a different tact all together. One that even from fifty paces, the Nurse knew wouldn't work.

"Myka! There's _nothing_ to be _alarmed_ about!" Helena all but barked and overemphasized the very words that would alarm Myka.

"I don't know what you did…," the nurse began as she observed the penitent Brit, "… but your opening line needs a little work."

Helena jumped to see the short, roundish, woman standing in the doorway. The genius glared at her, then back at the door. "Is the no one on this island who possesses the common courtesy of knocking before entering?" she beseeched.

"I heard yelling. I thought perhaps Myka had come to her senses and… well, never mind," the nurse smiled and folded her hands in front of her after closing the door. "What did you do?"

Helena wanted to protest and prove the woman wrong; a hobby of hers that she enjoyed immensely, but she had no time. "I could address the error of your ways, madam, but I have no time."

"So, you _did_ do something," Gloria concluded.

"It is not what I have done…," Helena said, deciding she could do with a bit more rehearsal. She pulled the woman into the library, poking her head back out to make sure Myka wasn't coming.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Gloria murmured, almost certain Helena was about to apologize.

"I am injured to the quick…," she started, but decided it would wait. "I have to break some news to Myka and she will not be happy. It has to do with the … Warehouse. I believe… there has been contact of some sort with Cate…," was all the Brit got out and Gloria clutched her chest. From what little she understood about what had transpired in the past, she knew Myka did not like it.

"Oh, Lord!" the nurse said, realizing the gravity of the situation. "I thought Myka had made it clear that … thing…," she said, waving her finger to the floor, "…was not to contact _our_ Cate."

Helena loved the possessive pronoun. "Well, it might… be that… Cate is the one initiating the contact," her mother said worriedly.

"Ohh," Gloria said, realizing the girl was as quick as her parents. "Takes after you, I see. We're going to have to be very specific."

"Yes, well, she shared this with Irene who shared it with me and now I am charged with sharing it with… Myka," Helena said, and her voice cracked, much to Gloria surprise.

"Now, listen," the nurse said sympathetically and reached out to take Helena's hands; startled that they felt clammy. "… you and Myka will figure out the best course of action. Do you believe it means any harm…?"

"No, no!" Helena said defensively, which caught Gloria's attention. "No, _she_ … doesn't. I'm certain of it."

Gloria frowned as she took in Helena's tone; one of affection it seemed. "How do you know?" the nurse had to ask.

"She's incapable of harm," Helena said.

"Even if threatened?" the astute friend inquired.

The question rattled Helena. "I have to tell Myka," was all she could say.

"What can I do?" Gloria asked.

"Irene is with Cate. Please make sure Cate is occupied," Helena asked. "And ask Myka to come… here…," she said, waving her hand around the space.

"I will," Gloria promised and squeezed Helena's hands one more time.

* * *

Gloria left an anxious Helena in the library as she paced and rehearsed. Now it was the nurse who rushed down the hallway, stopped short before entering and practiced her smooth entrance.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Gloria beamed as she walked in.

"Aunt Gloria!" Cate yelled and ran to the woman. "Come, we're making pound cake with Grandma, even though it weighs more than a pound!" she whispered as if Irene wasn't very good at understanding that point. She shrugged her shoulders. "It will be good anyway."

"Oh, my favorite dessert," the nurse exclaimed and let Cate pull her to the seat at the island. "Oh, Myka, Helena asked me to ask you to go to the library."

"I wondered where she was," Myka said.

"Tell Mummy it's pound cake," Cate instructed her mother. "But not really," she whispered again.

Myka smiled and shook her head and went to fetch her wife.

* * *

As soon as Myka entered the library, she knew something was wrong. Not only was Helena pacing and motioning with her hands; she had decided to put music on in the background. As soon as Myka heard it, she knew her wife was upset.

"Helena?" Myka said softly almost startling the Brit.

She listened closely to the notes filling the room. Helena only played Mozart's _Kyrie_ when she was deeply concerned. It was a beautiful piece by the great composer that many scholars felt he never got to finish. That fact resonated deeply with the Genius and Myka understood it to mean, Helena was always afraid of never truly finishing her works.

Helena had not just uttered words of poetry when she told the new therapist that morning that Myka was the ' _salve to her wounds_.' Helena had spoken from the heart and the very sight of her wife, standing there with concern reflected in jade pools was enough to derail her entire train of thought. Myka watched as her wife's worried appearance melted into an expression of love.

"Are you…?" Myka was asking as she walked closer to her beloved.

"Do you know why I did not finish my rocket project ahead of SpaceX?" Helena asked, seguing so quickly, Myka felt as if she had just been dropped into one of her wife's long lectures.

"I wouldn't let you keep rocket fuel in the backyard?" Myka asked, only half kidding. She had indeed forbid it.

"Because I wanted to include your picture and send it into space. I knew I wanted to share you with the heavens and yet," Helena paused and pulled Myka to sit across from her on the couch, "… I knew I didn't want to share you at all."

Romantics have long declared their undying devotion to their lovers using scientific metaphors; only Helena G. Bering-Wells could use the terms in their exact meanings.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Myka asked, her body and soul afire as soon as Helena spoke. Most people could only hope to meet their literary sheroes. Myka felt the privilege of basking in the moonlight in the spoken words of hers.

"Someday, Myka, the world will know our love story and it will be a blessing and curse rolled into one," Helena said, taking Myka's hands and kissing them.

"Mozart?" Myka said because complete sentences were getting difficult to utter.

Helena looked up into those captivating green eyes that held her in their gaze. She had indeed selected it without thinking. But rather than confirm that she always played the song when thinking about all the things she left unfinished, Helena asked Myka: "Darling, do you trust me?"

"Without reservation," Myka smiled back.

Lost in the reverie of their unified adoration, as often was the case, Helena simply stated what she had tried to dress up and disguise before.

"Cate is speaking to the Warehouse."

The view Helena had went from staring _at_ her wife, to staring _up_ at her wife. Myka jumped up so quickly that she knocked Helena off the couch as she rushed to the door. Even she was surprised when she looked back and her wife was practically prostrate.

"Come on!" Myka barked, because she had practically morphed into wearing a suit of armor.

"Darling," Helena said, first crawling on all fours, then pulling herself up on the couch. "Could we… talk… just for a minute?"

Myka's hand was on the doorknob as she looked back, but didn't release it. Helena could hear her breathing across the space between them.

"Just a minute… before we do anything?" Helena implored.

Myka finally gave in and released the door before returning to the couch. Now, Helena _really_ wished she had that opening line.

"I… I…," Helena tried, desperately trying to find the right words to say she trusted the very entity her wife scorned.

And she would have found the right words, if their moment wasn't shattered by the sound of Cate's high shrill scream coming down the hallway. Now, both women flew to the doorway to open the door.

The child's expression – wild-eyed and pale – was nothing short of terror.

"Mommy! Mummy! GRANDMA FELL! GRANDMA FELL!" she screamed, her whole body shaking.

* * *

A/N: I do appreciate your presence here.


	36. The Connection

" **You must give up the life you planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you." Joseph Campbell**

* * *

Myka was certain she had never heard her daughter scream like this before. Helena hesitated only a moment to make sure Myka picked Cate up and held onto her before racing into the kitchen. Myka followed behind her, aware that she wasn't sure she wanted to bring the terrified child back into the kitchen. She stopped just outside the door.

"It's okay, honey. Aunt Gloria is there with Grandma," she said, even though she wasn't sure what was going on.

Helena walked in to see Irene's feet poking out from behind the island. She immediately heard Gloria giving their address to the 911 operator. "Female, sixty years old, passed out and labored breathing. Applied compression to the chest, still elevated heartbeat. Pale appearance and complained about chest pain before passing out."

Helena turned to see her friend on the floor, her eyes shut, her breathing difficult. "Get away from her!" she screamed at Gloria – the qualified nurse. She fell to her knees and put her face close to Irene.

"She's… she'll be okay," Gloria Brown lied because she wasn't sure yet.

Moments before, as they enjoyed a slice of the pound cake that Irene and Cate had baked, Irene suddenly stopped moving and looked directly at the nurse. She hadn't wanted to alarm her granddaughter, who didn't miss the exchange. "Gloria, would you get…," was all Irene got out before collapsing onto the floor, trying to hold onto the counter so as to not make a dramatic flop that would scare her charge. It didn't work.

* * *

As soon as she went down, Gloria jumped up and was kneeling next to her, assessing the situation. Cate, who watched her grandmother disappear behind the countertop of the island, went screaming for her mothers.

Now, while Helena rushed inside, Cate grabbed her mother's face with both little hands. "Mommy! Is Grandma okay? Is she okay?" the child insisted.

Myka would have assured her that Aunt Gloria was in there taking care of her, but at that moment, her wife had taken in the sight of their friend on the floor. Myka's mouth opened, but she was propelled against the wall with an invisible force that made her grabbed Cate even tighter in her arms.

Even Cate was surprised they were mobile.

"MOMMY?" Cate yelled, needing an answer immediately.

"It's okay, it's okay," her mother assured her, forcing a smile on her face to back up her claim. Myka had long grown accustomed to being literally jolted by Helena's emotions via their _One_ connection. "Mummy… is in there."

* * *

"The ambulance is on the way, Helena," Gloria said, gently putting her arm on Helena's that was under Irene's head now. "She had some pain in her chest and trouble breathing," she explained.

"Get them here now!" Helena shouted and the nurse knew she wasn't listening.

"They're coming," she said quietly. "Helena, we must let them…," Gloria was trying to explain when she heard the commotion of the EMT's coming down the front entryway to the kitchen.

Gloria stood up and motioned them to the other side of the island. She reiterated what she witnessed and updated them on what she did.

"Ma'am, we need to get her…," the EMT said to Helena and Gloria knew where she was needed. She bent over and pulled as hard as she could to make Helena get out of the way.

"I will harm them if they hurt her," was the first thing the Brit announced and Gloria looked past the tall woman and smiled at the EMTs that were working on Irene.

"She's…very upset," is all she said. "Helena, we need to let them…," she said, tugging at the Brit.

"I am going with her," Helena said in a tone that made the two EMT's look at one another.

"Is she… going to be a problem?" one of the medics asked Gloria.

"Yes; yes, she is," Gloria said and really wished she had dressed that up.

Cate was watching the two men handle the stretcher on wheels that her grandmother lay on; large straps across her body to keep her steady. They were shouting Irene's name, to help her regain consciousness and didn't appear successful until the woman put her hand up to make the stop. She put her other hand out – in exactly the spot Myka was holding Cate. Cate took her grandmother's hand as she squeezed it. Irene's eyes never opened.

"Let's go," they said and pushed Irene down the hallway and out into the waiting ambulance.

"I'm going," Helena said and tears welled in her eyes.

"We'll follow," Gloria said, and nodded to Myka. "She'll be okay," she said and meant Cate because she knew Myka was caught between going and staying. "I can call Bridget…," the nurse was saying when woman appeared in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Bridget yelled as she scrambled from the back door to the hallway. "Is she?" she asked aghast.

"Passed out, chest pains," Gloria said.

"I got your text," Bridget said but never said who it was from and neither of her friends had time to ask but… neither of them had done it.

"Thank God you're here," Myka said and Cate reached out to her aunt.

Now that someone could watch Cate, Myka would go to the hospital. She kissed her daughter and promised she would be back. Bridget stared into wet green eyes and felt her own emotions catch her in the throat.

"We'll be.. good. We'll be fine…," she tried to assure her friend.

Myka forcibly pulled herself away and faced Gloria now. "Helena," she said to the nurse. "Will they…?"

"Oh, they'll probably want to heavily sedate her. We better go," she whispered apprehensively.

* * *

As fast as Myka could drive their car, it wasn't quick enough to catch the chaos before it descended on the emergency room at the hospital.

"Ma'am, you can't open…. Jesus, she opened the rear doors!" the EMT yelled because Helena wasn't wasting any time upon arrival. He had already warned the woman that he was authorized to remove her from the vehicle; she had warned him she had hurt stronger men than he. He decided to concentrate on the patient while the uninvited guest stood so close to him, he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Female, sixty, chest pains, passed out," he repeated into his communication piece alerting the doctors. "Any history of heart problems that you know of?" he asked Helena.

"What?!" she asked, surprised at the question. "Yes, but we took care of it. She's fine now. She's been fine. Just fine!"

"Second female, agitated; might need assistance," he turned his head and whispered into the mic that adorned his shoulder.

Now, the ambulance was outside the ER, as Helena cleared a path for them. She pushed wheelchairs out of their way; whether or not there was someone sitting in them. She was asked to stay at the desk and answer some questions until she leaned over and pulled the man up by his shoulders and announced they were done.

By this time, Myka and Gloria arrived and it was the nurse's duty to plead with her fellow heath care professionals and security to stand down. "I'll get her…," she assured them.

"Under control?" asked the doctor on duty.

"As close as I can get," Gloria said, looking the other way so as not to admit a bold face lie.

She stepped in front of Helena as the medical team surrounded Irene behind the curtain in the emergency room. It was almost a comical sight; the short round woman blocking the taller one.

"Now, Helena; you have to let them do their jobs, for Irene's sake," Gloria said firmly. For a split second, the woman almost believed she was getting through to her friend. But Helena simply moved around her and burst through the curtain.

"You can't be here," the nurse announced and the Brit slapped her hand away. "I'm going to call security," she threatened and Gloria shook her head and went inside.

"I'll handle her," she announced and not one of her fellow nurses seemed to believe her. "Just give her a minute," she implored.

Helena went to Irene and put her hand on her forehead.

"I want a full cardio workup; hook up that IV; EKG results;" Helena ordered as the others raced to hook Irene up to tubes and wires.

"Do you mind…?" the doctor asked, taken aback that everyone was listening to the visitor's orders. He had to admit, it was exactly what he was about to say. "Do it," he confirmed.

"She ever have anything like this?" someone asked Helena.

"Years ago. Mild infarction. I handled it," the unnerved Brit snapped.

"You...? Look, you can help us; or you can sit outside," the doctor retorted.

"Fair enough," Helena said, realizing she was stepping – literally – on all their toes.

"I want a CT scan, too," Helena ordered and for a second, people started to move to make it happen.

The doctor was about to point out he was in charge, but realized he wanted the same thing. "Stay out of my way," he warned.

"You do the same," Helena retorted.

The staff pushed Irene down the hall for the scan.

"They'll come back as soon as they can," Gloria said, but Helena felt it necessary to announce that she was to be taken in immediately and if that didn't happen, she would buy the hospital and fire them all.

"You really know how to charm a crowd, don't you?" the nurse said and pulled Helena back outside.

Myka rushed to her wife, pulling her into an embrace. She could feel how stiff Helena was; not a muscle relaxed. "Gloria will make sure ….," she assured her.

As they transferred Irene onto the table for the CT scan to see what was going on with her heart, Irene drifted into an induced sleep. Even though the technician was telling her everything he was doing; Irene could hear, but didn't respond. His voice got farther and farther away.

* * *

" _GRANDMA?" Irene heard someone call and looked to see Cate running at her. She was standing in Central Park; across from the townhouse where her granddaughter lived. "Hi Grandma," Cate said and took the woman by the hand. "Come with me, Grandma," Cate said, pulling now. "I want to show you something!" Irene smiled and accompanied the excited young girl. She was aware of the sun shining down on them, a light breeze in the air. "Where are your mothers?" Irene asked, not seeing anyone with Cate. "They're outside, Grandma," Cate answered and Irene thought that was odd, since they were all outside. Suddenly, Cate was pushing against a large door and Irene stood there surprised that the small child could open such a big door. Somehow, it opened with ease. "Look, Grandma," Cate said, pulling her hand again. Irene walked through the entryway into the interior. Suddenly, she was standing on a balcony, overlooking a very large interior filled with hundreds and hundreds of shelves. Irene knew this place! "No, Cate!" she said, and tried to pull her granddaughter back. "No, Grandma, it's okay," the young girl assured her. "No, Cate; I know this place. It's not okay, Cate. It's not," Irene was now frantically saying. Now Irene had pulled the child behind her and was standing there; facing the large room. "I am warning you!" she shouted in her dream state. "You touch one hair on her head and I will dismantle you!" she shouted in her loudest voice. There was nothing. "Let's go, Cate," she said, turning to leave. "But Grandma," Cate said slowly, "… she's here to help you."_

* * *

The alarm went off outside the room where the CT scan was taking place alerting them that Irene's heart rate had just skyrocketed.

"Get the doctor!" the technician yelled as they raced in to the patient.

"What is it?" Helena asked, hearing the announcement calling the doctor to the room.

"Let them…," Gloria was saying when Helena pushed her way into the room.

"Give her ten cc's of the quinidine," the doctor ordered and Helena watched as she pushed the needle into Irene's arm.

The doctor and nurses were all taking to one another when Helena leaned down and looked at Irene. "Don't you dare die on me!" she shouted sternly into the woman's face. "I mean it, Irene! You come back right now!"

They were seconds away from ordering the catheter ablation procedure to regulate the heart when it seemed to settle down on its own. Having Helena in the room went against every protocol the hospital had in place; and yet her presence seemed to be the one thing that helped the patient the most.

"Let's get her to a room," the doctor ordered and they moved Irene back to the gurney to transport her back.

Helena had said what she wanted to say, but the mere thought of what she uttered, left her numb and immobile. Only Myka's touch seemed to bring her back.

"Is she okay?" she asked Helena because she believed she knew better than the doctors.

"I… don't know," Helena said, her voice cracking as she fell into Myka's strong embrace.

* * *

A/N: Forgive any and all medical inaccuracies ... especially in terminology and procedure.


	37. The Three Musketeers

" **Good things come in small packages." Proverb**

* * *

Myka held onto to Helena and could feel the tremble. "I'm sure Gloria will make sure she's in the best hands," she said, trying to comfort Helena.

"I forgot … that she had this before," she said, worried. "I told them, but I didn't tell them I…"

"Saved her?" Myka said because Helena had kept a vile of stem cells that she manufactured to be used in case of emergencies.

It should have been a quiet moment, where Helena could regain her grounding in Myka's embrace; the only thing that could steady her. But the high pitched scream that was coming from down the hall was all too familiar to them.

"Is that… Cate?" Myka said to Helena to see if she agreed.

* * *

Bridget had every intention of keeping the child occupied at the townhouse until her parents returned. But Cate had other ideas. Bridget could not give her the satisfactory confirmation that Irene was okay, so she took matters into her own hands. She pulled Bridget to the door and announced they were going to see her grandmother. Bridget made the mortal mistake of acting – well, like an adult.

"No, sweetie," she tried to explain as she got down on her knees to face her charge. "We'll wait here, ok?"

It _wasn't_ okay and while Cate usually responded to adults by listening to their nonsense, today she had no time.

"I _want_ to go," Cate explained and Bridget commented that she swore she said that with a tiny British accent.

Cate sighed and decided to do the only thing adults tended to listen to. She drew the deepest breath she could, opened her cherry lipped mouth and screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

Bridget knew the child was upset and did her best to console her, but she knew when she was beat. Cate wasn't crying. In fact, she looked straight into Bridget's eyes every time she started to scream again. It was as if she was asking – 'Are you getting this YET?'

* * *

Now, Cate pulled her Aunt's hand triumphantly into the hospital emergency room. When someone had the nerve to suggest Cate couldn't go back to the waiting area, she simply bellowed loudly.

Myka and Helena rushed to them. "I'm sorry, Myka, she wouldn't …. She's been doing that…. She insisted," Bridget said, exasperated.

"Darling," Helena said, bending down and pushing Cate's jostled curls away from her face. "Grandma is … okay." There was a two second delay and Cate caught it.

"I want to see her," Cate announced unfazed.

"Honey, the doctor is with her and they're giving Grandma special medicine. As soon as they say we can go in, we'll bring you in," Myka said, knowing they'd have to restrain Helena if someone said no.

The adults watched as Cate's green eyes reflected her consideration of that condition. "We'll wait right there!" she said and marched her little self over to the chairs outside the room.

Myka went to her as Helena stood erect. "You were supposed to keep her at the house," she felt it necessary to point out to Bridget.

"Yeah, well, she… makes you look tame, okay? She's … very bossy," Bridget failed in her attempt to explain. And when Helena cast a doubting glance that any of those excuses were good enough, Bridget added: "She's half you, you know." And with that, she walked over to the more understanding of her two friends.

"The _worst_ babysitter ever," Helena whispered to Myka as she sat down.

Cate's commotion was quickly followed by a second round of ruckus coming into the waiting area.

"Sir, we can't have a crowd…," the nurse tried to explain.

"It's Mrs. F, lady, and if she ain't okay; we ain't okay," Pete said and Pete Jr. folded his arms and nodded in agreement.

Thankfully, his wife's flash of the detective's gold shield badge told the hospital worker that at the very least, she'd have police there quickly if they needed them.

"You'll keep them quiet?" the nurse asked Jane seriously.

"I'm not actually allowed to touch any of them, but I'll do what I can," Jane promised. It was of little consolation to the nurse.

Pete was frantically asking Myka and Helena for the update when two more bodies rushed down the hallway yelling.

"Do you people ever do anything quietly?" Jane asked, smiling again at the nurse who shot her a stern look that she was failing at containing this crowd.

"HG! What… what is it?" Claudia asked, out of breath. "Did you… you know…?" she asked, making a stabbing motion with her hands.

"You think she stabbed her?" Bridget asked aghast.

"No, no," Eileen explained. "Helena… sort of saved Irene once before."

"Ooohh," Bridget said, wondering if she had blocked that whole story or had someone wiped her memory clean with an invention of theirs.

"I don't believe it's the same thing, but we'll know more when they do the tests," Helena said and it reminded her she hadn't heard anything.

Claudia cleared her throat, hinting for her wife to present what she brought.

"Oh," Eileen said and presented Helena with the thermos of tea she had made before rushing over.

In spite of everyone else's efforts, it was still only Eileen Sullivan-Donovan who could brew the perfect cup of tea.

"Thank you, dear," Helena said, grateful to have it.

"Bridge!" someone called out to Myka's friend and everyone's head turned. Coming down the same corridor everyone else had rushed was the tiniest white coat and plastic doctor's bag; worn and carried by her daughter, Shannon. "I'm so sorry, but she absolutely insisted that Cate was here and she wanted…," Sarah tried to explain.

"They've absolutely no discipline…," the most undisciplined woman complained.

Myka smiled at that irony and clasped Helena's free hand.

Gloria came out and stopped short when she saw the large crowd that now overflowed the small area. "Oh, Lord," was all she could say because she knew what trouble this lot of friends could be. She shook her head as she figured out what happened. "The last thing Irene needs is an audience the size of the Pope's," the nurse said, comparing them to the throngs of worshipers.

"Oh, my God!" Pete said, clutching his heart and turning to his wife, Jane. "They're getting the Pope. This must be bad. This must be really bad!"

"She's not even… no, Pete, I think..," Jane was trying to decipher.

"Give it to us straight, doc. I mean, nurse. I mean, Gloria. We can take it," Pete said, puffing out his chest, preparing himself for bad news.

"O..kay," Gloria said and waited to make sure Jane was near him. "Irene is…," and she started to say resting, but the man had been holding his breath for so long, he passed right out.

Jane tried to hold him up, but he went down like a ton of bricks. People screamed, Gloria was next to him and yelled for help. The adults all crowded around him… which left the calmest three people to watch the adult drama play out.

* * *

"Ready?" Cate said to Pete Jr. and Shannon.

"Got everything right here!" Shannon said, tapping her doctor's bag.

"I'm not so sure," Pete Jr. was saying because his father was flat out on the floor.

"Your mommy is with him," Cate said, taking him by the hand.

"Lack of air to his brain. He'll be fine," the future doctor assured him. "Happens to my mommy sometimes," she shared and then thought about it. "But with her, there's a lot of screaming like she's really excited first."

Not _quite_ the same thing, Shannon.

Pete Jr. pushed the door open to the room where Irene Frederic lay on a hospital bed. Machines beeped and plastic tubes draped her bed, connecting her to monitors. She lay motionless.

"Is… she… dead?" Pete Jr. asked and froze in place.

Cate and Shannon pulled the chair to the side of the bed. Cate helped her friend get up on the chair and lean over, stethoscope in hand. She leaned as far as she could and put the end of it on Irene's chest.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Shannon announced and Pete Jr. almost joined his father on the floor.

"Not dead is good," Pete Jr. said to reassure himself.

"She can't be dead!" Cate assured her friends, thinking they were wasting time. "Help me up, I need to talk to her," she said and Shannon climbed down.

"I need to get up next to her," Cate said and Pete looked around and figured out the best way.

"Come on, Yady," he said and bent down on all fours, offering his back as a step stool.

As Cate accepted her friend's kind gesture, Shannon held her hand to steady her. She climbed on top of the end of the bed and slowly made her way up to her Grandmother.

Pete Jr. and Shannon walked alongside the bed as Cate crawled through wires and connections. Once she was close enough, she shimmied her way close and sat with her legs crossed.

"Grandma," Cate said in a soft voice. "It's me, Cate."

"And us, too," Pete Jr. whispered loudly from practically below the bedside.

"Pete and Shannon are here, too, Grandma," Cate said, giving her friends their due.

There was no response.

"Grandma!" Cate said softly, but a little more sternly, "… I need you to listen, okay?" she asked, her hands now placed on Irene's cool cheeks. "The lady is going to come to you and make everything better."


	38. Who Really is in Charge?

" **It's never too late to be who you might have been." George Elliot**

* * *

When Cate was satisfied that she had given her Grandmother the message, she gently leaned over and kissed Irene's cheek. "It will be okay, Grandma," she assured her because that's how sure she was of the situation.

 _Her mothers didn't know it yet, but the young Bering-Wells progeny had absolutely grilled the 'lady from the basement' about this plan. She had paced her bedroom when her parents thought she was sleeping; hands behind her back as she asked every question she could think of. Once she was satisfied, or ran out of questions, she returned the monitor volume back up and went to sleep. No sense in worrying her mothers just yet._

"She understands," Cate said when she poked her head over the bed. "We can go back now."

Shannon and Pete Jr. assumed their positions and helped their friend back down from the bed. Then, all three walked outside, as if nothing happened.

* * *

Pete was just coming to and the other adults were commenting on whether or not he was being dramatic and stealing their attention which was better spent right now on Irene and the children. That thought alone caused several parents to twist their heads to see where, in fact, the children were. They glanced to see all three imps, sitting on the chairs, swinging their legs and smiling.

"Hello, adults," Shannon said, clutching her doctor's bag in her lap.

"Nothing going on here," Pete Jr. said and Cate gently poked him to stop talking.

"We're good," Cate smiled and waved at her mothers.

"What the heck are they up to?" Bridget asked, aware that _something_ was being pulled over their collective eyes.

Now their attention was on the children as Gloria and Jane helped Pete to sit in one of the chairs.

"Don't you usually get juice and cookies?" he asked, suddenly aware of how hungry he felt.

"We usually take your blood first," Gloria pointed out, but his eyes widened and he started to feel queasy. "I'll get you some," she said quickly and went off muttering that if they fired her after today, she would totally understand.

As Jane tended to her husband, and the other parents checked on the children, Irene's two sons and her daughter-in-law, Leena, arrived. "Where is she? Is she okay?" Terrance asked as his sister-in-law, surveyed the crowd. Something was up, but she couldn't tell what yet. For a woman who could see auras, there was too much commotion to get a good read.

"She's okay," Gloria assured them. "They ran tests. We should know something soon. Now, if you'll forgive me, I need to get someone juice and crackers."

"Cookies," Pete corrected her as he weakly waved hello.

Leena and Gerald walked over to Helena and Myka. Myka explained to the married couple what little they knew and said they had been there the whole time.

* * *

A woman in a white coat started to walk down the long hallway approaching them. She was saying hello before something caught Helena off guard. All of a sudden, she could smell something.

"Are you the family?" she asked Gerald, Leena and Terrance.

"No!" Helena said boldly, and not to anyone's surprise. "If you're going to speak to anyone, it shall be me." Irene's sons shook their heads, long accustomed to the genius' belief that she was Irene's 'real' family. "I mean, yes, they're related," Helena admitted, but had no time to be polite.

Helena stared at the tall woman who now seemed somehow familiar to her.

"I'm going in to speak to Irene about the test results," the doctor announced as she smiled at the waiting entourage.

"What are they?" Helena asked and put her hand out to accept the clipboard that the doctor was holding.

"I'm sorry, I can't divulge anything to anyone until I speak with Irene," the physician said. "But if you wait here…," she was suggesting when Helena decided she had suffered this woman long enough.

"You listen to me, Doctor …," Helena said and looked at her identification tag, "Doctor Hauserowe, this woman is my charge and no one goes near her…," the overprotective Brit warned. The anger was now making her nostrils flare, which meant the odor she smelled before was even stronger now.

"It's okay, Helena," the doctor said, putting her hand on Helena's and pressing it. "She's going to be fine." There was something in that gentle touch that silenced the Brit.

Once again, it was Myka who seemed to be on the receiving end of the surge of emotions in her wife. An electrical surge blossomed in her chest, and was just short of making her lose her breath. "We'd like to know how she is," Myka said, trying to assuage Helena's tenseness.

The doctor turned and smiled at Myka. "You're doing a great job," she smiled at Myka.

With that, the doctor started to walk towards Irene's room. She stopped long enough to smile at the three moppets who were staring up at her. She gave Cate the longest wink before walking through the door.

"Well, she was a piece of work," Bridget said, not certain the doctor was rude, but she was definitely in charge.

Then, things started to come together.

Gloria came back with Pete's cookies and juice. Helena told her she wanted to know who Doctor Hauserowe was.

"There is something… familiar about her voice," Helena said, her thoughts suddenly clouded as she searched her memory.

"Doctor… who?" Gloria asked and everyone said no, not the TV character, but the woman who went in to see Irene.

"There is no doctor by that name," Gloria announced when suddenly, the other physician, who had been taking care of Irene when she arrived, returned with the results and called Gloria over.

No one could hear what he said, but they all heard Gloria ask if he was absolutely certain. "Yes," he said, he was. Gloria's expression alone told the group of friends that the results were serious. The doctor suggested that she speak to the family in case one of them wanted to be present when he spoke to Irene. "Not incurable," he whispered to Gloria softly. "But she'll have a long road ahead of her."

The condition that first appeared to be arrhythmia was now showing up as the more serious coronary heart disease.

Helena wanted to intrude on that conversation, but her thoughts were racing to figure out the puzzle of why that doctor seemed so familiar to her.

"It was… her voice," she said to Myka. "It was her voice!" she repeated, this time affirming that she figured out what it was about her she recognized.

As Gloria suggested that the doctor speak to Irene's sons, and then, of course, Helena, the Brit was busy causing a scene on her own.

"Don't be afraid," she said to Cate, Shannon and Pete Jr. who seemed to be watching the adults with nary an ounce of surprise.

"We won't," the three said in unison.

Having assured them everything was okay; Helena walked to the door of Irene's room and tried the handle. It was locked. Announcing in a small voice that she was done with the ineptness of this hospital, Helena began banging loudly on the door to gain entrance.

"Oh, this is _not_ going to go over well," Jane sighed, knowing that her NYPD badge had its limits.

"Now they'll call Security for sure!" Bridget echoed.

"Helena, what are _we_ doing?" Myka asked, because she was going to be on the same page as her wife as soon as she found out what page that was.

"She won't let me in, Myka. That woman, she's not a doctor," Helena blurted out and now everyone got quiet and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Gerald asked and rushed to the door and tried it.

Helena rolled her eyes as if he would have succeeded where she failed.

"Get… that… door opened," Helena barked at the Security guards who were now trying to corral the disturbing crowd.

"This is all a misunderstanding," Gloria did her best to present her friends as if they were not the trouble makers they were.

"And _this_ is how Mommy gets arrested," Bridget said as if instructing the children about life.

The tall woman got up to defend Myka, as Helena was shouting at the men, assuring them no harm would come to them if they simply did as they were told. Pete had returned to his senses as Helena's former, _but still wanted to be_ , bodyguard and was pushing himself between his boss and the guards.

"How come we didn't get juice?" Pete Jr. wondered out loud and Cate shrugged her shoulders.

There wasn't an adult who wasn't involved in the mayhem in one way or another. And Helena for certain would have been removed in handcuffs, in spite of Gloria's efforts and Jane's detective shield.

And then… the door to the room opened wide.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the woman standing in the doorway uttered as she observed the group.

Everyone stopped and turned to see who was appropriately passing judgement on them.

The crowd went silent as they blinked hard at Irene standing there. Color had returned to her cheeks, there were no tubes connected to her, _and_ she was impeccably dressed in a suit.

An outfit – she had not arrived in hours before.

"Hi Grandma!" Cate said, running over to hug Irene. "I'm glad you're all better."


	39. More Questions Than Answers

" **Where there is mystery, it is generally suspected there must also be evil." Lord Byron**

* * *

As was often the case with this particular group of friends; Helena was the center of attention. At the moment, Mrs. Frederic, the others, and the Security Guards, all were addressing her.

"They're _all_ talking to your mom at once," Shannon noted to her friend, Cate.

"She can handle it," Cate said, sighing and sitting back in her chair. She looked around as if deciding on their next adventure.

"I wonder if my dad will share those cookies?" Pete Jr. wondered out loud and shimmied off the chair to investigate.

* * *

"You get back in there!" Helena commanded Irene because she couldn't figure out what had happened.

Irene smiled patiently, understanding of course, that no one would grasp her miraculous turnaround. "How do I often describe myself to you?" she asked the genius.

"There are children present, but it usually has to do with a severe pain in a certain posterior region of the body," Helena snapped because she was worried and confused; two things she truly didn't do well.

" _I bruise easy, but heal quick_ ," Irene provided the correct answer.

"Well, your grammar hasn't improved at all," Helena huffed.

"But, Irene…," Myka said softly, touching the woman's arm. "The doctor…," she said, glancing back at Gloria and the man who was holding the reports.

"I think the doctor will find that a small glitch in the hospital's mainframe caused my records to be mixed up with someone else's," Irene said clearly as if she knew that was _exactly_ what happened.

All she had to do was mention a malfunction in the hospital's computer systems and all eyes turned to stare at Claudia.

"Wait! What? You think _I_ had something to do with this?" the woman asked defensively, but secretly liked that her friend felt her capable of such a feat. "Why would I fake her records?"

"You're not leaving until you explain this and are reexamined by a real health professional; not one conjured up to offer you something," Helena pieced together.

"Doctor Hauserowe is more than qualified," Irene was trying to say when Myka put it together.

She tapped Helena's arm and whispered: "That spells ' _Warehouse_ '…"

"What?" Helena asked unable to make the connection, even though her wife had pointed it out.

"The doctor's name. It's _Warehouse_ scrambled," Myka said softly.

It hit Helena like a ton of bricks. She had never known the entity that came to her in a voice all those years to ever take a physical form.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she shouted and Myka bit her lip and looked at the kids.

"Whatdabludyhell…" Pete Jr. said in his faux accent as he shoved a cookie in that his father shared. "I love the funny way she talks. Like that white-haired yady."

"The… Queen?" Shannon guessed correctly.

"Mummy doesn't like when Grandma makes her figure out the answers for herself," Cate summed up with a sigh, getting bored by the adult's antics. "Want to go roam?"

"Italy?" Pete Jr. misunderstood.

"Homophones, Pete," Cate explained.

"Take me with you," Bridget pleaded out of the side of her mouth as the children passed.

"Okay," Cate said and at least in appearance, it seemed an adult was with them.

* * *

"Well, if you refuse their help, you are going home and you are … you are…," blathered the Brit until she decided the correct course of action, "…. You are going to explain yourself."

"We'll have a nice cup of tea," Irene smiled as if it were her idea.

In the meantime, the doctor who had seen the results of Irene's tests was busy accessing the records online again. Sure enough, her tests showed everything was normal.

"I don't understand," he uttered to Gloria.

"Welcome to _my_ world," the nurse said and then smiled at him to cover up that remark. "Glitch, I guess," but she knew better.

Helena was still barking orders when Myka pressed Irene's arm. "Are you… _really_ okay?" she asked, but was staring deeply into Irene's eyes as if to make sure she was still in there. "Nothing… happened?"

But as was her style, Irene didn't answer the question put forth to her. She smiled at Myka and said; "I'll go back with you and Helena. Perhaps Bridget could take Cate for a while. She's…," Irene said and looked over at her dear friend who was insisting that Gloria _do_ something, "… going to need some time. And then a nap."

"You think… she'll need… a nap?" Myka asked because the older woman said with such certitude.

"Yes; at least one. You know when she gets like this, she exhausts herself," Irene said and then walked over to thank the doctor for his help. She squeezed Gloria's hand and thanked her for her quick actions. "We might need you yet again today," Irene smiled and left it at that.

The astute nurse knew she did not mean for herself.

"You gave us quite the scare, Mrs. F," Pete said, glad the entire escapade was coming to a conclusion. "Try, like, if you can, not to do that again," he whispered earnestly.

"I will do my very best," Irene assured him.

"Nice outfit," Jane said, proving she really was an observant detective who noticed things like a complete change of clothing.

"Thank you," Irene said, letting the woman know there would be no further explanation.

Bridget and Pete decided to take the children to Central Park as their spouses returned to their day jobs. Leena, Gerald and Terrance all waited until they were sure their mother was well enough to leave.

"It really was nothing," Irene assured them because now it wasn't.

"There's something…," Leena said, because there was a definite change in her mother-in-law's aura, but she couldn't quite get it.

"There _always_ is," Irene laughed because someone was standing there, looking very stern and waiting for her. "I'm truly fine," she assured Leena and walked over to Helena and Myka.

"We are _far from_ done with this," Helen announced and Myka suggested that it had already been a long morning and afternoon and perhaps they should go home and relax. "Seriously?" Helena asked her wife, her hand indicating this was all Irene's fault. "You want to let her off the hook that easily? With no answers or explanations about these…. these… tomfooleries?" The word made Myka bite her lip. It seemed the more frustrated her wife got, the old her vocabulary became.

"I'm just glad she's okay," Myka replied, highlighting the most important point. She knew exactly how scared Helena had been by the event. "You are… okay, yes?" she turned again to ask Irene; the confusing details not lost on her.

"I am perfectly well," Irene smiled, feeding Helena the bait.

"You are… _perfectly_ annoying," Helena protested as she led them outside.


	40. First Line of Defense

**"It is the wise parent who gives his child roots and wings". Chinese proverb**

* * *

Helena _thought_ she and Myka were taking Irene back to their townhouse on Central Park West, but their friend was the first up the stairs to open the door and waited for them to join her.

"Nice of you to have us in," Helena snapped at what she felt was Irene's impudence.

"We'll need time," Irene smiled and Myka got the sense she meant – _Helena will need time to take this all in._

"Tea?" Irene asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'd rather die by firing squad…," Helena replaying when Myka offered to make it. "Fine."

Myka smiled at Irene, her eyes pleading to go easy on her wife, but Helena wasn't wasting any time. "In here," she said and marched into the dining room to wait for her tea and to commence the grilling.

"Don't you want to wait for Myka?" Irene asked, thinking her presence was necessary.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? She's so easy on you," Helena explained. She waved her hand at Irene to sit and then made a swirling motion to begin explaining.

"I'll wait," Irene said pleasantly.

"Oh God! I should go up to that room, get in that Time Machine, go back a few years and fire you!" Helena ranted. The whole thing made Irene want to laugh, and she bit her bottom lip not to expel that chuckle.

* * *

In the meantime, Myka was tapping her foot in the kitchen, waiting for the damn tea to steep. "Come on, come on," she coaxed it as if that would help. She waited as long as she could – which was just short of the standard British required time and hurried in with the cups of tea on a tray.

"Good!" Helena said when her wife appeared. "You have Myka, you have tea, and you have my _undivided_ attention," Helena said, sitting down. "Proceed!"

Myka put the tea cup down in front of Irene and then placed the next one in front of Helena, but not close enough that she could knock it over if she became excited. She also didn't fill them to the top.

"Helena, I want to explain what happened," Irene began, "… but there's something you must _first_ understand."

That was never a good condition to use on the Genius.

"What I understand is that you are being incorrigible and … and… are upsetting Myka!" Helena accused the woman even though no one in the room believed her.

"I'm … I'm…," Myka began, unsure of whom she should console. "…listening," she smiled.

Myka was right not to fill those cups, because when Irene stood up at the end of the table and announced that the Warehouse had been in touch with her, Helena slammed her curled up fist on the table, sending the cups to move off the saucers just a bit.

"They contacted you!" Helena yelled, now out of her seat. "What do they want? Was it the Regents? Was it whoever is in charge _up_ there?" Helena demanded to know, pointing out the window to indicate the last known location in upstate New York. "I will mandate that they cease immediately."

"Helena," Irene said softly and Myka could tell from the woman's body language there was more to this story. "What has the Warehouse _always_ wanted?"

The question puzzled Myka, but it make Helena's arm stiffen like rods as she leaned over the table. "Are they insane? Are _you_ insane? They… will… _never_ … have… CATE!" the Brit said her voice louder and tenser with each word.

Now, Myka was standing up. "No! No! I warned them," Myka added.

"No, they do not want Cate," Irene shook her head, but it took a full minute for those words to penetrate the couple's joint ranting.

"I will blow up that basement!" the warning came and Irene was only slightly surprised that it came from Myka.

"Well, maybe we could just … seal that door," Helena said, thinking about all her experiments that would be lost in that act.

"Let's sit down," Irene suggested and waited for Helena to give in and take her seat. If Helena couldn't figure it out, she was going to have to give her the answer.

But it was Myka who put it together.

"The Warehouse… wants …. _Helena_ ," she said in a calm tone. It made perfect sense to the woman who understood the world's attraction to her wife.

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena scoffed, because there was zero chance of her ever returning. "They know that would never happen."

" _They_ know…," Irene said slowly, taking time to sip the tea that had lost some of its volume. " _She_ … wants you, Helena."

"She?" Myka said, morphing into her protective wife mode instantly.

"The issue is … the Warehouse is … dying. It's not unlike a person's health, but in this case, it's less physical and more emotional." Irene took a long sip of the tea and put the cup down.

"You know we're talking about a force, yes?" Helena pointed out.

"From what the experts there can gather, Helena, this energy force tethered itself to you all those years. This was… unbeknownst to anyone. When you completed your duty, and left, they simply attributed the anomalies to malfunctions in the system."

It dawned on Helena that Irene was speaking as if she knew all of this was fact. "How the bloody hell do you know any of this?" she demanded to know. "Attending staff meetings when you should be here doing…," she swung her hand around the room and meant… anything else.

Irene let out a sigh. There was so much to explain and she wanted to give it in the smallest possible bites before her friend went off again.

"When the Warehouse moved on her own to New York, and _we_ were dealing with them again, I became concerned that they had relocated to be closer to you. They assured me _they_ had no say in the matter and that it was the function of the entity itself to choose its next location. So, I suspected ' _she'_ chose New York to be near you. So, I warned them… and I warned her… that none of us would allow that to happen and that you were no longer _alone_ in this world," Irene explained.

That notion – because it was the solid truth – hit Helena and Myka at the same time. Myka's eyes filled to think that there was a time when Helena had no one _but_ the Warehouse. It silenced Helena who was gearing to do battle and didn't want to be reminded of any of this.

"They wouldn't dare," Myka asserted. "She… she wouldn't dare!"

"It's not just her _wanting_ , Myka," Irene assured her, sounding wiser than she had ever sounded before. "It's life and death."

"If you do not cease speaking in riddles right now, I will make all of you sorry!" Helena yelled, lumping her best friend in with the staff of her former employer.

Irene was not surprised that this would take several attempts. She sat back in the chair and began again. "All those years that the Warehouse took care of you, Helena," she started.

"I never asked for that!" Helena protested, "… I repaid any debt I had to them!"

"No, I know you did. But something happened; something that even the Warehouse didn't know. It was not a one-way connection, Helena. The energy force received something back _from_ you, too. Maybe it was as simple as your gratitude, or that you gave her a new purpose, but something transpired between you, and when you left, she could not replace it."

"But that was so long ago," Myka reasoned because Helena had left her employment after her debt was recompensed.

"Yes, and they thought it was a dozen other things before figuring this out," Irene explained.

"And again, how is it that _you_ know any of this? You hated those people," Helena reminded her friend.

"Yes, I was especially protective of you," Irene replied. "Which is why they already knew – they had to come to me to get to you."

Helena was fuming but unsure of where to aim her anger. "You are making my head hurt," she confessed truthfully.

"So, they came to you for what purpose?" Myka asked.

"They knew where to find me," Irene answered. "They knew I would not allow them to come to either of you. They came and explained what was happening. If the Warehouse dies, we lose … everything inside," the woman said of the massive collection of the world's artifacts.

"That would not be good," Helena said, knowing it wasn't just the sum total loss of objects, but the incalculable damage of that energy if it were to be unleashed. "But Irene, they must know there is no way I would ever return to them. It's not possible."

"They know that, Helena. So, they came up with a possible solution. Something that might work instead," Irene explained.

Then, her words hung in the air as she sipped the worst tea she had ever tasted, but never let on.

"What solution?" Helena jumped. "They gave you a dose of medicine in exchange for your cooperation? Do they think you can talk me into something? They cannot have me!" she reiterated, more loudly this time.

Myka knew that Irene would never allow anyone to get to her wife. She knew that the doctor didn't _just_ visit Irene in the ER that morning. It was as if Irene wasn't at all surprised that an energy source conjured itself into a physical being and brought her back to good health.

"They…," Myka pieced together slowly and put her hand on Helena's and turned to look directly at Irene; "they … want… _you_."

Irene smiled because she had always known that Myka was far more brilliant that she ever gave herself credit for.

"What?" Helena yelled.

"They don't _want_ me…," Irene smiled, "… but it's who they got."

Helena didn't even bother to correct Irene's grammar. She went off on a rant… in perfect French…which the woman reserved for when she was her most outraged. She yelled at Irene, she yelled at the floor, she yelled while pointing in the general direction of the new location of the Warehouse due north. And the general sentiment was that they could not have what was so clearly hers. They could not have her home, they could not have her, her child and they certainly could not have _her_ Irene.

" _Absolument pas!_ "

But in spite of Helena's protests, it was – in one sense – a done deal.


	41. A Grievance Searching for a Cause

" **Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same." The Fray**

* * *

Helena's head was pounding; Myka's was running on all cylinders. She wanted to know how this came about; when this came about; and where was Irene in the decision?

"You can't just put this out there, Irene," Myka said, imploring the woman to sit back down. Irene had decided that Helena had enough to process and was going to leave. "We need to know you're safe." That was Myka' utmost concern because she knew what her wife didn't want to admit she knew, too. - Irene would walk through fire for Helena.

Irene's face smiled as she almost chuckled. "Oh, Myka, you're a dear," the woman said and put her hand out to reach for Myka's. She patted it gently, but didn't say anything.

"Irene, we can't let them… we _won't_ let anyone," Myka summed up, unsure of what the rest of that was.

"It's okay," Irene said but even that didn't quell the couples' concerns.

Finally, Helena raised her head out of her hands and glared at the woman who was not cooperating. "Do not make me strangle you," she warned.

Irene looked at both of her friends and sighed. "Very well," she said, and sat back in the chair. Her tone clearly indicated she didn't agree with their decision to press for details.

"I want you to know, I am not in any danger. Nor is anything going on without my consent," Irene assured them.

"Oh, so you agreed to have a doctor attend to your serious health issue by… by… what? Using an artifact to cure you of a heart issue?" Helena barked. Her volume alone told Irene that she was regaining strength. "Did they _happen_ to mention in your orientation meeting that those things are dangerous and come with a price?" Now, she was shouting.

"When they discovered an issue with the Warehouse, the Regents put together a proposal," Irene began and no one liked where this was going.

"What kind of proposal?" Helena asked, followed quickly by her wife asking; "Was there a contract? Can I see it?"

"In spite of having staff in upstate New York, no one could quite figure out what was going on with the Warehouse symptoms. They thought it was due to the move; maybe old equipment; out of date programs, but nothing they did helped," Irene explained.

"Get to the part where you are involved before I wring someone's neck," Helena begged, her headache worsening.

"It took a rather naïve intern to come up with the idea that the Warehouse was suffering. It brought staff-wide panic and resulted in a senior level meeting where they came up with one solution," Irene elaborated and looked directly at Helena.

"What the bloody hell did I have to do with it?" Helena demanded to know even though Irene had told her.

"They researched when the trouble started and much to their surprise, it wasn't the move. It started before that. In fact, they traced the changes back to the day you left, Helena," the woman elaborated.

"And they thought I'd come back? They knew I wouldn't," Helena declared.

"Yes, they tested that theory a few times, and finally decided what was making you stay here, was far greater than what they could ever offer you," Irene concurred.

"Damn straight!" Myka said, getting annoyed someone was trying to put claims on her wife. "I mean, she's married!"

"Once they saw the connection you shared, they knew you would never come back," Irene elaborated. "It took them awhile longer to come up with the idea that perhaps, someone close to you would be able to suffice."

"I thought she… wanted Cate," Myka said and Helena felt as if she couldn't speak. Her heartrate was increasing and her breathing labored. Perhaps even more that Irene, she understood how powerful a force they were talking about. It was capable of moving itself thousands of miles.

"She's may be bold, Myka; but she doesn't have a death wish," Irene smiled.

"Why are they coming to you? Why aren't they coming directly to me?" Helena wondered out loud.

That actually made Irene laugh out loud. "Helena, even the Warehouse can't penetrate your _Oneness_ with Myka."

Helena was losing what little patience she had left. "You're not working for them!" she declared.

Myka looked at Irene to see whether or not her wife had any say in this. She could tell from Irene's expression that sadly for everyone in the room, Helena did not.

"They came to me with their dilemma, Helena. There were no demands; there were only questions. Could I think of a way to channel – in essence – _you_ , to help the Warehouse survive?" Irene explained.

"Channel her?" Myka asked.

"I am the closest _available_ person," Irene began and Helena cut her off quickly, explaining she was not available.

"Take Bridget! Let her have Jane, for God's sake!" Helena blurted out as if they could possible substitute for Irene.

"I was very explicit in my demands," Irene said slowly.

"Oh bollocks! Your demands. Do you know what kind of a group you'd be working for? There are no allowances, Irene. You work for them; you are theirs. You get to choose one person and that is supposed to bring you a normal life. No! You cannot …. You will not do it!"

Now Helena pushed her chair back and knocked it over. She stood over the table, staring down at the woman.

"It's not like that," Irene said and Helena began cursing in French. The only one who didn't understand her was the woman she was cursing about.

"Isn't there any other … cure?" Myka asked as her wife paced and cursed.

"The history of the Warehouse shows nothing to indicate she's ever been like this. No other attachments seem to have been made," Irene elucidated.

Myka's head turned to gaze at the dark haired woman yelling. "I can understand that," she said, because it confirmed just how unique Helena was.

"Helena, please," Irene beseeched her.

But instead of calming down, Helena's concern for her friend ignited in a rage. Pounding her fist on the table, she repeated again that Irene was forbidden to work for her former employer.

"Sit down, before you upset yourself beyond repair!" Irene commanded in a tone that even surprised Myka.

"Wait a minute," Myka said defensively – a tone that didn't faze Irene, but enamored Helena.

"You see?" the Brit said smugly to Irene. "You've upset the woman who never gets upset!"

"Helena is worried for you," Myka pointed out in her lawyerly way.

Now, Helena stood erect, arms crossed with pure satisfaction on her face. She had her wife-slash-lawyer speaking for her; nothing could have been better.

"I know she is, Myka," Irene said in a much calmer tone. "The thought right now is that my presence might be enough."

And then, Helena revealed the real heart of the matter for her.

"Oh, so you're going to leave us? Abandon us? Abandon Cate for the Warehouse?"

That was a lot of _abandonment_ outlined in that question and Irene got it immediately.

"I would never do that," Irene said assuredly. "I told you, Helena, I was very explicit."

"Why aren't Helena's artifacts or her old room in the Warehouse enough?" Myka asked.

"They were – for a while," Irene said, because she asked that very question. "It seems now that she requires something more sentient."

"I demand to speak to them! Don't you need a reference? Because when I am done speaking to them, they will not want you!" Helena yelled and decided she'd start with the entity in the basement.

"Don't worry, Myka," Irene said when the Brit stormed out of the room, "… she means well."

"Oh, Irene, if you thought Helena was letting you go without a fight; you were seriously mistaken," Myka said in a tone that sounded surprisingly more Wells, than Bering.


	42. A Compromise on the Move

" **If he'd done something to harm her, I would annihilate him." ― Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Helena pushed open the door that led downstairs to her laboratory with force. This was the same room that housed the door to what became a link between the townhouse and the Warehouse. It was Helena's anger that propelled her downstairs, but the very same action seemed to calm Myka upstairs. She knew no force could outwit her wife.

After yelling for the Warehouse and demanding she appear via voice, Helena paced.

"Helena?" the voice came through the door and yet sounded as if it were right in front of her.

That voice was so familiar to Helena and reminded her of a very different time in her life and that it took her a second to respond.

"You should not have gone to Irene!" she started. "You should have come to me directly and I would have set all of this straight."

"We weighed our options," the voice said calmly. "I seem to be in dire need of a connection, Helena."

"I'm sorry you're hurting," Helena said and she wanted to sound angry, but she didn't. "But you cannot take someone's… someone's…," she halted and pointed to the door upstairs. _What exactly was Irene to her?_

"Someone's?" the Warehouse prompted.

With renewed vigor, Helena began again. "She's mine! She's _… ours_ and _we_ do not appreciate you manipulating her into helping you!"

"I promise you, Irene Frederic was _never_ manipulated," came the assurance. "You know her better than that."

"Why would a woman, who has everything she needs in life, suddenly decide to give it all up to help a group of people she doesn't like, let alone trusts?" came the next question.

"She's not giving anything up, Helena," was the tranquil response.

"If she's going to go to you, she's leaving," the genius pointed out.

"Not necessarily," was the quizzical reply.

"I will seal up that door!" Helena threatened, even though it appeared the Warehouse didn't need the port of entry to speak to anyone.

"Irene was _very_ specific in her stipulations. She would not leave now; she would not be far away for any length of time; she would only do this with your blessing," the female voice outlined.

"Aha! Well, there you have it!" Helena said, satisfied that the answer was right there in front of them. "She does not, nor will she _ever_ have my blessing!" the Brit said with a _voila_! tone.

And then, with the sincerity of someone who wasn't trying to manipulate you, but did want you to know how they felt – she said: "I do miss you, Helena."

The genius opened her mouth, but nothing came out. In fact, she did the uncharacteristic thing of stammering.

"Well, I… I… cannot… I mean, you… you can talk to me here!" Helena finally decided.

"I did not intend for this to happen," the ethereal voice explained. "But all those years of reading to you, I grew to care a great deal for you. It had never happened to me before."

Helena was having a flood of emotions that were being experienced on two floors, but Myka sat tight; knowing Helena had to deal with this herself for the moment. Myka sat still, experiencing what Helena felt, and waiting to see if she needed to intervene.

"As I did for you – except I thought you were a person," Helena explained - her voice much softer now. "And I am sorry that my leaving hurt you, but I am here now; my entire life is here now and Irene is a part of that life." Then, gathering her resolve again, Helena added: "You have no claim on me."

"Irene agreed to stand in for you," the Warehouse pointed out.

"Irene would agree to stand in front of a speeding train for someone she loves. I won't allow you to take advantage of that."

"There is so much of you in her…," the entity said because it was true. Once they came up with the idea, the Warehouse – tuned into – Irene, and it was indeed, very helpful.

Then, Helena heard the one thing that tipped everything and made her stand erect.

It was the sound of Cate squealing when she saw Irene in the hallway upstairs. Even if Helena could find it in her heart to let Irene do as she wanted, she could not allow anything to interfere with Cate and her grandmother. But she was dealing with a force far greater than any she'd known.

"Move closer," Helena said and there was silence. She was going to strike while the iron was hot. "If you could survive by having someone in my place, then you could do just as well to be close to me without interfering in my life."

"Proximity?" the entity asked.

"Yes, but not…," Helena said, turning and swirling her hand around her laboratory. "… Myka would _not_ like living above the Warehouse," Helena said out loud. "No, no, she would not."

"Yes…" the female voice responded. "That might work."

"Cate needs her," Helena said, almost pleading with the energy.

"Yes, for a while," she agreed.

"Then, we're done," the Brit said and wasn't asking.

"Thank you, Helena," the voice replied.

"You are…," and the Brit's voice cracked with affection, "… most welcome."

Helena felt the absence of the entity immediately. She couldn't quite put it into words, but she could sense it. She turned and ascended the steps victoriously.

* * *

"MUMMY!" Cate yelled and ran to her mother. Irene and Myka watched as the child leapt into Helena's arms. "I love you, Mummy, " the child declared and planted several kisses on her mother's cheek.

"And I love you, too!" Helena said, her voice void of any of the strain from before.

"How much?" Cate asked.

"To the moon and back!" Helena said.

"But Mummy, at perigee that's only 225,623 miles!" Cate said aghast. Then, remembering – she add in a cupped whisper – "… or 363,104 kilometers."

"Excellent point," her mother concurred. Helena put her finger to her chin as she thought.

"To MACS0647-JD?," Cate asked because that was a galaxy 13.26 billion light years away.

"And then some!" Helena laughed and started to tickle the girl.

"Mommy!" Cate called – "Mummy loves me to that galaxy we learned about and MORE!"

"Yes, she does," Myka said, putting her arms around them both.

"Grandma!" Cate screamed to have the woman join them, but when they turned around, she wasn't there.

Helena immediately handed Cate to Myka and ran to the front door. Her worse fear was the Warehouse was placating her and took Irene anyway. Or worse, Irene was being thickheaded and took off anyway. Her heart pounded in her chest as she swung her head from right to left, looking up and down the block, but the woman was nowhere to be found. Helena rushed inside, about to assemble the troops when Irene appeared in the doorway, coming out of the study.

"Where? What? How?" Helena demanded to know.

"It's called – giving you three a moment, Helena," Irene explained.

Helena could hardly breathe. She bent over to catch her breath. "I should just… right now…," she threatened, but Irene warned her that Cate was right there.

"Mummy got scared," Cate explained, as if everyone there didn't know that.

"That's a very annoying habit you have; disappearing, appearing out of nowhere," Helena complained.

"It's one of my many annoying habits according to you," Irene smiled.

Helena was calmer and it was now that she looked at the two people in her life she adored; Cate in the arms of Myka. She knew what Myka would ask; she knew what Cate would want. Both thoughts penetrated her thinking and she grimaced for a second because she'd much rather just control the whole damn thing. She drew a long breath and asked:

"Do _you_ want to go?"

Irene knew what it took for her dear friend to ask that question.

"I want to do what is best for everyone," Irene admitted.

"I think we reached a compromise," Helena announced.

"Oh?" Myka said and walked closer.

"If she's near, she may not need… anything else," Helena said slowly.

"Oh?" Myka repeated. "How close?"

"Not here," Helena assured her, but then realized she hadn't clarified that.

"And everyone is okay with that?" Irene asked, looking at them.

"She's… willing to try," Helena explained.

Myka needed more information, but would wait. Irene was taking her cue from Helena who seemed calmer than before.

"You must have been… _very_ convincing," Irene said, gently tugging on Helena's hair in a teasing fashion.

"Convince them? That _you_ would be a handful? Madam, it took hardly any convincing a'tall," Helena lied.

"When I'm back for coffee tomorrow, Helena, so remember you asked for this," Irene reminded the Brit.

"Do you see how annoying she is?!" Helena yelled to the floor.

Irene kissed her granddaughter goodbye and gently slapped Helena's derriere on the way out.

"You saw that, yes? You're my lawyer and my wife! I will want to press charges against her," Helena carried on while the door closed and Myka smiled at her wife's temper tantrum.

* * *

"Stay here!" Cate said in a very bossy tone. "Come, Mommy," she instructed Myka and marched into the kitchen.

Helena was about to follow when her daughter turned back and put up her finger. "Wait, Mummy," she reiterated.

Helena waited and heard the familiar sound of the tea kettle. As much as she appreciated the kind and thoughtful gesture, a bad cup of tea was the _last_ thing she needed.

"Now?" Myka asked.

"Not yet," Cate said, staring at the tea ball steeping in the cup. She never once looked at a clock, but suddenly announced with great urgency: "NOW!"

Helena hurried into the study to prepare.

Moments later, Myka carried in the tray with the tiny teapot and china cups and saucers.

"Mommy is going to help me pour," Cate said, but pushed her body between Myka and the tea set to do it herself. "I'm doing it carefully," she said, and did so as she poured tea into the cups. With great anticipation, she pushed the cup slowly and gently towards her mother.

"This was very thoughtful," Helena said, smiling and taking the cup and saucer in hand.

"I know it was hard to talk to the lady about Grandma," Cate said and Helena stopped mid sip. "But Mummy, remember – people are always in _here_ ," the little prodigy said, putting her hand to her heart. "Like Christina," she smiled.

Myka stared at Helena, whose eyes immediately moistened with tears. Neither of them was surprised that their daughter had taken in – and remembered – what they both said about her sister in heaven.

"That's where Grandma is, too" Cate said and climbed up next to Helena to turn her face to her. "In our hearts."

Helena put the tea cup down without drinking it. She turned to Cate – as Myka sat down next to her. "You are wise beyond your years, Catherine Elizabeth Irene Bering-Wells."

"I know," Cate smiled as Helena kissed her on the cheek – as Myka reached over and kissed the other one.

"My best girls," Helena said, hugging them both and pulling them in.

"You didn't touch the tea," Cate said – in case her mother thought hadn't noticed.

Truth be told, Helena enjoyed only one tea prepared by anyone other than herself. Myka's came a close second to Eileen's because of the care she took in making it.

Helena smiled and lifted the teacup up to her lips and drank. Myka watched as she quickly took the cup away, but then put it back and took a second… then a third sip.

"Oh… my… God!" Helena exclaimed and looked at Myka with a wide-eyed expression. "This is… perfect!" She was genuinely surprised as she put the cup down.

"Cate seemed to know exactly how long to steep it," Myka said and Cate nodded.

"I'm _half_ English, you know," Cate announced with great pride.

"Which half?" Helena asked on cue.

"Helena…," Myka warned playfully.

"The _better_ half!" Cate answered as was their game and squealed when Myka reached out and tickled her.

* * *

As Helena continued to marvel over the perfect tea, Irene was making her way back to her home in Queens. She was not surprised to see the Regent sitting on her porch, waiting for her.

"There's been a slight change of plans, " he announced when she climbed the front steps. Bandit, the dog she adopted from her friends, barked on the other side of the front door.

"He doesn't like you," Irene said, not in an insulting, but rather truthful, way.

"We are willing to try it," he announced.

Irene smiled pleasantly at him, but she was letting him know – she knew they had no say in the matter.

"You've never been a match for her," Irene said, standing erect in her place.

"She will want to do the right thing," the man said.

"She… will always do what is best for her family," Irene corrected him.

"Apparently, that includes you, Mrs. Frederic," he conceded.

Irene's heart swelled with warmth as she broke out in a huge grin. "Yes, it does. Yes, it does," she repeated as she walked up the steps into her house and closed the door behind her.


	43. Endings and Beginnings

" **Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Seneca**

* * *

That night, as Helena put her daughter to bed, the perceptive child took Helena's cheeks in her hands and pulled her closer. "Let's build a rocket, Mummy," she said, looking deep into Helena's eyes.

"Where shall we send it?" the woman who had already done that asked earnestly.

"Far, far away," Cate answered.

"What shall we put in it?" the Inventor asked.

"All of us," Cate said as if she had already thought about this.

"You want us all to fit in the rocket?" Helena inquired.

"No, Mummy," Cate replied, the twinkle in her eyes reminiscent of Myka. She patted Helena's heart and said: "You'll write about us. All of us."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful project," Helena smiled down as Cate's eyes grew heavy. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

"Okay, Mummy," the child said, drifting off to sleep.

Helena kissed her forehead and waited until she was certain Cate was deep in slumber before leaving.

* * *

"Your daughter is amazing," Helena commented to Myka as they sat together on the couch.

"Why is she always my daughter when she's amazing?" teased Myka who saw so much of Helena in the child genius.

"Because she is so wise, almost patient, and incredibly bright," Helena remarked. "She wants to build a rocket."

"Oh?" Myka said, pulling Helena down on the sofa so her head rested in Myka's lap. "Tomorrow?"

"She didn't give me a timeline," Helena answered seriously.

"I thought you already did that?" Myka teased her mastermind wife.

"So I did," Helena said with great pride, "…but Cate wants one for all of us."

"Oh, she wants us to take the rocket to…," Myka began, thinking it was a fantasy.

"No, she wants me to write about everyone…," Helena said, still trying to figure out that request.

"Well, that makes sense to me," Myka agreed, leading her wife where she wanted her to go.

"How so?" Helena followed easily.

"Well, for one; you're a brilliant scientist and if anyone can build a rocket, it's you. Secondly, if anyone can write about people, it's you, because you're a wonderful writer. So, it all makes sense. Cate has one-stop shopping when it comes to elaborate projects," Myka responded thoughtfully, leaning down and kissing Helena's lips before she could speak.

"Oh," was all Helena could say and even that word was breathy It took a moment before she could speak, but when she could she explained; "You make me forget to breathe, Myka Bering-Wells."

"Do I? Helena G. Bering-Wells?" Myka teased.

Helena sat up before responding, but now that she was staring into jade eyes of adoration, it was even harder to keep her thought cogent.

"There is no place in this universe, Myka, where my love for you would not reach," Helena spoke softly before kissing her wife.

The kiss was soft, but long and it set Myka's nerve endings on fire. When Helena finally released those lips, Myka swallowed hard. "Well, if you're half as good as igniting rockets as you are me, there's no telling how far that thing will go!"

Helena laughed and put her head against Myka's. "I better practice to make sure I get it right."

"If you were any more right…," Myka was about to tease when Helena lunged at her again and pulled her in tightly.

Both women tore at clothes on each other to release them in order to touch bare skin. Helena's lips traversed Myka's body and returned to her mouth only when she felt certain her position would bring them exquisite joy at the very same moment. Bodies moved rhythmically, pushing on heated cores until the escalating passion shattered them into delicate, fulfilled fragments.

Beating hearts pounded as they lay there together.

Myka was first to comment on the sensation they both felt.

"I have to say, Sweetie," she said in jagged breaths; "… I've felt the earth move before…," she panted, "… but I swore the couch moved with us that time," she gasped out.

Helena was going to agree that she, too, felt the room move during their joint climax, but when she looked up, she could tell - what they felt, wasn't imagined. The couch really was moved! And so had the pictures on the wall; and a few books were off the bookshelf.

"Myka?" Helena said, sitting up and hearing the sirens outside.

"What is going on out there?" Myka said, sitting up to see the reflections of the red lights cascade on their wall.

"I'm not entirely sure," Helena said, grabbing their clothes so they could dress to take a closer look.

Within minutes, the two peered out the window and looked out onto Central Park; the large expanse directly across from their townhouse on Central Park West. People were running and police cars and fire engines were lined up on the avenue outside their house. They could hear the fire personnel yelling; asking which way they should go. The police scattered and answered they weren't sure. Within moments, there was absolute silence as people dispersed and the rescue teams listened.

Myka looked at her phone to see what the news stations were reporting.

" _An apparent earthquake was felt in the heart of Manhattan tonight," one newscaster reported. "The USGS agency reported that readings first received indicated a 7.8 magnitude on the Richter scale, but reports from the site confirm there is no damage. We repeat, there is no physical evidence that there was any earthquake in the vicinity of Central Park. Please stay tuned…."_

"What the bloody hell?" Helena wondered as she peered outside.

"Helena, Sweetie," her very analytical wife who was excellent at connecting dots asked; "… when you told the Warehouse to move closer…?"

Helena's head snapped to look at her wife; and then back at the darkness across the way.

"I told her she could not… here," Helena said, pointing to their home.

"Well, I think she found her new residence," Myka said, and put her head on Helena's shoulder. "I think we have a new neighbor."

The Brit stared in disbelief.

But Myka understood what the force had done. Unable to withstand any more time away from Helena, the force relocated to the area of the park across from them. She had done what Myka would have done to be with Helena –

Move heaven and earth to be near her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you will join me for the Epilogue - the final chapter of the entire Heir Series.


	44. Epilogue

" **Your story is the greatest legacy that you will leave to your friends. It's the longest-lasting legacy you will leave to your heirs."  
** ― Steve Saint

* * *

Many agencies and dedicated staff members spent countless hours trying to figure out what that seismic sensation was in the heart of Manhattan that night, but only two… well, _three_ people knew for sure.

Oh, and one pint size genius.

"Do we get her a housewarming gift?" Myka asked, ever polite and only half-kidding.

"I'm not entirely sure of the protocol," the very etiquette minded woman replied. "In truth, she already has many of my things."

Helena was right! The Warehouse had decided to relocate below the very same ground Helena had come to think of as their ' _front lawn'_ ; aka Central Park.

* * *

In the weeks and months that followed, the resident agents reported to the Regents that all anomalies within the Warehouse had stopped. Everything seemed back to normal. The move had gone smoothly and no one seemed to notice the new entrance on the back of the Belvedere Castle – the building within Central Park that now housed the _HG Wells Museum_. Myka had marveled at how her wife had decided to allow her brother, Charles, to remain as the author best known to the public, while finally elevating his sister – _aka herself_ – as the brains behind the inventions.

The couple settled into their family life – concentrating on giving Cate the best education in arts, sciences, and life – that they could. It's not hard when your child is a prodigy.

Cate had been tenacious in her desire for Helena to send a rocket into space. She had spoken to her mother the next morning and for several mornings after that, but life had a way of delaying their final launch. It was, after all, a massive undertaking.

It eventually did happen – many years later; and it was only the second most exciting thing to occur at the same time.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Myka asked Cate, who had blossomed into a beautiful eighteen year old. She maintained her American born mother's green eyes and curly hair, that adorned the sweetest face, but her drive and ingenuity was all Helena.

"Mom, _you_ have the eidetic memory. You looked at my book list once, so you know I have everything I need," Cate smiled patiently.

"I know, I know, but what about clean underwear?" the anxious mother asked, and then gasped at how she sounded very much like her own mother. "I'm sorry," she immediately said.

Cate didn't have the issues Myka had with her mother, so it was an easily forgivable offense. "Mom, if I don't have everything, I'm sure you and Mum will bring it to me."

"But it's so far," Myka said, and she thought it was just in her head.

"It's 1.8 miles, Mom. Or 2.89682 kilometers," Cate laughed.

"I know, I know," Myka repeated, trying to quell the myriad of feelings inside.

"I bet I'm the only PhD candidate whose mother is launching a rocket into space just before going to school!" Cate pointed out.

"Oh, gosh, yes!" Myka said, turning to pick up an imaginary piece of lint off the floor as she wiped away an errant tear. "The launch! We have to go."

* * *

True to form, the genius mother never did anything without a great deal of fanfare. Two days before the trio of offspring was about to commence their education at Columbia University in Manhattan, Helena had their private jet ready to take them to Melody Key – the private island off the Florida Keys that she had bought Myka many years before.

There was so much commotion about Cate going off the school, that there seemed little time to share all the details. It was very hush hush on Helena's part because she wanted to surprise them.

When Cate and Myka went downstairs, they found Helena in the room that housed the largest scale model of Manhattan. Each building, bridge, avenue had been recreated over the years by a team of engineering students. Helena insisted that it be an exact replica. Cate, and her two constant cohorts; Pete Jr. and Shannon, spent hours playing in there – memorizing the minutest of details of their resident City. Now, it seemed hauntingly quiet as Helena let her finger drape along the table's edge.

"Mummy?" Cate asked when she saw her mother there. "Are you okay?"

It took Helena a second to turn with the plastered smile on her face. "Yes, of course, Darling," the mother – who wasn't fooling anyone – replied.

"This is such a marvel," Cate said, looking down at the replicated city.

"There's so much of you three in this room," Helena said, clearing her throat when emotions swelled there.

"Remember when Pete Jr. designed the lights for the apartment buildings? Oh, and Shannon did her college entrance essay on the importance of medical facilities in the poorer areas of the City?" Cate reminisced.

"Let's not forget your initiative to build the History Warehouse…," Helena said, putting her finger on the small replica of the museum Cate had fundraised into existence. It was a place where anyone from any walk of life could stop in and record their own story.

"Well, if you've taught me anything, Mother; it's that one's history should be recorded for preservation," Cate explained.

"Indeed," Helena agreed and proud of what her daughter had done.

Cate walked over and wrapped her arms about her stoic mother. "You know how close I am going to be, yes?" she gently reminded her parent.

"Yes, of course, I do. Your mother and I counted the blocks," Helena teased – but was telling the truth.

"And we'll do brunch on Sunday?" Cate asked. "Or tea?" she added.

"Really, darling; if I've taught you anything at all, it is that only three people in this world can make a decent cup of tea," she whispered in case Myka was nearby.

* * *

Myka was busy greeting their friends who had gathered at their townhouse for the official send off.

"Oh look!" Helena said upon seeing them pile through the door. "They're like permanent fixtures in our house."

"You… _invited_ us," Irene said, standing tall while her friend eyed her outfit from head to toe. Nothing the woman had on pleased her friend.

"There are only so many ways I can save you," Helena rebuffed her remark.

"You are going to have to get a new hobby now that Cate is off to college," Irene suggested.

"Cate did college and her Master's program from home," Helena corrected her. The child had passed every entrance exam that colleges could give her and completed coursework so quickly, they had no choice but to bestow a Master's degree on her. This plan worked out perfectly for Cate because now she could actually go to college at the same time as her friends.

"Your parents freaking out?" Shannon asked Cate and Pete.

"I'm pretty sure my mom called Detective Bell to conduct a sweep of the entire campus," Pete whispered. "My Dad has been crying all summer."

"My mom, too!" Shannon said of the usually effervescent Bridget. "And my designer mom has made me yet one _MORE_ white doctor's coat," she said, whipping out a rolled up uniform from her bag.

" _Best doctor in the world?"_ Cate read the inscription on the front.

"Subtle, eh?" Shannon said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think I got you beat because my moms are conducting a rocket launch to distract themselves," Cate laughed.

Claudia and Eileen burst through the door announcing: "T-minus six hours people!"

They were met with a chorus of "AUNT CLAUDIA! AUNT EILEEN!" from the trio, who affectionately felt they were the coolest aunts ever!

Next in were Leena, Gerald and their son, George. He was affectionately named after Helena by using her middle name. It was Gerald's idea to pay homage to the woman who meant so much to his own mother. George had become accustomed to being watched like a hawk when he was around his grandmother, Irene. One wrong move, he learned, and he'd have an overly protective Helena to answer to.

Claudia was going over notes with Helena about the launch. The Wells Corp under Donovan-Sullivan now created programs for many industries. It seemed only natural they would design the launch program. For their part, Helena and Myka collaborated on the timing sequence. Pete was bragging about how Pete Jr. had calculated much of the rockets hardware; having inherited Pete's intuition for design.

Sui Generis arrived with Myka's former assistant, Millie. He was keenly aware that it was a fellow _machine_ that was about to deliver Helena's work into outer space. Millie brought enough food to fill the cargo area of the plane.

Last up the stairs to enter the commotion was Gloria Bell, registered nurse and next door neighbor.

"She still won't let you move, eh?" Bridget teased the woman who had attempted several times to relocate.

"I gave up," Gloria admitted, after the tenth try. The years of walking the floors of the hospital caused the woman to walk slowly and with considerable knee pain.

Irene watched carefully as Helena watched the nurse. "She'll be just fine by Friday," Helena said to Irene as if the woman had expressed her concern.

"You're going to let her move?" Irene teased her, because she didn't know what Helena was talking about.

"How I have suffered the slings and arrows of your poorly worded retorts," complained the Brit.

"And still you _suffer_ is such silence," Irene retorted, never skipping a beat.

"If you had let me explain," Helena chastised the woman, "… I'm going to operate on her knees."

The complaint of arthritic knees was not an uncommon ailment in the medical profession. The protocol was knee replacement; a procedure that proved to be highly successful in most cases.

"You mean – she's going _in_ for an operation?" Irene asked, because Gloria had never mentioned this.

"Well, she's coming here," Helena corrected her. "I can't bloody well do it in her apartment!"

Irene tried to grasp what her cryptic friend was telling her. "You mean … ?" but nothing followed.

"I mean – I've developed a rather ingenious procedure for replacing the calcified joint with nanobots," Helena explained with a proud smile.

Irene looked at Helena and then back at their friend. "I have two questions; _One_ – does Gloria know she's going to have this... this _operation_? And _two_ – are you working on any cures for me that I should know about?"

Helena's eyebrow arched – a telltale sign that she had the answers. "She'll know when the time is right – which according to my very busy schedule is Friday afternoon. You will be available in case there is _any_ resistance. And two …," Helena said, putting her hand on Irene's arm" "So many things, so little time," she quipped.

All Irene could say after Helena left her was: "In _CASE_ there's resistance?"

* * *

The friends were finally seated in vans that took them to the airport where the Bering-Wells plane awaited. Like most of the expensive things the couple owned, the items were often being used by the charities they donated them to. But today, Helena wanted everyone in Florida.

 _Three hours later…_

As the boat took all of the guests to the island, Myka noticed something rather odd. The spacious house that they often had vacationed on was now enclosed behind a wall.

"Helena?" Myka said, pointing to the monstrosity.

"Ah, yes, well…," Helena said as only a spouse could when they conveniently forgot to mention something big, "… we needed… the house…," Helena pointed, caught red handed.

"Aha," Myka smiled at her wife's inability to feign innocence. "Any other surprises in store?" she asked.

"Oh, I do hope so, Myka," Helena said with glee.

Myka tilted her head downward and laughed at the genius' enthusiasm for the spontaneity of life.

As excited as Myka was for this event, Cate's leaving was on her mind, day and night. As Helena started to walk away, she tugged at her hand and made her stop.

"Helena, we're going to be… okay, right?" Myka asked because this was the first time in her life she was experiencing something like this.

Helena, who had experienced the worst imaginable loss in life, understood and took both of Myka's hands in hers and kissed them gently. "I promise you, Myka, we will always be better than – _okay_."

Helena could have uttered anything because it was simply the sound of her confident tone that relaxed Myka immediately.

"This thing isn't going to launch itself," Claudia yelled at her mentor.

"Way to interrupt a moment," Bridget chastised her because the woman could spot a romantic moment miles away.

"Well, it's true!" Claudia said defensively. "We're on a schedule."

"I do detest the way you Americans say that word," Helena gripped as she and Myka passed.

"That's my HG!" Claudia said, taking credit for keeping things on time. "Let's go people!"

"How do you do it?" Bridget asked Eileen, smiling at the techie genius.

"I adore the ground she walks on," Eileen answered.

* * *

It wasn't only the outside of the island that was altered. As the guests walked into the large estate, much of the interior had be fitted with equipment for the launch.

"This thing isn't going to give us an automatic tan, is it?" Pete Senior worried out loud about the blast.

"Is this why you're here?" Jane leaned over and asked Gloria.

"Every safety precaution has been taken, Mr. Lattimer," Helena assured her worried friend.

"Mum, I think we're ready," Cate informed her mother because Pete Jr. had accessed the program and Claudia was typing in commands – in the virtual reality keyboard that hovered above the table.

"So, is it a time capsule?" Bridget asked when Helena asked about the payload.

"In a way," Helena answered.

"And… you do have authorization to launch this, right? Just asking for a friend," Bridget wondered out loud.

"Indeed, NASA is quite interested in my design and young Lattimer's hardware. Not to mention the Donovan-Sullivan propulsion program," Helena replied.

"What was your part, Cate?" Irene asked, knowing her signature would be on anything her mother did.

The young woman, who was the exquisite balance of both her parents, shared: "I helped Mum with the payload." She smiled broadly as she looked at her mother.

"You didn't rewrite history, did you Wells?" Bridget quipped. "You know, like England never lost the colonies, and stuff."

"And _stuff_!" Helena exclaimed to her wife about the blatant insult that she would do such a thing. "And _stuff_?" Myka was often the go-between for Helena and… well, most other humans. She patted Helena's hand, offering her solace at what she perceived as insufferable.

"So, no, then?" Bridget said, because she had become daring in her gentle jabbing in fun.

"Why did we not build a larger rocket so we could fit people in there?" Helena wondered out loud.

"That's my cue," Bridget said, moving safely behind the teenagers.

It was Claudia who now seemed to be barking orders for everyone to get to their assigned posts or take a seat.

"You taught her well," Irene said to Helena.

"I teach _everyone_ well," she retorted. "It's just … not everyone is as bright as she."

The programs were activated and the countdown began. Pete Jr., Shannon and Cate each sat at tables with virtual screens, checking on the various components of the missile.

"I think we should call it the _Royal Rocket_ ," Pete Sr. decided. "You know, because of their titles and all."

"Excellent idea," Helena agreed.

"HG! We have a problem!" Claudia called out excitedly. She was looking at the screen and tapping keys, but nothing was happening.

Helena began frantically looking at what the issue could be. She bent down at the same time Myka did, both discovering Claudia had her foot on a wire, pulling it loose.

"Look at us," Myka said after securing the wire. "Solving puzzles …,"

"…and saving the day," Helena completed the thought.

* * *

It took two hours to finally get everything ready – and less than two minutes for the missile to reach earth's outer atmosphere.

"We have liftoff!" Eileen noted in a calm tone and the room erupted into applause and yelling.

"I knew you could do it, Mum," Cate said, putting her arm around her mother's waist.

" _We_ … did it," Helena said, returning the squeeze; her other hand in Myka's.

Claudia and Pete Jr. reported the continued ascent of the rocket and within a short time, it was out of sight.

"Where is it going?" Gloria finally asked, thrilled to be part of the private group that witnessed it.

"It's going… _up_ ," Pete Sr. pointed, surprised that the educated woman needed to ask that.

"I meant its final destination?" Gloria clarified and everyone laughed.

"Isn't that a question for all of us?" Helena pondered out loud.

Bridget broke out the champagne and Millie un-wrapped the cellophane over the dozens of hor d'oeuvres on trays. "This calls for a celebration! Manga, manga!" she encouraged everyone to partake.

"It's all on her now," Pete Jr. said, taking off his eye piece that fed him information from the rocket.

Claudia and Eileen continued to watch the data pouring onto the screen. Bridget decided it was time to party and handed out the champagne flutes.

"To my absolutely brilliant friend who has enriched all of our lives," the tall blonde said, toasting Helena.

"Here, here," the others echoed.

"I would contest it if only it weren't utterly true," Helena replied and meant every word.

"Look at this food!" Pete Jr. called out as he devoured several delicacies.

* * *

"Are you all set for school?" Irene asked her granddaughter as the others ate.

"I am," Cate smiled. "As for those two?" she said, jerking her head at her parents.

"Don't you worry about them," Irene winked. "I'll keep them busy."

"That's a tall order, Grandma," Cate proffered.

"I know how to entice them," Irene smiled, but never did share those details.

* * *

Myka pulled Helena outside of the house where the friends remained.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked her wife as the sun started to dip nearer the horizon.

"Today? I don't believe so," Helena conceded.

"More than there are stars in the heavens," Myka replied.

"And have I told you how much I adore you, Myka Ophelia Bering-Wells?" Helena asked sweetly.

"Not since we arrived," Myka replied.

"More than all the joys of every Christmas morning; more than every leap of faith humans have taken to get here; more than every wish for good since the dawn of time," Helena replied.

The two stood with the sun shining behind them and kissed. It was the perfect silhouette.

* * *

"They make a wonderful couple," Irene said to her granddaughter as she gazed out at her favorite duo.

"I'm a very fortunate person," Cate added.

"You are indeed," Irene said and squeezed her hand. "Now, promise me you'll go and do good in this world."

"I will, Grandma," Cate smiled and put her head next to Irene's.

No one understood the youth's potential more than her Grandmother.

* * *

"Are you ready to tell me what you put in there?" Myka asked Helena as she gazed up at the sky as the sun sunk below the water.

"You know how I wanted to share you with the heavens, but always feared of making them jealous?" Helena asked and Myka blushed at the thought. "Well, I decided to do it anyway. It has always been my job to _change_ the world, not take care of its feelings," the Brit had decided.

"So you sent me into space?" Myka laughed warmly.

"I never would share you with anyone, let alone the galaxies. But I did share our love story. I told you I would a long time ago," Helena said thoughtfully.

"You did say they would talk about us," Myka recalled fondly.

"I have learned during these many years on earth, that truly only one thing matters. I thought it was money, fame, and legacy, until I met you, Myka. Then, I knew it was none of those things. It was love. There are times when I forget to breathe when I look at you. There are moments when I think my heart will burst out of my chest with joy. You have made me a better person, Myka. Not just a loving person; but a more forgivable and kind human. I know now why I traveled through time – because nothing could truly separate me from the love of my life," Helena said – her voice deep and tender.

Tears welled in Myka's eyes at the declaration.

"There is no part of me that isn't yours, Helena. You may have traveled through time to get to us, but time also brought me along to that moment. You've shown me things, made me feel things I never knew possible. If not for you, Helena, I would never have lived life to the fullest," Myka shared.

There was little left to say, and so the couple embraced in a warm kiss as the light diminished in the sky.

After a few moments, they walked hand and hand back toward the house. "Do you think someone will ever read it?" Myka asked of the contents.

"Only if they are very fortunate," Helena replied.

Helena looked up and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Myka asked.

"I used to think I was robbed of my fortune; that I was an Heir in secret. But I know now, that I have inherited all the riches of life – in love, in friends and family. Our legacy to Cate will be our love story," Helena said.

"She'll be the richest woman on earth," Myka agreed.

Then, the author-inventor- Time Traveler, took the hand of the woman who had stolen her heart and healed her soul and walked back to their daughter.

Cate had gone outside and waited for her parents to return.

"This has been the best send off," Cate said, running to her mothers to embrace them. "And I don't want you to worry, you two. My time there will go fast!"

"Time will bring us back together," Myka smiled and squeezed Helena's hand.

"It always does," Helena said. "It always does."

* * *

The celebration ended, the rocket sent back data affirming it was on its way, and the friends headed off to be for the return trip tomorrow. Only Irene and Gloria stayed up to take one last look at the sky.

"I better get some rest," Gloria smiled. "I have a double shift on Friday." With that, the woman started to walk away.

"I wouldn't count on it," Irene whispered as she looked up at the night sky. "I woudn't count on it."


	45. Author's Note

**"Don't cry because it's over; smile because it happened." Dr. Seuss**

* * *

I began this story years ago; a simple idea to place beloved characters in a setting I knew something about. The story was warmly received by many people who would be kind enough to offer me their insights; their feedback and their presence; the greatest gift of all.

I want to thank all of you for taking this ride with me. You may not have lasted the entire way (who can blame you!), or you might come upon this sometime in the future, but I thank you for whenever you stopped here and read along.

If ever I can do anything to encourage you to write, know that I will do so.

Honored and humbled,

Manhattanite (ms17thst)


End file.
